Everlasting
by Call Brandybuck
Summary: They met online. They have never seen each other in person. And yet... They arrive in a strange world that they both have a strong passion for... Only to discover that they both were originally from there. (Dedicated to someone special)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tolkein's, sadly, except for Emma and Marie.**

**Also, anything spoken in this format** **is Elvish. I will put translations down at the bottom of the chapters wherever there are Elvish words.**

**By the way, I'm dedicating this story to my best friend (and "sister") Ari. She is the reason why I decided to write this. She is truly amazing.**

* * *

_**Everlasting**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Marie Crowell stared at the bright white computer screen, anxiously awaiting her friend to come into the chat room. She had to go to bed in a few minutes but she wanted to at least say goodnight to her online friend.

She had met the user online two months ago, in August. Their name was Ardhoniel_Baggins, their real name was Emma Greenbrier. Marie knew this because she had actually called the girl and they had grown close over a manner of months. They considered each other sisters and told each other practically everything that went on in their daily lives. They both lived miles apart, but their love for each other made it seem as if they had been best friends, next-door neighbors even, their entire lives.

Marie wasn't expecting Emma to come on immediately; she never did. Marie sent her friend a message just in case.

_SaerwenLovesYa: Hey, Ardhoniel. :) I'm here. How are ya?_

Marie smiled slightly when she typed out the name Ardhoniel. It was Elvish for Emma. She and her new friend had looked up their own names in Elvish, because they both were obsessed with Lord of the Rings, and had found that Ardhoniel meant Emma and Saerwen meant Marie. Ever since, they had always called each other by these names.

Marie sighed and turned away from the computer. Her eyes rested upon a tattered copy of a book. She leaned down and picked it up, examining it. The title read _The Fellowship of the Ring_.

A small smile played on the fourteen year old's lips. She absolutely loved this trilogy and would do anything to become part of the story. Even though Marie knew perfectly well that Middle Earth was not real, she wished that it was. She sometimes dreamed of going to Middle Earth with her new online best friend Emma, journeying through the lands with the Fellowship, fighting the battles together, side-by-side. Marie wondered if Emma felt the same way, if she daydreamed about meeting her new online friend in fictional Middle Earth too.

Flipping through the pages, Marie smiled, admiring Tolkein's work, in awe over how beautifully he had managed to craft these simple words into a famous tale. She had always wanted to write a book, just like some of the most renowned authors had, but had never been able to finish when she tried. Her ideas floated away, seeming uninteresting after a while.

Unexpectedly, Marie noticed that there was a pinprick of pulsing white light in the center of the word _Shire _on the page she had suddenly stopped at. Frowning, the girl leaned in closer, trying to figure out why there was light here. The glow grew and surrounded Marie, enveloping her in a cocoon of white light, and she felt dizzy. A wave of nausea swept over her and she held back the urge to throw up. Her vision was blurred and Marie ended up dropping her beloved book. She briefly wondered what had happened to it before her vision turned to black.

* * *

Emma Greenbrier yawned and logged into the computer, eager to talk to her new friend Marie. Marie had made Emma's horrible life bearable; she was the only light in her world of everlasting darkness. Her new friend understood her in a way that seemed impossible. She was there for Emma whenever needed. She never let Emma give in to pain when it became horribly unbearable.

Emma was suicidal. Her parents hadn't meant to make her feel this way, maybe, but they told her constantly she was a burden in their lives. She became depressed easily and she only wanted someone who believed in her, who cared about her, to talk with. Marie was that person. She had saved Emma from leaving this world countless times and said constantly, and sincerely, that she loved Emma. Emma loved Marie as well; she knew that although she had met this girl online, Marie actually cared about her friend.

Now, she couldn't wait to chat with her new friend. This was the highlight of her day.

With a frown, Emma noticed that Marie was not online. There was no green light beside the name _SaerwenLovesYa_. She saw that Marie had sent her a message ten minutes ago... But she was not online.

_That's weird._ thought Emma, biting her lip nervously, fighting back the urge to panic. There was no reason to panic though. Marie probably just had to go, that was all. She wasn't gone or anything. All Emma had to do was wait. She could wait.

Emma realized that there was a pulsing white light in the middle of her computer screen. She frowned, confused by this. What was going on?

The light expanded, filling the room, causing Emma to shield her eyes in pain. The blinding light seemed to bring along nausea and the twelve year old tried to hold in the feeling, not wanting to throw up all over her brand new carpet. That wouldn't bode well for Emma.

Her vision turned to black and she kneeled on the ground, feeling really uncomfortable. What on earth was happening to her? The ground seemed to spin beneath the young girl's knees and her body tingled with warmth. These strange new sensations frightened Emma; she had no clue what was occurring or why it was. Had she drunk some sort of poison? No, that made no sense.

Emma suddenly realized that her vision was returning and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god." She grinned slightly, feeling much better now. But then, Emma realized just where she was and stifled a shriek of terror.

This was definitely _not _Cincinnati.

There was lush green grass all around for miles, with a small forest to the left of Emma. Dandelions were sprinkled across the ground, as were short-stemmed flowers with bright petals. A sweet scent filled the windy air and Emma breathed it in deeply, eyes closing as she sighed in pleasure. The only sound she heard besides the wind rustling bushes and the grass around was faint voices.

Standing up nervously, Emma realized that she was no longer wearing her purple shirt and sweatpants. She was now wearing a flowy cotton white blouse and a brown skirt. Emma wrinkled up her nose in disgust. She despised skirts. She was not wearing any shoes too; curly light hair was resting on her feet. A horrible suspicion began creeping its way into Emma's mind but she ignored it. No, it couldn't be possible. She was just being ridiculous now.

But... Could she possibly have been... Transported to Middle Earth?

* * *

**Well? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Fuzzy Feet and River Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Except for Marie and Emma.  
And, again, I am dedicating this story to my best friend. If she had an account on here, I would tell you to friend her.**

**Just a quick shout-out to all who have either followed and/or reviewed about this story so far, thank you so much! You are the best!**

* * *

**Chapter I  
Fuzzy Feet and River Water**

_Marie's POV_

I could not breathe.

That was the very first thought that popped into my head. I spluttered and tried to figure out where I was, heart pounding, its rhythmic beat ringing in my ears like a gong, warning me of imminent death. Realizing that I was underwater, I swam up quickly and broke the surface, gasping for air instantly. I took a deep gulp of the air and kept on gasping, relieved at not drowning underwater. Rubbing my eyes, I blindly flailed my arms around, trying to find the edge of the bathtub, as that was what I assumed I was in. But, I could not find the edge.

I rubbed my eyes harder, struggling to regain vision, and slowly, my sight came back to me. I was totally not ready for what I saw when my vision returned.

Gasping out loud like an idiot, I stared in shock at the bank of the freezing cold river I sat in. I was in a _river._ How the heck had _that _happened?!

I didn't even bother attempting to stand up; I just gaped at my surroundings like I was an alien from a distant planet and had never seen lush green grass or small fish darting between my legs, which were half buried in the muck on the bottom of the river. How had I gotten here in the first place?

I suddenly recalled the blinding white light from my book and how I had blacked out. But, that still made no sense whatsoever to me. A light had brought me to... Wait, where _was_ I?

That thought jerked me out of my trance-like state. I shakily rose to my feet and stumbled to the shore nearby on my right. I collapsed on the rough banks on my bottom and shook out my hair, sending rivulets of chilly water down my face and all around me within a foot radius. I suddenly realized that my hair was unusually wild compared to how it normally was.

With trembling hands, I brought one hand up to look at a strand of wet dark hair. Normally, when I noticed my hair when wet, the ends would be slightly curled and my bangs would stick to my forehead like they were glued there. Now however, the lock of hair I held in front of my face was wildly curled, not just at the ends like it should have been. Something was seriously wrong here.

My heart rate quickened as panic rose inside of me. I struggled to contain it, not wanting to freak out randomly if this was just nothing. _It's okay_, I told myself halfheartedly, heart hammering against my chest rapidly. _Nothing is wrong. We're talking about _hair_ here, Marie._

I uneasily stood up and released the strand of damp hair I had held, my hand brushing by my ear as I did so. I immediately froze, gasping almost inaudibly. _What the heck...? _I slowly reached for my ear, heart in my throat. The tip of my ear was pointed, which is something that I _knew _was abnormal for me. My ears were round, _not _pointed!

"Okay... This is strange... Not going to freak out..." I said, voice trailing off when I noticed that I was definitely not wearing my gray sweatpants and blue tank.

Instead, I saw that I was wearing a cotton white blouse with a neckline that drooped just enough to borderline inappropriate. The sleeves billowed out like sails on a ship and around my neck resided a gray stone pendant, which was odd, seeing as I had never owned that necklace. I wore faded brown pants that looked a bit like leggings and my shoes were gone. This was the terrifying part for me: on my feet sat brown curled hair that was wet from my little incident in the river.

The truth seemed to slap me in the face at that moment.

I gasped loudly and covered my mouth, hands shaking uncontrollably from fear. I shut my eyes tight, unwilling to believe that I had just realized where I was... and _what _I was, more importantly.

Could this really be happening? Was I actually a hobbit? Had I been transported to Middle Earth somehow?

All signs seemed to point directly to this explanation; the pointed ears; the hairy feet; the height change (which I had just realized right then). It seemed true.

But, then again... Tolkein had _made up_ Middle Earth. It was a fictional place, not a hot spot for random teleporting teenagers. This could _not _be real.

Was this some sort of joke? Maybe my parents had set this up...

No, that made no sense. Besides, why would they play a prank like _this_ on me?

I bit my lip and frowned, completely baffled now. If this was real, then why had _I_, of all the people in the universe, been taken by the strange white light to here? Why wasn't it someone who actually knew how to fight and could survive in the wilderness on their own have come instead? I was useless in the wild; I had gone to a summer camp where we had to learn how to survive in the woods in a group, which only earned me a place as _Most Pathetic Camper._ I couldn't do the rock wall (I was deathly afraid of heights), I succeeded in nearly torching the camp when we attempted to start a fire (not a pretty sight), and don't even get me started on the outdoor shelter building class (let's just say that it involved a bucket of water, a snake, and a bossy cabin leader by the name of Michelle Filbert).

A second thought emerged from the shadows of my mind, one that scared me and almost started a panic attack. _I would never see Emma again._

I shoved my knuckle into my opening mouth, which had been about to gasp again, and this action muffled a tiny whimper on my part. Emma needed me. She was suicidal, thanks to her parents and the bullies in her middle school, and without me, she would succumb to the call of death quickly. I had saved her from countless suicide attempts; who was to say that she would be able to survive without me? It was rather simple to understand, really; I needed Emma and she needed me.

What if she had been transported here too, though? This question sent a bright spark of hope through my veins. If she was here, then my dream of visiting to Middle Earth was coming true now.

_If _we were even in Middle Earth.

I groaned and murmured, rubbing my temples in frustration, "What is wrong with my life?"

Just then, I heard the sound of soft footsteps behind me. I didn't know how I hadn't heard them before but I definitely heard feet approaching now. I whipped my head around, my wild dark hair sending out a slight shower of cold river water as I did so. My own hazel irises met a pair of stunningly bright blue eyes that belonged to a familiar hobbit with wavy black hair.

I backed away instinctively and he held up his hands as a sign of surrender, a small grin playing upon his lips. My heart hammered against my chest, threatening to fly free of it any second now, and I was genuinely surprised that the hobbit did not hear its pounding from where he stood.

"Hey, it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you, miss. You look lost. And, may I ask why you're soaking wet?" His baby blue eyes invited me to tell him what I had been through but I hesitated. Was this real? Was this really who I thought it was?

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and struggled to reply to the very person whom I had a crush on not so long ago. "Well, I fell into the river. I have no memory of how or why. I just...woke up there, I suppose. Might I ask who you are?"

I was astonished at how easily I responded, when I would have stuttered nonstop back in Miami. Was this some new skill of mine?

He smiled kindly at me and said, "I am Frodo, Frodo Baggins. I'm sorry about your memory loss. If you don't have a place to stay... You can come with me and I promise I'll help you get into some dryer clothes."

I smiled back; who couldn't if it was Frodo Baggins that they were staring at? My thoughts were in a whirlwind of fangirl squeals. _Oh my gosh, it's Frodo! I'm staring at _Frodo Baggins!_ This is absolutely amazing! Middle Earth is real!_

Quickly I calmed my excited thoughts and answered politely, "Sure, I'd be happy for any sort of help. I don't have a place nearby so..." My voice trailed off when I suddenly thought of how jealous Emma would be if she saw who I was talking to. She had an enormous crush on Frodo Baggins... And she wasn't here to see this.

A lump rose back to my throat and somehow, Frodo seemed to see this. He whispered, a sad smile now stretching across his face, "You look upset. I won't intrude on your personal business, as I can see you probably don't want to talk about it, but can I ask what _your _name is?"

A sad smile also came to my face, mirroring the kind hobbit's expression, only I was fighting back tears at the mere thought of Emma Greenbrier. "Thank you. My name is..." I struggled to think of a Middle Earth name that would suit me and it clicked quickly in my mind. "My name is Saerwen Dunburrow."

Frodo smiled warmly and my heart skipped a beat, which I was not expecting. "Well, Saerwen, don't worry. Bag End, that's where I live, is not far from here."

The hobbit offered me his arm and I found a small grin spreading across my face at this action. I accepted his arm and we both went strolling off to find Hobbiton, which I hoped was not far.

Frodo looked to me and I fought the urge to gaze into his beautiful blue eyes. I wanted so badly to just stare away, frozen in time like this. But, if I did, that would creep him out probably, and freaking out Frodo Baggins was _not_ something I felt was needed.

Still... He seemed so happy now, so serene. He was burdenless at the moment; he had nothing to worry about yet. Why couldn't Frodo just stay this way and let another hobbit take the Ring to Mount Doom? Why did Tolkein have to create a character of innocence and then send him off on a suicide mission, which would scar him forever? That was rather cruel, if you wanted my personal opinion.

"Saerwen?"

I jerked my eyes away from his face and bit my lip anxiously, staring intently at my hairy feet. "Erm, yes?"

He chuckled and said quietly, "You were just staring at me so I figured you were deep in thought. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Man, this hobbit was polite. Tolkein had created a gentleman (or was it gentle-hobbit?) of a hero, so it seemed. I looked up and smiled at Frodo. "Oh, no. It's okay. You just startled me. Sorry if I...uh, creeped you out. You know, with my staring..."

_Way to make things awkward, Marie._ I scolded myself angrily.

Frodo just chuckled again, not even bothered by my apology. "Oh, that's alright. I was not 'creeped out', as you put it, by the staring. I'm already used to it." His tone became unexpectedly bitter when he said that last part. This confused me for a second before I recalled how Frodo was thought of as queer. Just like Bilbo.

This realization tore at my heartstrings and I hesitantly laid a gentle hand upon the dark-haired hobbit's shoulder. He sent me a puzzled look, to which I told him simply, "I'm sorry, Frodo."

Frodo's eyes showed his bewilderment clearly but his lips twitched slightly upward, struggling to either hold back a grin or trying to give a grin. He said quietly, "Thank you. Now, let's find you some dryer clothes at my place."

* * *

**Well, how did you think this chapter went? Does it meet your expectations? Or do I need to revise it? All reviews are appreciated so please send me one!**


	3. Wizards and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this story, save Emma and Marie.  
And, as mentioned twice before, I am dedicating this story to my best friend, whom is amazing. I would be lost without her.  
Thanks everyone who has written reviews and followed and favorited my story! I love you for that! *tosses everyone cupcakes* Oh, and I am really sorry for the longish wait! Even if you were not bothered by it, I was. I hate making my readers wait a long time.**

* * *

**Chapter II  
Wizards and Surprises**

_Emma's POV_

I leaned against a tree trunk, taking in deep unsteady breaths, struggling desperately not to freak out and scream at the top of my lungs. Whether it would have been from fright or excitement, I don't know. All I could think about was what I had just realized about my surroundings.

Middle Earth. I was in freaking Middle Earth. And, I had also somehow become a hobbit, I think.

How had this happened? The white light had brought me here for some reason; so, what was that reason? I bit my lip thoughtfully, vaguely grateful for a distraction from my rising fear of being all alone in a supposedly fictional world that I was obsessed with.

I wondered what a normal heroine might do in my situation. I grimaced at the thought; I knew exactly what a girl in a story like this would do. She would find the characters in the tale and meet up with them, following them to whatever end, falling in love with one of them (probably the main hero) somewhere along the way, and in the end, find a fairytale ending with her beloved.

I sighed and groaned. I knew that I was absolutely _nothing _like a girl who had fallen into a story like this. If anything, I, Emma Catherine Greenbrier, was the exact opposite of a heroine. I was clumsy, pathetically weak, and had no experience whatsoever with weapons or the wilderness. Why on earth (or was it Middle Earth?) had I been chosen instead of someone who could actually _survive_ in a different world?

After completing my mental list of reasons on why I was extremely pathetic, I realized that this wasn't a good start to my adventure here. If I was indeed meant to go with the Fellowship. I calmed my breathing and tried to think of good skills I did not require.

_Hmmm, let's see here. What's something I'm good at?_ I thought to myself, shutting my eyes in order to think clearer. _Well, Marie and I had always talked about writing a _Lord of the Rings_ fanfiction story. When we did, we both went to other websites and read some stories that we both had written by ourselves. Marie had told me that I was a brilliant writer._

With a frustrated sigh, I slid down the tree trunk to sit on my bottom. Writing wasn't going to help me here. I seriously doubted that I could find a way to kill a bloodthirsty Orc with a story.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that footsteps were drawing closer by the very second. Well, the fact that my eyes were still shut probably factored into this too.

In any case, I suddenly heard a vaguely familiar voice say, sounding rather amused, "Might I ask why you are leaning against a tree in the middle of a forest, miss?"

I let out a small shriek of surprise and my eyes flew open faster than the speed of light. I stood up shakily and gasped loudly when I recognized the man in front of me. He wore a pointy gray hat, a worn gray cloak, and black boots. He carried a twisted wooden staff that I instantly knew. I would know that staff anywhere.

As for the man himself, he had a long gray beard and glimmering dark eyes that studied me to no end, deep as endless pits. His lips twitched slightly, as if he was struggling with the urge to grin at me.

I stammered weakly, "Wh-who are you? What do you want?" I knew perfectly well who this was, but I wanted to hear it come from the man himself. It would mean more to me then.

He seemed amused by this question, as if he had been waiting for someone to ask it. He replied smoothly, "My name shall remain a mystery until your own is revealed, miss. There are many to not trust these days-how can I be sure that you are not an enemy?"

_Darn his smartness!_ I cursed mentally and racked my brain for a name to use. What name sounded like something a hobbit girl would have? Rose, Lilly, Daisy... No, I was definitely _not _using a flower name! I would need a different name... How about... My name in Elvish! Sure, it wasn't a hobbit name but, oh well.

"I am Ardhoniel Freebrook," I declared as confidently as possible. "Who might you be, sir? I believe that it was I who asked you first!" I smiled inwardly when I finished saying this. I supposed I sounded a bit more like a hobbit now.

The familiar man chuckled at the brashness of my last statement, but his eyes shone with curiosity instead. He was studying my face as he spoke. "Oh, yes, you did indeed. I am called Mithrandir, Gandalf, or just Gandalf the Grey, if you would please, Miss Freebrook." All signs of mirth suddenly vanished from Gandalf's face. "You seem familiar, Ardhoniel... Your name is Elvish and yet you are not. Your name sounds like a faded memory to me. Have we ever met?"

I struggled to comprehend his words, still overwhelmed by the very fact that I was gazing at _the _Gandalf the Grey, soon to be the White Wizard. _I wonder what Marie would say if she were here. _I thought excitedly.

At this, my brain blurted out a single horrifying thought: _Marie isn't here, though__._

I gasped mentally and probably would have had a breakdown of weeping if Gandalf had not been standing right in front of me just then. Marie. Oh, this was bad. I was trapped on Middle Earth-without my best friend. _If only we both had gone instead of just me! _I grumbled to myself in my mind.

I answered Gandalf now, finally realizing that he was still awaiting an answer. "Oh, I don't believe I remember you, sir, so, no. My name is Elvish because... I think there is Elvish blood in my family. I am not entirely sure; I, erm, have memory loss because I just sort of woke up here..." My voice trailed off as Gandalf gave me an incredulous look.

"Just woke up here? How peculiar... I wonder..." His expression was thoughtful and his eyes searched my face eagerly now, which made me feel rather uncomfortable, but if the wizard noticed this, he stayed silent on this observation.

"Sorry, you wonder what?" I inquired, equally eager about Gandalf. This was an experience I never _ever _thought I would get to live out and why shouldn't I learn more about the powerful wizard?

Gandalf the Grey leaned heavily upon his staff, seeming to grow older a bit... No, it must have been a trick of the sunlight streaming through the barrier of dense trees in in the forest. He ignored my question and murmured something quietly to himself, probably in Elvish or some other ancient tongue (man, I was going to have to learn some Elvish now, wasn't I? How else would I know what other Elves said? If I _did meet _any, that is...). I was tempted by the urge to wave my hand in front of his face, just to see his reaction, but quickly abandoned this silly idea. That was a one-way ticket to getting on the wizard's bad side, which was something I had no intention of getting on.

Suddenly he startled me by glancing up and grinning widely, his eyes glittering in the light. "Well, seeing as you have forgotten your memory, Miss Freebrook, would you care to follow me on an adventure?"

I was totally unprepared for this question. I stammered, baffled by his words, "Uh, an a-adventure?"

He smiled kindly now. My heart hammered against my chest fast, trying to calm itself very unsuccessfully. What was Gandalf the Grey up to now? How far back in time _was _I? Did he mean the adventure Bilbo Baggins and the Dwarves went on? Or, possibly, was he talking about the quest to destroy the One Ring?

"I am meeting someone in Hobbiton tonight, to warn them that they need to head for Bree quickly. They need protection... Would you be willing to be their companion, Ardhoniel?" He clarified for me.

I gasped softly. _Oh my gosh, Gandalf the Grey is asking me to look after Frodo Baggins?! _Me_, of all the hobbits in Middle Earth? _(Crud, now I was thinking of myself as a hobbit! Well, I was one now, but still! I was a _girl_, not a Middle Earth creature.) Was this really happening? I pinched myself inconspicuously, out of Gandalf's sight, just to be sure that I was not dreaming, and found that this hurt. A lot.

Okay, so this was not a dream.

I stuttered, like the idiot that I am, naturally, "M-Me? Pr-Protect them? Uh, are you sure?"

Gandalf chuckled at my nervousness and patted my head, which was the highest part on me, seeming completely unconcerned by the fact that he was allowing a random hobbit female, whom was supposedly suffering from amnesia, to go on a quest with Frodo. "You have spirit, I can tell, and you seem loyal. Don't you lose him, Ardhoniel! Do not let any harm befall him, please. Frodo, his name, is a good lad but he needs help. I believe in you, Ardhoniel. And, who knows; maybe you shall recover your memory along the way as well!"

I could not find a way to surpress a small grin at his encouraging words. He believed in me. He trusted me with this huge task. _Gandalf _believed in me.

I said quietly, the grin stretched across my face slowly growing, "Yes, I will go with Frodo. I will protect him to the best of my ability."

Gandalf the Grey's dark eyes lit up with happiness at my reply. He seemed to straighten up now, all weariness disappearing from the old wizard's body. He looked more powerful and intimidating in the sunlight as the sun kept rising in the sky high above us.

"Oh, excellent! Now we had best be going or we'll just be standing here forever! We are only a few miles from Hobbiton and it is nearly supper time, so we are making good time, yes?" I smiled bigger and nodded. This action pleased the Grey Wizard and he smiled wider too.

He reached out a large hand to hold my very tiny one with. I hesitated, wondering what it would feel like to touch a wizard briefly, before accepting it in my own.

His hand tingled with warmth and something else that I could not put my finger on. I assumed that it was magic.

"Well, we are off!" Gandalf chuckled as we both set off walking in the direction of Hobbiton. We both had a hobbit to find, after all.

* * *

We both grew increasingly exhausted as the sun ever so slowly decided to descend, painting orange and lavender streaks in the sky. Gandalf kept having to stop, seeming out of breath, and I was very worried about him. What was wrong? Had he gotten sick? Gosh, I honestly hoped he was not feeling ill.

Thankfully, after a couple of hours the old wizard was no longer halting in the fields or forests. I shoved aside all of my concerns and just focused on placing one hairy foot in front of the other. Even with the sun setting, I still was sweating profusely and the soles of my feet ached and screamed in agony. Gandalf did not notice this torture I was going through, as I was keeping all of my pain inside, much like how I normally did so in my life before this day.

Unfortunately, this thought brought back the memories of my horrible middle school, the jerks who made up rumors about me, and my parents who didn't give a care in the world about me. My two brothers were alright; they did hang out with me occasionally, but they were also very annoying and nosy.

I was beginning to miss that nosiness that I had hated hours before.

The gentle voice of Gandalf brought me spiraling back to Middle Earth reality. "You seem very troubled, Ardhoniel. Is something the matter?"

I sighed and looked down at our intertwined hands, one very large and another small. They looked so weird when placed together. "Well, I was just trying to recall my past and... I think I have remembered that I had siblings." I was very careful with my word choice, seeing as he was intelligent and thought that I had amnesia.

Gandalf the Grey flashed me a brief sad smile, as if he somehow knew of what I was going through. This made me wonder what _his _past was like. I did not know anything about Gandalf, save the fact that I had read both _The Hobbit _and _Lord of the Rings_. But, even in those books, they said nothing about Gandalf's history. What had happened to the wizard over the years, before he met Bilbo?

"Ah, I believe I understand you." At this, I glanced upward, shocked. I asked him, "Y-You do?"

He smiled a little longer this time. "Yes. You miss your siblings, no?" I nodded weakly. "I think that they are looking for you; do not fear. Ardhoniel, they must miss you. But, as love is very powerful, they will most likely be struggling to discover your wherabouts right as we speak."

I gave him a small grin, but this time, it was not fully meant. If my brothers _were _concerned about me, they would never find me. They had no idea that at this very moment, I was traveling with Gandalf the Grey to accompany Frodo Baggins, my crush, on a quest. They would probably assume that...that...

I could not bring myself to finish that thought. The unspoken truth was clear; My family would think I had vanished or killed myself so there was no going back to my old life.

A giddy feeling spread throughout my veins, filling up my heart with joy. Finally. After so long, I was free from my burdens on Earth. All that I needed to worry over now was my job: protecting Frodo Baggins as he traveled to Bree.

There was a dilemma with this little task of mine; Frodo would get stapped at Weathertop. So much for protecting him from all harm.

A large lump formed in my throat. I began planning out something stupid, a way to keep my word to Gandalf and not let Frodo get hurt, but hated myself for considering it. Plus, Frodo himself would probably hate me for acting upon it, if I did indeed do so. But, I could not let him get injured. Even though he would not die, I could not break my promise. I would do whatever it took to protect Frodo. I _did _have a pretty big crush on him, after all.

* * *

After a good deal many long hours, we made it to Hobbiton. It had already darkened outside so I had to rely on the lanterns hanging in the windows of hobbit-holes for light. Gandalf looked greatly relieved by our arrival and gripped my small hand a bit more tightly than before. He whispered, "Be very quiet, Ardhoniel. You shall soon learn why darkness is feared."

On that happy note, which also confused me, he led me farther into the hobbit village silently, eyes flitting to the shadows uneasily, as if he half-expected some Nazgul to pop up from the pitch black darkness and attack. The shadows scared me more than I desired to admit, though. I hated the dark. There was a long hallway heading straight between my brother Kyle and my own bedroom in my home back in my old life. Whenever I went to the bathroom besides Kyle's room, I had to walk down that hallway, which terrified me. I saw shadows become monsters and cackle evilly at me; I watched darkness morph into frightening creatures that yearned only for my blood; I spotted terrors that I can't name without having a nervous breakdown (yeah, I watched _way_ too many scary movies). I absolutely _hated _shadows and the dark, so this was no walk in the park for me. As each second passed, my fear grew and grew, causing my breathing to quicken and my heart to pound faster, unable to convince myself that the shadows were not going to transform into beasts and kill me.

I tried to calm myself by looking around at my surroundings and this worked a little bit. The hobbit-holes did not look like how I had imagined (hills with random circular doors placed on their slopes) and if it had not been nighttime, I know I probably would have appreciated the landscape and hobbit-holes more. I _did _see, however, that the windows had intricate patterns on the glass, swirls and colors colliding; the small doors were indeed circular, but they were also just as intricately done, with handles of brass and copper that shone in the firelight; even the hills seemed magnificent, their grass all lush and not a strand was brown or withering. This made me expectant to see what Bag End looked like.

A realization hit me right then; I was going to see my crush, Frodo Baggins. I instantly felt all giddy again and even though I knew I should not act like a silly fangirl, I couldn't help myself. This was _Frodo Baggins _we were talking about here! The hero in the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy; the brave Ring-bearer; the handsome hobbit. (Okay, the last one was my own personal opinion, but still!) I couldn't wait to see Frodo. If he looked anything like how Elijah Wood had portrayed him in the films... I could already feel a swoon coming on.

Gandalf glanced down at me briefly and frowned in befuddlement when he caught the look upon my face. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly, careful not to speak loud. I whispered back, a slow grin spreading across my face, "Oh, nothing. Just admiring Hobbiton."

The Grey Wizard laughed quietly and immediately seemed to regret it, putting on a mask of grimness, searching the darkness once again for any sign of life, which there was none. I shut my mouth too and just decided to keep walking. Perhaps it would be best to save the amusement for later.

We both turned on a steep road and I suddenly spotted a taller hill than the rest, a wooden gate by the road along with a path leading to the front door on its left. The door was slightly wider than the rest we had seen so far and was the color of mustard, which looked strangely good against the hillside. The handle of the door was brass and carved delicately in a bit of a spiral, which mesmerized me. This _had _to be Bag End.

As if on cue, Gandalf noticed the hill too and beamed, his old wrinkled face lighting up like a star in the pitch black darkness. He whispered, "This is Frodo's home. Bag End. His uncle (actually his cousin twice removed, or something of the sort) Bilbo Baggins used to live here with him, but he left recently, just a few weeks ago." The wizard's expression darkened and turned sorrowful rather than delighted, as he had been just a split-second earlier. "Bilbo took young Frodo in after his parents drowned in a boating accident."

I gasped softly, tears welling up in my eyes. I had not read the books (except for _The Hobbit_, which Marie had persuaded me to read) so I did not know anything of Frodo's parents. I felt horrible for the hobbit. That was so sad... To lose your family at a young age... Fate really was cruel.

Gandalf the Grey knocked on the door to Bag End once we had entered through the gate. There was no response from behind the mustard-colored door. Gandalf sighed and tapped his staff on the cobblestone beneath our feet. The round door suddenly swung open to admit.

I raised an eyebrow at my new friend and he chuckled, winking at me as he did so. "I forgot to mention that I am a wizard. My bad."

I laughed quietly and stepped into the hobbit-hole, Gandalf following behind me, having to duck inside however. I was surprised at how much Frodo's home looked like the one in Peter Jackson's films. The hallways seemed rather dark and I did not dare turn on the light to see better (if I even figured out how). There were many doors to rooms stretching down as far as I could see at the moment. There was a study to the left and I entered this room, curious to see if Frodo was writing anything I would be interested in. I rifled through his papers, seeing mostly letters from other relatives and random off-hand notes to himself such as _Clean kitchen tomorrow_, or _Find out how to keep away S-B's_. I realized after a few minutes that "S-B's" were the infamous Sackville-Bagginses that wantedd to own Bag End (I knew this from the movies; I wasn't _that _dumb). I chuckled to myself and heard Gandalf heading towards the kitchen, maybe looking for Frodo. I wondered briefly where he could be. Was he at home? Or, had he gone out?

I opened the window above the desk in the study, hopefully to get some fresh air, and heard an unexpected _creak_ from the round front door. Someone was coming.

My heart fluttered when I scrambled to hide, only succeeding in scattering Frodo's papers in the process. A hobbit with dark curly hair and bright baby blue eyes appeared in the hallway next to the study, seeming nervous. I gasped quietly; it was Frodo Baggins.

Elijah Wood had not done this hobbit any justice; he was more beautiful in reality than in the films. His eyes twinkled in the dark and I found that I was enchanted by him. His wavy dark hair was ruffled slightly from who-knows-where, the ends fluttering a little from the small breeze the window I had opened let in. I wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss him, to have a fangirl moment and squeal hysterically, or cry in joy at the beauty of his fair face.

Or, perhaps I wanted all three scenarios to come true.

Anyways, he had heard me, unfortunately, and turned in my direction, only able to spot my shape, since there were no lights on. I realized that I was only able to see him because of the light streaming in from outside. I heard a muffled voice ask, "Frodo? What is it?" and some light footsteps followed. Frodo's blue eyes shone with fear and he whispered, "Who are you? What are you doing in my hole?"

Oh, crud. Way to make a first impression, Emma.

Suddenly, Gandalf popped out of the shadows behind Frodo and turned the hobbit around by the shoulders. He hissed, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo jumped and frowned before recognizing the man. "Gandalf?" I saw a smile flicker on his face and nearly swooned from happiness. Gosh, he was handsome!

But then, he remembered me and whirled around again. He asked Gandalf, "Are they with you too?" The wizard saw me and chuckled, seeming amused for some weird reason. "Oh, yes. I had almost forgotten about you." This last comment was said to me, for he looked up at that moment and winked. His eyes showed a clear message: _This is Frodo. Protect him._

I nodded slightly, hoping Frodo didn't see me do so, and heard someone gasp loudly. A female voice squeaked out, "Oh...My...Gosh..." Gandalf turned to that sound and frowned, looking troubled. He inquired, not exactly in a nice way, "Who might you be?"

Frodo came to whoever-was-out-in-the-hallway's rescue. "Oh! Gandalf, this is Saerwen Dunburrow. She is a friend, don't worry. I found her by the river and she says that she has lost her memory. She is staying here until she regains her memory. Saerwen, this is Gandalf the Grey. He is an old friend...and a wizard."

Saerwen. Memory loss. No, it couldn't be... I shouldn't get my hopes up. But... Was it possibly...?

I took a shaky breath and stepped out of the study and into the hallway. Frodo took in my appearance, which caused my heart to keep pounding faster, but I did not look at him. I studied the hobbit behind him. She had wildly curly chestnut brown hair that fell to the middle of her back and a pair of green eyes that seemed almost translucent (which was rather freaky). She stared at me, gazing at my clear blue eyes in confusion, wondering why Gandalf as here with some ratty hobbit female. I felt nervous; was this really who I thought it was? Or was I just being naive and hopeful?

I decided to take a chance.

"M-Marie...?"

Her green eyes stared longer into mine, baffled at how I knew her name, and I knew this was her. This was Marie Crowell, my best friend whom I had met online two months ago. The truth of my identity dawned on her and she gasped, tears springing to her eyes. She choked out one word that made me want to break down.

"E-Emma?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait to read this chapter (again, I am apologizing for my forgetfulness). I hope you liked it! This story will not be like any of the other ones you have read; I will make sure of that. *evil grin* Just clearing that up! Review please!**


	4. Revealing and Belonging

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Lord of the Rings_, it would be obvious. I only own Marie and Emma.  
By the way, Ari, my best friend, this is dedicated to you! You are amazing and I love you.**

**Hello again, faithful readers! Just checked out the traffic charts on _Everlasting_ and realized that I have had over 100 readers! Wow, thanks so much to all who have kept reading this story! A special thanks goes to Ynnealay, who has continually written encouraging reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter III  
Revealing and Belonging**

_Marie's POV_

The moment that I had entered Frodo Baggins' hobbit-hole, I was in a state of shock. It was so beautiful! Peter Jackson had not done justice to the amazing architecture in the hobbit-hole; I felt as if I had unexpectedly walked into a room that the Greeks had constructed minutes earlier. The sunlight streamed through any hole leading to outside, creating a warm heavenly glow about the place. Anything silver or gold glittered in the bright light, shimmering as if it had been newly polished. There were too many things to describe in the hallway and in the rooms I could see from the entryway; the golden delicate chandelier that hung above my head; the dark mahogany desk in the study to my left; the faint aroma of cooking mushrooms in the kitchen, which I was unable to see from where I stood, entranced.

I felt as if I had stumbled into a dream. I, Marie Rena Crowell, was standing in Frodo (and Bilbo) Baggins' hobbit-hole, in Bag End, in _Hobbiton_, in the freaking _Shire_!

Frodo laughed and I instantly snapped out of my trance, blushing at his amusement. He laid a hand on my still damp shoulder and I felt a sight shiver race down my spine, which I tried to urge away. He said, smiling, blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight like sapphires, "I am guessing that you are admiring my hole?"

I nodded slowly, a small smile also appearing on my face. Frodo seemed happy a lot more than I had expected. That was going to change when he found the Ring.

He said to me, "It's alright; don't be shy! Come on in, Saerwen." I stepped hesitantly into the hallway, feeling as if I were trespassing in his hobbit-hole, though. Frodo noticed this and grinned wider.

"What is it?" He asked gently. I took a shaky breath, avoiding his eyes or I would get mesmerized by them. I answered quietly, "Your hobbit-hole is amazing and... I feel as if I am trespassing in your home. I-I know it's a silly feeling but-"

Frodo smiled at my nervousness. "It's alright. You aren't trespassing at all! Think of this as home for as long as you need it, Saerwen. Until you regain your memory, you are welcome here. Even after that, you will still be welcome at Bag End."

His smile seriously was contagious. I smiled shyly back and told the hobbit, "Thank you, Frodo. This is really kind of you."

"Not a problem." Frodo's smile just kept on growing larger.

We both stood there for a few more seconds, frozen statues, gazing into each other's eyes, a mixture of green and baby blue forming. I looked away quickly and said, trying to sound nonchalant as I changed the subject, "So, you live here alone?"

Frodo's expression darkened a bit and I immediately wished that I had not asked. My question was answered before he even spoke; Bilbo had already left. How long ago, I didn't know.

"Yes, I am alone. I was taken in by my...uncle, Bilbo. He left a few weeks ago though and I inherited everything of his." He paused before saying uncle and I knew that this was because Bilbo was technically his cousin twice removed or whatever, which may be too confusing for me to understand. Besides, perhaps he had called Bilbo uncle in the movie. Then again, a bunch of things were different from the films in Middle Earth, now that I had officially become a resident here.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Frodo." I whispered softly, placing my hand hesitantly upon his, which still rested on my shoulder. His eyes met mine again and I found myself strangely longing to be sucked into those pools of blue, to swim in them forever. Why did Frodo's eyes have to draw me to them like this? I suppose this was how Emma felt whenever she watched _Lord of the Rings_.

He forced a smile for my sake. "It is alright. You did not know. Now... How about we get you to your new room, hmm?" I gave the handsome hobbit a smile, but this one was also forced for him. I was worried about Frodo but I didn't want to show it.

Frodo took his hand off of my shoulder and instantly I missed the warmth that it had given me. I took his hand as he led me down the narrow hallway to a room on our right, which had a wooden door with swirls on it. I pushed it open slowly and released a gasp that seemed to echo through the bedroom I was gazing in wonder at.

The walls in my new room had been painted a soft tan color, which seemed to suit it, and a small window that was as wide and tall as a stack of _The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, _and _The Return of the King _books piled on top of each other. The bed was just a little longer than I was and had cotton white pillows, covers, and sheets. I walked over to it, in a trance, and touched the covers. They were cold from no usage and surprisingly soft. The headboard of my bed was light brown and had Elvish words carved into the wood in Tengwar script, basically the alphabet of Elvish.

Also in my room were two dressers made of dark wood that I could not name that had six drawers on each. A mirror taller than my arm-length was attached to the back of one of the dressers. I saw a small cushioned chair with a scarlet seat sitting by the window.

Then I spotted a light brown wooden door, which led to another room. I slowly walked into the room, only to realize that this was my own bathroom. I stepped back out of there; there would be time to explore later.

Frodo was sitting with his legs hanging off of my bed, smiling genuinely this time. He asked, "Well? Do you like it?"

I put on a mask of sorrow, a mischievious idea in mind. "No. I do not."

His eyes shone with hurt, which made me begin to regret this idea of mine, but I went on with a huge grin plastered upon my face, "I _love _it, Frodo."

He realized what I had done and rolled his eyes, laughing at my word choice. I sat beside him, laughing alongside my new friend. He quipped, "It appears that you have a sense of humor."

I shrugged, fighting to contain another laugh. "I try."

Frodo smiled and shook his head, looking at the bedroom wall across from the two of us. A faraway look arrived in his baby blue eyes. "You know, Saerwen, this room used to belong to a young preteen hobbit boy."

A smile that had started to appear on my face faded away. "This... This was _your _old room?"

He did not reply, only stared intently at the tan wall.

I was not sure how I felt about this. I was sleeping in a room that had once belonged to Frodo Baggins? Once again, the sensation of being a trespasser came.

Frodo stood up suddenly and said, that forced grin on his face again, "Well, I'll go get you some dry clothes. Anything you would prefer? A dress...?"

"No, no thanks. I don't do dresses..." I quickly told him. I personally hated dresses. The last time I had worn one was when I was four. I was perfectly fine with the type of clothing that I currently wore. In fact, I probably would have worn my blouse and pants if I had not been sent to Middle Earth in a river.

My new hobbit friend grinned, this time a bit more sincere. "I can tell. I'll go ask Rosie Cotton; she lives a bit away from here. I'll be back soon." With that, he exited the bedroom. I listened silently and a few moments later, heard the round front door shut closed.

I just sat on the bed for a bit, not sure what to do. What did normal hobbits do in their free time? Finally, I decided to get up and go through the drawers in the dresser without a mirror. In the second-to-last drawer, I spotted two journals made of black leather. I picked up the one closest to me and flipped through the pages, my eyes drawn suddenly to a word that stuck out: _death_.

I frowned and read the entry.

_November 10_

_I have tried to come up with a way to prolong the day Bilbo wants me to play outside with all the other hobbit boys and girls, which has not been working. I know that it is only a matter of time before he becomes stubborn and puts his foot down. He won't understand why I can't play with other children. Bilbo is kind and I appreciate everything that he does for me, really, but he will never be a replacement for my father. Death has taken my parents underwater, into a dark sea where all is still and lifeless, and I shall never see them again. I hate death. It has ruined my life. If only I had died instead in that river. If only I had also gone down with my parents. Then perhaps I would not feel so lonely here._

_Bilbo is calling for me; I must go. I shall write later on, hopefully._

_~FB_

I stared blankly at the black-bound journal, staring at the worn yellowing parchment with the entry I had just read written down on it. This was Frodo's private journal. I felt like a huge trespasser now. I quickly tossed the book unceremoniously back into the open drawer and tried to calm my breathing. Frodo's thoughts were not something that I had wished to know-but I had learned them anyway.

Frodo reminded me a lot like Emma. They both kept their true emotions bottled up inside and tried not to worry anyone with their feelings or thoughts. They both were sensitive and yearned for affection and love.

My throat closed up. Emma had been haunting my thoughts ever since I had arrived in Middle Earth. I wondered if she was okay. Was she worried about me? Had she been freaking out about my disappearance? Was I even being missed?

To try and distract myself from Emma and Frodo, I picked up the other journal, the one I had not touched. I opened to the first page and found that it was empty of words. I skimmed the other pages and discovered that this entire journal was empty. Apparently whoever had received it (most likely Frodo) had never used it.

An idea formed in my head. I glanced around and searched through the drawers of the two dressers, finding a quill and ink bottle in the last drawer on the dresser with a mirror. I smiled to myself and flipped to the first page of the black journal, dipped the tip of the feather quill in some ink, and began to write.

_Sometime after September 22_

_I found this journal in the last drawer to the bottom of the dresser in my new room, the only one with a mirror. I hope that no one reads this, as my private thoughts are my own, thank you very much._

_So, about me, then?_

_My real name is Marie Rena Crowell, I am fourteen years old, and I lived in Miami, Florida, until a few hours ago, when I woke up underwater in a river in the Shire. I have always read about fanfictions where the heroine falls into some random spot in time during the story of Frodo and the One Ring, but I never thought that I would actually be sent here. I know that I am not dreaming because if I was, why would this feel so real? I have _never _dreamed vividly. My dreams are always fuzzy and make absolutely no sense._

_I think that Middle Earth (well, the Shire, that is) is just beautiful so far. The grass is bright green, the sun shines so brilliantly in the sky, and the architecture in the hobbit-holes is magnificent! Tolkein could never describe this in full detail without fainting at least once._

_The hobbits are kind too. Frodo, whom I have grown rather fond of, has been very sweet and is currently off to Rosie Cotton's home to ask for some blouses and pants, seeing as the ones I arrived in are soaked. Speaking of blouses, why is it that mine has a drooping neckline that makes me look like some tramp?!_

_Anywho, I hope to use this to tell about my new life here. Who knows, maybe this shall somehow make its way back to Earth and be published, becoming famous?_

_**Le melon**,_

_Saerwen_

I looked up from the journal at the sound of the door closing loudly. Frodo was back. I quickly shut the drawers on the two dressers, placed my new journal inside the pillowcase of a pillow, and turned back to the door of my bedroom. Frodo came into view seconds later, grinning, arms full of blouses and some pants.

"Rosie was quite generous. She had to give you some trousers from her brothers though, since she had none. She hopes to meet you soon." Frodo said to me cheerfully, seeming in a better mood than when he had left my new bedroom. I smiled and replied, "Tell her that I thank her when you see her again, if I don't see her first. I did not expect so many clothes, to be honest!"

Frodo chuckled at this and said, "Well, I'll leave you to get changed. And, you'll see her tonight actually, because I was planning on going to the _Green Dragon _tavern tonight. She works there. Would you like to go?"

My heart fluttered. I knew all about the _Green Dragon_; I recalled it very well from the films. I smiled wider. "Sure, I'll go."

He smiled and shut the door behind him. I stood there for a moment listening to his light footsteps fade away down the hall before changing out of my damp clothes and into the ones Rosie had donated to me. I studied my reflection in the mirror on one of the dressers curiously, surprised at how much I had changed appearance-wise. My hair was wild, as it usually was after being damp (or how it was normally), and seemed to have turned a little darker than it was on Earth. My eyes were still translucent as ever, which annoyed me. I hated my eye color. What kind of pigment is translucent green? Thankfully, my acne was also gone. That would have been even more frustrating.

The blouse I wore now was a soft blue color, rather like Frodo's eyes, its neckline only reaching halfway to my chest this time, thankfully. The pants were a bit baggy at the ankles and were the same color as the wood on my bed's headboard. I had not taken off the gray stone necklace, even though I was now positive that it was not mine, because it seemed to go nicely with my new outfit (selfish of me, I know).

The necklace bugged me more than I wanted. Why had I appeared on Middle Earth with it on? Was it significant? I knew that I certainly didn't own any stone necklaces back home. Had that strange white light suddenly decided to drop a grey stone pendant on my neck for fun?

Another frustrating question came up: What or who had brought me here? And why now? That white light I had seen had to have come from somewhere.

_Forget about this confusing stuff for now, Marie._ said a small voice in my head. _Just go enjoy the fact that you're here!_

That voice had a good point.

I plastered a grin on my face and walked out of the room, deciding that maybe this life would be better than my old one.

* * *

Frodo and I walked back from the _Green Dragon _together, laughing still about how Merry and Pippin's song that they had sung in the tavern had been a huge hit.

I had been excited to meet Merry and Pippin because they both were part of my favorite character group. They had not been as I had expected; silly, goofy hobbits that had no clue how to be serious. They had proved my theory wrong.

Pippin had acted rather ridiculous, yes, but he had also been drunk so who could blame him? He could probably be more serious in a situation without beer involved, but I rather liked him. When we were introduced, he did some elaborate bow and laughed, saying, "I'm Pippin! Nice to meet you, Saerwen!"

Merry was the main one who proved me wrong. He had acted goofy with his cousin when singing and dancing to the drinking song, but when Frodo had introduced us, he had been sober and just smiled before saying, "Nice to meet you too, Saerwen. Don't mind Pip; he's just being a drunken idiot right now." This had caused me to laugh. Merry had been more of a favorite than Pippin back home so I expected that I may like him more.

Rosie Cotton was another I had met. She seemed kind and I enjoyed her company for the most part, but she kept asking if I liked any hobbits. Boys had always made me feel uncomfortable so this wasn't a topic I particularly was fond of.

Anyway, Frodo and I were in a pleasant mood when we neared Bag End. I didn't bother trying to look around at the hobbit-holes in the twilight because I figured I would end up just standing still in the middle of the road, gaping like an idiot. It was a bit darker than I liked but even the shadows couldn't ruin my good mood. Perhaps I would go to the _Green Dragon _more often.

Frodo said, smiling wide, "So, I take it you enjoyed tonight?" I nodded, also smiling wider. His smile should have a warning label on it: _CAUTION Laugh and smile very contagious so beware!_

"I loved it! It was interesting to meet everyone." I told him eagerly.

"I thought you might." Frodo said, eyes shining in the dim firelight. "Maybe we'll go again sometime."

I beamed, my mood soaring to a new level of ectasy. "Oh, yes, please!"

He laughed and shook his head, teasing, "I swear you act like a child sometimes." I shrugged and unexpectedly, I found that I was slipping my hand into his. His blue eyes widened slightly, but Frodo seemed a little pleased at this action.

Frodo entered the hobbit-hole first and froze in the hallway, staring into the study, eyes as wide as golf balls. I whispered, "Frodo? What is it?" but he did not reply. I saw his lips move and grew fearful. What had happened?

Just then, Gandalf the Grey appeared from the shadows and turned Frodo around, hissing, "Is it secret? Is it safe?"

I clapped a hand over my mouth and thought excitedly _Gandalf is here! This is amazing! He looks so much like he did in the first film! If only Emma were here to see this..._

My heart sank. Emma would never know I had seen Gandalf. She wouldn't see him in flesh and blood, ever. Only I would.

I gasped loudly once I stepped into the hobbit-hole. Gandalf looked so old and...powerful. I squealed, forgetting about not being a fangirl, "Oh...My...Gosh..."

The wizard turned to me now and his dark eyes studied my own. I felt as if I was being read, like an open book. He questioned me sternly, "Who might you be?"

Uh oh. I was already on his bad side.

I opened my mouth to explain but Frodo came to my rescue, thankfully. "Oh! Gandalf, this is Saerwen Dunburrow. She is a friend, don't worry. I found her by the river and she says that she has lost her memory. She is staying here until she regains her memory. Saerwen, this is Gandalf the Grey. He is an old friend...and a wizard."

I smiled and acted as if this last bit of news shocked and intrigued me. After all, he could not know that I knew who this man was.

Gandalf looked at me a bit less suspiciously but I still felt awkward by his gaze. A hobbit girl suddenly stepped out of the shadows from the study and stared at me with an expression I couldn't place my finger on. She had wavy blonde hair that was shoulder-length and clear blue eyes. I studied her face; had I seen it before?

After a few seconds, she whispered, seeming partly scared, partly hopeful, "M-Marie...?"

I thought to myself _Okay, I have a stalker._ Why was she calling me by my real name? Did I know her from Miami?

The truth suddenly dawned on me and I wanted to cry. This was Emma Greenbrier I was staring at.

I choked out, tears forming quickly in my eyes, "E-Emma?" Her eyes welled up with tears too and she nodded, seeming like she was about to break down. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably, shaking like a branch in the wind.

I surged forward and embraced her, tears hitting her blouse like bullets. She let out a sob and I silently cried with my best friend as she hugged me back tightly. Of all the things in this world and the next, I never thought that I would ever get to hug Emma. It felt unreal. It was the imaginary frying pan that slammed into my face, bringing the truth along with it: This was no dream.

Emma whispered, trembling even more in my arms, "I-I can't b-believe this is r-real. It's y-you... It's r-really y-you, Marie..."

I nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks swiftly and plopping down onto her shoulder, my heart hiding up in my throat. She was here. I wasn't alone anymore. Emma was here.

I whispered, "I missed you so much." She let out a small sob and buried her face into my shoulder soaking it with moist droplets of water. I could not care less. So what if my blouse and shoulder got wet? I was hugging Emma, for Pete's sake!

"What is going on here?" Emma and I released our tight grip on each other and turned to see Gandalf and Frodo staring at us suspiciously. Uh oh.

Gandalf repeated, "What is going on? You both are calling each other by different names than the ones you specifically told us and seem to know each other already! Neither of you have lost your memories, have you?"

The look in Frodo's brilliant blue eyes made me want to cry harder. His eyes shouted at me _Why? Why did you lie to me?_ I wanted to hug him, to tell him that I was extremely sorry, but I guessed that it would take more than a single apology to regain Frodo Baggins' trust.

Emma whispered to the two "fictional" character, "We never did... But, the reason why we lied is one you would never believe, so we decided to try and forget the past because no one needed to know about it here."

"Who are you both, then?" Frodo said softly, his eyes fixed on Emma's clear blue pair, which made her blush slightly. "Why did you lie to us? Where are you two really from?"

I sucked in a deep breath, knowing that they probably would not believe us. I exchanged a nervous look with Emma (gosh, I had missed her so much) before facing Frodo and saying, "I'm Marie Crowell. Saerwen is my name in Elvish. This is Emma Greenbrier. I'm guessing that she told you, Gandalf, that her name was Ardhoniel?" He nodded. "That is _her _name in Elvish. We both lied because, like I said, you most likely will look at the two of us as if we are insane. We... We are from another world called Earth."

Frodo's eyes widened and his jaw slowly began dropping. Gandalf looked astonished and studied our faces closely, which made me very uncomfortable. Emma shifted her weight and said quietly, "It's true. We are."

The wizard stroked his beard slowly, murmuring words to himself in a different tongue, and suddenly smiled warmly at us both. "I should have known... You both are from another world, you say? Were you both related at all there?"

Baffled by this, Emma and I shook our heads, frowning. Emma added, "We met each other on a...erm...website. A website is something people go on in our world to chat with others and...um, learn things." Describing the internet was difficult to do; I could tell just by looking at my friend's face that she was struggling for a good explanation.

Gandalf smiled a bit wider. "Good, good..."

Why did wizards always talk in riddles? Emma sighed in frustration, clearly thinking the same as I was. "Please, speak English! What is it that you know? You obviously know _something _about Marie and I!"

He studied our expressions for a few minutes more before sighing. "Yes, I suppose you two need to know... Very well." Gandalf took a deep breath and then began to explain.

"Long ago, I used to have more allies and friends than I did now. Only a couple were hobbits but most of them were Elves and Men. There was one of my friends, a young hobbit named Terren Freeburrow who made his living as a mapmaker, exploring Middle Earth and sketching the land out to the best of his ability, creating new versions of the map residents in _this _world normally used. He was a brilliant artist and I loved to watch him work. He was especially good at drawing out the mountain ranges; he seemed to make them pop right off the parchment!

"Anyway, one day Terren journeyed to Rivendell, hoping to explore more of the landscape there, and met Yára Gûlwen, a fair Elf maiden who was the daughter of Lord Elrond's adviser Alyan Gûlwen. He stayed in Rivendell for a longer time than he had thought he would: nearly two weeks longer! He came back to the Shire and when I visited him soon after, he confessed to me that he had fallen for Yára.

"Terren rode with me back to Rivendell three months after and asked Yára to marry him as soon as he saw her. Her face must have glowed that day, she looked so delighted. She accepted and they wed a year later in early February, when the snow was still falling softly. I must admit that it was a rather lovely wedding... But, sadly, what happened afterwards was not.

"Alyan Gûlwen was not at all pleased about his only daughter marrying a mapmaking Halfling. He strode up to Terren and threatened to kill him after the wedding was over. Terren, bless him, was very calm and explained that he loved Yára and would protect her no matter what happened. Alyan was furious with this and stormed out of Rivendell that day. Some scouts later found his bloody body in a forest miles off, most likely destroyed by some Goblins, since the forest was close to the mountains where they reside.

"Terren and Yára lived peacefully in Rivendell for a few months, having everything that they wanted right there in the Last Homely Home (another name for Rivendell). But, in May, Yára unexpectedly sat Terren down and told him that she was having a baby. Of course, he was astonished and ecstatic; he was going to be a father, after all! And, indeed he was, because seven months later, on the twenty-second of December, their daughter Saerwen Rena Freeburrow was born."

"Wait!" I said, heart pounding quicker than it should have been. "That's... That's _my_ name! My name is Marie Rena!"

Gandalf nodded at me, a smile playing on his lips. "Indeed it is. Will you allow me to finish my tale?"

I slowly whispered, "Yes." and bit my lip. I didn't like where this tale was going though.

He continued, "Terren and Yára were overjoyed and for two years gave their baby girl everything she desired. They loved her more than anything in the world and told Saerwen this constantly. If anything could have made their lives better than they already were, they could not believe it. And they didn't when Yára discovered that she would be having a second child soon. Their second daughter was born on November twenty-ninth, and they called her Ardhoniel Clare Freeburrow."

Emma gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, turning pale. She whispered, her words slightly muffled by her hand, "My name is Emma. But, my middle name is Catherine..."

Gandalf chose to ignore my best friend this time. "The two daughters loved each other like neither of the proud parents had ever seen before. Ardhoniel and Saerwen played happily together and learned to love each other as time went by. They were growing into beautiful young girls. I often visited the Freeburrows when I came to Rivendell occasionally. They were charming children and I thought of them as my grandchildren, even though I had none.

"However, the other Elves did not appreciate 'half Halflings' running about in the corridors of their city. They did not think of the two girls as normal. Some called Saerwen and Ardhoniel 'mistakes of the Valar'. These insults hurt Yára and Terren, for they loved their girls and couldn't care less what they were. They both hoped that this was a temporary setback and the Elves would soon forget about the children.

"The Elves did no such thing. They taunted the sisters, chased them, sometime even attempted to hurt them. By the time that Saerwen was six and Ardhoniel was four, they had to stay inside their home to avoid others, for fear of getting killed. Yára wrote me a letter during that time, telling me how horrified she was at the behavior of her own people, how she wished desperately that she could send the girls far away, to a world where they would be alright.

"I found a way to open a portal to another realm, one which I didn't dare enter myself, a year later and decided to allow Ardhoniel and Saerwen to enter it together. Yára and Terren brought their daughters to a hill high up, outside of Rivendell, where I was waiting for them. I told them that I would also cast a spell to erase their memories of us all, of this world, and give them different names, but ones similar to their originals. Ardhoniel and Saerwen did not understand why they had to go, but they stepped through the portal and vanished forever. Strangely, afterwards I found that I couldn't find the spell to conjure the portal anymore. It had also vanished."

The wizard looked at Emma and I, who were trembling violently. His voice became softer as he spoke to us both, gentler instead of suspicious. "I believe that at last I have found them. They have come back to Middle Earth."

* * *

** What did you think of Marie and Emma's real past? Be honest, write a review telling me what you think please! I'm not trying to make Mary-Sue's but if they sound like ones after this long chapter, please tell me. I will revise this if you need me to.**


	5. Aging and Gardeners

**Disclaimer: I own Emma Greenbrier and Marie Crowell. Nothing else. (Well, maybe Yára and Terren and Alyan count... See last chapter if you have no clue who I am talking about.)  
This story is dedicated to my best friend in the world.**

**By the way, last chapter I completely forgot about the Elvish phrase _Le melon_ that was in Marie's new journal! I promised to translate Elvish at the end of each chapter; oops, my bad. Le melon means I love you. Forgive my horrible memory! Also, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far because this is amazing to have encouraging readers!**

* * *

**Chapter IV  
Aging and Gardeners**

_Emma's POV_

This could not be happening. It made absolutely no sense! Marie and I were supposedly half Elf, half hobbit? I think I would know if I was part Elf! Besides, I have an official birth certificate back home in Cincinnati that says my parents are indeed Frank and Juliette Greenbrier.

Frodo, who had said nothing so far, frowned. "Wait, you're saying that this is Ardhoniel and Saerwen Freeburrow? How is that possible?" Gandalf shrugged, obviously baffled by this, and replied, "Perhaps the Valar saw fit to return the girls home."

Marie said, "No, I'm sorry, this can't be right. Those girls... They can't be us! They would be a lot older too, if they came back here!"

The wizard winced, as if he had just forgotten something that he now recalled. "Ah, yes, about the age problem... I also changed that. They would seem to just be born normally, so that there was no confusion about the birth parents. So, add fourteen years to the age that you were when you left Middle Earth...five and seven."

I gasped. I was really...nineteen?! Marie paled visibly and moaned, her face buried in her hands. I quickly calculated her age and realized that she was twenty-one. Oh, that was just cruel, Gandalf. Way to make things worse.

I cried, "No, we can't be those girls! We are fourteen and twelve, not twenty-one and nineteen! We were born on Earth, not Middle Earth, Gandalf!"

His dark eyes studied mine and I saw sadness in their endless depths. He said quietly, "Is that so? Emma, I would know your faces anywhere. You both look exactly like Ardhoniel and Saerwen; the eyes; the hair; the birthmark on your left wrist." Without warning, Gandalf seized my left wrist and twisted it so that my birthmark, shaped like a small flower. I managed to squeak out, "C-Could be a coincidence!"

Gandalf ignored this and let go of my wrist, still talking. "Besides, Emma, you both are already changing. The way you looked back in the other world was _not_ the real you. Look in that mirror over there if you want anymore proof, child."

The minute he said this, I did not want to look back. I would not. I knew that I would regret that decision and hate myself, especially since Frodo's baby blue eyes, fixed upon me, were widening. I would not look at that mirror no matter what. That would be a horrible choice, as far as I could tell.

Suddenly, Marie gasped very loudly and I turned around, wondering what was wrong. I got the shock of my life because I wasn't staring at Marie Crowell any longer. I was looking at...a woman.

Her chestnut-colored hair was falling to her waist now, _much_ longer than it had been earlier, ringlets of curls hanging around her face. Those strange translucent green eyes were brighter and filled with tears. Her face showed youth, but she didn't look young enough. Her chest had grown larger and she was now a good few inches taller than both Frodo and I. Her skin was slightly darker than before, now a light tanned color. Her lips were pinker and full, her cheeks smooth and zit-free (lucky), the faint dark circles under her eyes vanished now, her trembling body's shape suddenly curved. She was startlingly pretty, and looked terrified of herself. I couldn't blame my best friend. She looked absolutely _nothing_ like Marie Rena Crowell anymore.

Marie choked out, a single tear straying from her right eye down her smooth cheek, "I guess this m-means we're sisters."

I couldn't hold myself back the second she finished speaking. I _had _to look now. I had to see what had become of _my_ body. I knew that I wasn't going to like the image I saw but there was no way to stop my wandering eyes when they drifted to the mirror.

My reaction was a bit overdramatic. I shrieked louder than necessary, clapping a hand over my mouth in horror, hating myself for looking into the mirror now. I was no longer staring at me; I was now gazing in fright at some...woman.

My wavy blonde hair had grown to my navel, a bit straighter than it had been moments ago, which made me look more like Emma Greenbrier, actually, since my hair was straight on Earth. My clear blue eyes had gotten a shade darker, glittering with unshed tears. Like Marie, I had no pimples and no dark circles underneath my eyes. My chest was a bit bigger and my lips were a lighter pink, full like my friend's as well. My skin tone had also darkened a little, only mine looked more pale than Marie's, somehow. I was growing a bit taller too, finally reaching a height that made me slightly shorter than Marie and equally tall as Frodo. I was shocked to see that I looked so much older than I had thought I was. I had no idea who I was anymore.

A gentle hand was hesitantly laid on my left shoulder and I turned to see who was attempting to comfort me. My blue eyes met a baby blue pair and my heart fluttered. It was Frodo.

He whispered softly, "Emma?"

That word tore at my heart, no, at my soul. Emma... That wasn't me now. I didn't know what I was or who I was. My entire life, everything that I knew, was fake. Emma was just a lie, a pseudonym used instead of a name I had been given at birth.

The truth slapped me hard in the face. I was half hobbit, half Elf. I was from Middle Earth. I had been sent away at age five because of prejudiced Elves. I was actually nineteen, not twelve. And, my long-lost sister just happened to be a girl I had met online two months ago, Marie.

I let out a pitiful sob and crumpled to my knees like paper being formed into a ball, my insides churning. Tears slipped down my face and onto my lap, my breathing quickening as I cried. Frodo sat next to me and wrapped an arm slowly around my shoulders, as if he was not sure if this was the right thing to do. Great, my crush was weirded out by my random crying fit. Oh, well! Why should I care anymore?

I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands, not daring to look beyond my slender fingers. Why did this have to happen to me of all people? Why?! Sure, I had wanted to come here and maybe even be from Middle Earth at one point, but now I realized the truth; life was just as cruel here. Dreams coming true? Yeah, right! That was a load of cow dung. Whoever made up that saying is a naïve dreamer, like I was. They obviously had a perfect life, unlike me.

If anything, I wished that I could just be dreaming. Then I would wake up at home and have to get ready for school, since it was Wednesday tomorrow. Well, on Earth it was that is.

How much time had passed back in Cincinnati? Was I missed? Did anybody care that I was gone? Or, had they all forgotten about me? _Serves them right if they weep, _I thought angrily. _They always bullied me and never gave a care about my feelings or what I wanted. They are selfish people who don't deserve happiness._

"Ardhoniel?"

That name, my _real _name, broke through my miserable thoughts. I looked up, despite myself, and saw Frodo's caring eyes staring down at me. Why did he have to be so kind? I probably looked like a wreck and yet he still wanted to comfort me?

He said gently, "It is going to be okay, Emma." I shook my head, in absolutely no mood to hear reassuring words. I replied hoarsely, "No, it is _not_. Everything I know... Everything I _thought _I was... I just don't know why this had to happen to _me_ of all people! My life was horrible back there and it's just as bad here, apparently! I don't know who I am anymore... _What _I am..."

Frodo tilted my chin up to force my blue eyes to meet his when my head began to droop downwards. _Darn his good looks! _Frodo said softly, "I know life isn't fair; believe me, Emma, I know. Bad things happen to good people... But, think of it this way: You can start a new life here, be who you want, be who you really are inside. I know who you are. You're Ardhoniel Clare Freebrook, half Elf, half hobbit, former resident of another world. I know that you're not comfortable with this real you but... I rather like it." He gave me a small grin.

My heart thumped against my chest, threatening to fly free. Did that mean he thought I was cute?

Yep, still thinking like a twelve-year-old.

I whispered, "Alright. I-I guess I can learn to adjust."

He smiled wider and helped me up. I looked around and noticed that the wizard and my sister were gone. "Uh, Frodo? Where's Gandalf and Marie?"

"Oh, in the kitchen. They went there a few seconds after you...erm..." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and I said, "It's okay. You don't need to go on."

Frodo nodded and made to head for the kitchen but I stopped him, struck with an idea. "Um, by the way... Please call me Ari from now on."

He smiled. "Alright, Ari."

* * *

When we came into the kitchen, sure enough, Marie and Gandalf were sitting down at the table, talking quietly. I strained my ears but could not discern what they both said.

Gandalf looked up at the sound of our light footsteps (apparently hobbits can move around without much sound) and plastered a grin on his face. "Ah, there you are. We were waiting for you two to join us."

I saw Marie's translucent green eyes focusing on a crumb on the table and wondered what they had discussed. I decided to ask later, seeing as I doubted she would tell me now.

I sat beside Marie and Frodo made to sit too, but the wizard said, "Frodo, will you go get the envelope? It seems I shall be telling two tales tonight."

The hobbit looked extremely confused by this but disappeared to go get it. That was when I realized what tale he would be telling and decided to take a risk. "Erm, Gandalf? We both know this tale you're going to tell. The one about the Ring and Mordor, right?"

He gasped and paled. He whispered, "H-How do you know?"

"Uh, back in our world, there are books about Frodo and the Ring. They tell what happens to him as the story progresses." I explained.

Gandalf nodded grimly. "I see. Well, you both must never tell about your knowledge. Intelligence is dangerous, especially in these times. You could be hunted for what you know."

Marie, who had been silent for a while, spoke up. "We won't."

Gandalf nodded and smiled as Frodo reentered the kitchen carrying an envelope. I knew the One Ring was inside so I looked away quickly. Marie whispered to me, "Is it alright if I go by Marie from now on? I won't be able to remember who Saerewen is if I don't." I smiled and said, "Sure. And, I'm going by Ari."

"Gandalf!" We turned back to Frodo. He was gaping at the wizard, who had just thrown the envelope he had been handed into a blazing fire in the fireplace, which he had lit using his magic. The paper and wax seal slowly began burning off and I whispered to my sister, feeling nervous about the fact that we both could be tempted by the One Ring if we stared too long, "Don't look at it when it comes into sight!"

She understood my reasoning and nodded, glancing away, staring at a wall. I looked at my hands, the table, anything but the golden ring sitting in the burning embers of the fireplace just three feet away. I could feel the heat from the flames and didn't need to look to know that the ring was not melting along with the envelope paper and seal.

I heard Gandalf pick the ring out of the fire with tongs and place it into Frodo's hand. He said, "Tell me; what do you see?" I waited for the answer and sure enough, Frodo soon exclaimed that he saw markings on the gold band.

My heart hammered faster when Gandalf recited the famed phrase about the Ring of Sauron. The words echoed in my head like a haunting melody, chanting it over and over.

_One Ring to rule them all,_

_One Ring to find them._

_One Ring to rule them all,_

_and in the darkness bind them._

Marie and I didn't pay much attention to the tale of Sauron's ring, the large battle in Middle Earth, Isildur taking the ring, Gollum murdering his own cousin for the ring, and how Bilbo found the golden treasure. We already knew the story so what was the point in listening to it again? I didn't dare glance down at the gold ring on the table, inches from my hands, and watched Frodo instead. His expression grew from interest to terror slowly. I felt bad for him. I hated the fact that I knew what he would act like because of this stupid ring. Why had Tolkein been so terrible to his hero?

Frodo and Gandalf suddenly stood and walked into the study. Marie and I followed, listening too Frodo as he spoke. "We'll keep it hidden. We'll never speak of it again! No one else knows it's here... Do they, Gandalf?" At this the hobbit turned around and his big blue eyes were full of fright. I wanted to comfort him, to say that it would be okay, but knew that I couldn't lie about the future. I _knew_ things wouldn't be alright.

Gandalf's tone was grave and I listened to the wizard while staring out the open window...which I had forgotten to shut. Oh, well. At least Sam could be caught now and I hadn't disrupted the future or anything. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. Amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words: _Shire. Baggins._"

Frodo's expression changed once again to horror. "Shire! Baggins! But... that'll lead them here!" Marie nodded grimly, looking saddened about our new friend's fear.

Frodo held out the ring to Gandalf, which horrorfied the old wizard. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

Gandalf cried, "No, Frodo, no!"

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!" shouted Frodo, looking and sounding desperate.

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Gandalf shook his head, seeming older in the firelight. Frodo lowered his outstretched hand that still held the gold trinket. His voice shook when he said, "But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

Gandalf shook his head again. "No, it cannot..." His dark eyes met mine and my throat became suddenly dry. He knew that I had to go with Frodo now, no matter what. I had promised to keep him safe from all harm, and I would not break my promise.

The handsome hobbit clutched the ring close to him, eyes grim. "What must I do?"

Gandalf replied, "You must leave the Shire. Don't worry; you shall not be alone." Frodo frowned, baffled by this comment. Marie looked just as puzzled. She whispered to me, "That wasn't something I remember him saying..."

I took a deep breath and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder gently, my heart pounding quickly inside my chest. I tried to keep my knees from transforming into Jell-O, which was increasingly difficult. "He's right. I'm going with you."

My sister gasped loudly. "No! Ari, what are you thinking?" She looked terrified of the prospect that I would be traveling with Frodo.

"Marie, I have to! He is going to need help if he wants to evade capture. Plus... Gandalf actually asked me to before we came here." I told her.

Frodo and Marie gaped at the wizard, who looked rather uncomfortable with the disbelieving stares from the two others. He admitted, "Yes, I did tell Ardhoniel to go with Frodo. She promised to keep him from harm."

"Why?" Marie's expression changed to anger. "Why would you ask someone you randomly found to go on a journey with someone you need to keep out of harm?! Well if Ari is going with Frodo, then I'm coming as well! I'm not letting Ari go without me."

I asked, "Marie, what are you doing?" "I'm not letting you go with him by yourself!" my older sister said, her eyes flashing. She looked absolutely determined to not let me go alone. Maybe it was because of the Nazgul... Well, that probably _was_ what she was afraid of, actually.

Gandalf sighed. "Alright. You may go with him as well." Frodo cried, "No, I won't let you both go with me! I need to go by myself. This is something you cannot help me with."

"Frodo, get this into your head: We're in this together!" I said to him, frustrated with the reactions from both Frodo and Marie.

Marie nodded in agreement. "We're going with you, no matter what!"

Just then, there was a sharp echoing _snap_ from in the bushes underneath the open window. Gandalf hissed, "Get down!" and walked cautiously to the window. Frodo crouched down but Marie and I did no such thing. We just watched patiently as the wizard crept to the window.

Frodo whispered to us, "Someone's out there! Get down!" but we just ignored him. Gandalf lunged down with his staff and smacked the poor eavesdropping hobbit on the head. "OW!"

Gandalf yanked him inside by the shirt and dropped him on the table, which was when I got my first good look at Samwise Gamgee.

His hair was tousled and sandy, his eyes a light brown. His skin resembled a light tan color. His hands were calloused from working in the garden all day and he actually seemed a bit handsome, which I had not thought when I watched the movies. He wore a white shirt and brown pants, his hairy feet covered in mud and dirt.

Gandalf yelled, "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" He looked so furious that I felt bad for poor scared Sam.

"I have been droppin' no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." He said quickly. Frodo stood up from where he crouched and I saw that he looked rather amused by his gardener's fear of the wizard.

"A little late for trimming the verge don't you think?" said Gandalf in response, his wrinkled face turning slightly red from anger.

"I heard raised voices..."

"What did you hear?! Speak!" commanded Gandalf the Grey angrily.

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about other worlds and half Elves... and a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but... Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin'... unnatural." Sam glanced from Gandalf's face to Frodo's to Marie's and then to mine. He frowned. "Wh-Who is she?"

"Ardhoniel Freebrook, which you should know." The wizard replied. His dark eyes showed that he was no longer angry. In fact, he seemed very smug. "As for you, Samwise... I have thought of a better use for you."

* * *

The minute Gandalf told Marie, Frodo, and I to go pack for the journey to Bree, my sister grabbed my hand and led me to her room. It was larger than my old bedroom! The twilight outside didn't look so frightening from indoors when peering through a window. The bed's sheets looked so soft and inviting, but I couldn't rest, sadly. I had a quest and a hobbit to protect.

Marie grabbed a bunch of blouses and pants for us both, which she said had been given to her by none other than Rosie Cotton, and said, "So, tell me how it happened!"

"What?"

"You know... How you arrived here." She looked up, her eyes glimmering in the candlelight from the small candle by the bed.

Oh, that. I sighed. "Well, I was staring at the computer screen, ten minutes after you logged off, and suddenly, there was a white light that took me to some sort of forest. Gandalf found me and we traveled here. What about you?"

She gasped. "A white light took me too! Only, it came from _The Fellowship of the Ring_ and I passed out from naseua right after and-Wait. I never logged off, Ari." She frowned.

"Maybe the computer logged you out after you vanished...?" I suggested weakly. Yet another unsolvable mystery. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh, well, I ended up underwater in a river not far from Hobbiton-"

"You nearly drowned?!" I cried. My trip seemed so easy now, compared to hers.

Marie shifted her weight. "As I was saying, I crawled out of the river, soaking wet, and Frodo found me. He took me to Bag End, got me dry clothes, and we went to the _Green Dragon_ and were returning here when you and Gandalf arrived. Oh! I also found something!"

She dropped the clothes she had been holding and raced to the bed, pulling a black leather-bound journal out from the pillowcase. Marie's green eyes shone with pleasure as she held it up. "I found this in a drawer in one of the dressers! It's never been used so I started using it. I'm going to take it with me on our trip; I want to be able to remember this. Do you want to use it too, Ari?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good. Besides, I'd never be able to keep up with the entries."

"It doesn't have to be done everyday, you know." She said.

"I know. Still..."

Marie sighed. "Alright, if you insist. You can feel free to read the journal though. I have nothing to hide from you." She smiled and I returned the favor of smiling back. Man, was I glad that I was no longer alone here.

She handed me the journal and I read her first entry, smiling at her writing. Marie seriously was a great writer. I could picture her as a best-selling author one day.

Marie packed the clothes, journal, a quill, and an ink bottle into a knapsack we found under the bed. I thought of something unexpectedly, my mind driven to the Elvish word my sister had used in her entry. **Le melon**. I said, "Uh, hey, Marie?"

"Yeah, Ari?" She turned to me, expectant.

I took a deep breath, hoping that I wouldn't mess up anything when I spoke. "**Heniach nin? Le melon, Saerwen.**"

Marie's jaw dropped. She whispered, her voice sounding rather odd in my head, "**I love you too. I can speak the Elvish language.**"

I said, no longer speaking another language, "How come we can speak Elvish? I assume you are; I hear you talking but your voice sounds a little weird."

She nodded. "Yeah, I was. I don't know. Maybe because we are part Elf, we can talk and hear others speak in Elvish?" I shrugged.

Marie and I had used to look up Elvish phrases, just to be able to talk to each other in them privately, and we didn't know much back on Earth. Maybe that would change here. It certainly would be very useful... If we both survived at least until Rivendell.

_No, don't think about that! _I scolded myself. _That will only lead to a possible breakdown, which you do _not _need, Ari._

I slung the knapsack over my shoulder once we had finished packing and after casting one last longing look back at the bedroom, we both went to go find Gandalf, Sam, and Frodo. We had an adventure to begin, after all.

* * *

**Translations:  
Le melon.= I love you.  
****Heniach nin? Le melon, Saerwen.= Do you understand me? I love you, Saerwen/Marie.**

******So, how was the chapter? Good? Please review!  
Also, I shall be posting a _Lord of the Rings _trivia question at the end of chapters, because I feel as if only a few read this, despite what the traffic graph says. So, here I go!  
Who says "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail!" ?**


	6. Disappearing and Maybe

**Disclaimer: I own Emma (now going to be referred to as Ari, okay?). I also own Marie.  
I have dedicated this to _my_ best friend Ari.**

**OH NO... just realized that in the last chapter, when Gandalf reveals Emma/Ari's birthmark, it is an incomplete sentence! GAH! So sorry, readers!****  
The answer to my end-of-the-chapter-question is... Aragorn! Congrats to Ynnealay for figuring it out first!**

**Also, guess what? Ari, my best friend in the entire universe, who this is dedicated to, made an account on here! And, she reviewed twice to this story. :) I love you, Ari!**

**Now, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter V  
Disappearing and Maybe**

_Marie's POV_

The very first thought that came to mind when I thought of Em-I mean, Ari-going on an adventure was _Is she serious? She's going to get killed!_ No offense to my sister (that sounds strange to say, after calling her my friend for so long) but she wasn't the typical girl for going on adventures. I had only spent an hour or so with her and I could already tell she was scared about even volunteering for this quest.

There were two reasons why I had decided to go:

1) I wanted to actually _do _something while in Middle Earth for the rest of my life and

2) There was no way Ari was leaving me! She could get killed!

I admit that yes, it would be awesome to go on an adventure with Sam and Frodo (and later maybe even the rest of the Fellowship, who knew?), but what about the prospect of dying, hmm?

Anyways, back to the four of us.

Gandalf had left Bag End with us around midnight, maybe later, and we had headed through town silently, trying to be inconscpicuous like shadows, before coming to the forest. We made it to the edge of the forest about when the sun started coming up and that was when the wizard left us to fend for ourselves, off to try and ask advice from evil Saruman (although he had no clue Saruman was evil, sadly). The four of us had wandered through the fields for quite some time now, but the landscape was _still_ looking the same all around.

To pass the time, Sam would ask us questions about the other world we hailed from. What do the folks eat? Do they have hobbits there? What do children do for fun? Even the easiest answers took forever to explain to the hobbit. He had no idea what video games, or TV, or cell phones were. How would he know what a "moving picture box" truly was? Earth was just as fascinating to Sam Gamgee as Elves.

That was something he talked nonstop about: Elves. He said he had always wanted to see them, to hear them speak in Elvish, to listen to their supposedly beautiful songs. Just to amuse him, Ari and I talked in Elvish more him, which made Sam gasp and I thought for a minute that he would faint from happiness.

To be honest, I also wanted to see the Elves. I had watched them in the films, sure, but I had grown to learn so far that nothing in the movies looked how it was in reality. If I was grading Peter Jackson's films on exact replicas of scenary and characters, he would score probably a C or a B-.

Frodo was quiet during the journey so far, calmly listening to us speak Elvish, smiling at Sam's curious questions every now and then. I wondered if it was the Ring that made him this quiet and shoved aside that thought quickly. No, there had to be a reason. Frodo could be silent if he wanted. What was the matter with that? I had been silent in class back in Miami after all.

Ari exchanged nervous looks with me from time to time when she noticed how quiet Frodo was being too. She obviously liked him, which I wasn't really surprised about, actually. She had had a crush on Frodo Baggins for a long time, which she had once told me when I asked her about it in a chat online.

I thought a lot about what I had learned last night in Bag End, since I didn't talk much during the trip so far. I found out that Ari and I could only speak Elvish phrases and words that we both knew to get the translation in our heads. Since I knew lot more than my sister, having more time to browse Elvish sites in Miami, I was trying to teach her some of them. Unfortunately, learning a new language isn't exactly easy so this may take some time.

Another thing I had realized on my own: we hadn't been born in present day Middle Earth. We had gone back seven ages (the year was 14-something when the Ring was destroyed, I think) in time. Middle Earth probably did not exist if it was seven ages forward in time.

I was getting a migraine from trying to figure this complicated stuff out.

I smiled when I saw Ari watching Frodo as he talked to Sam. I said without thinking, "**Im gelir an le.**" Ari turned around and blinked, seeming confused. I realized that this was one of the phrases she didn't know and quickly translated, "I'm happy for you."

"What? Why?" She asked, still confused.

"We're in Middle Earth and whereas on Earth he was a fictional character, now Frodo is available." I explained, smiling slyly. Ari blushed and muttered, "No, I don't have a chance with him. Sure, he comforted me back in Bag End and has been nice to me but... I can't possibly be somebody he'll think of as a crush!"

"Ari, look at me." She glanced up, biting her lip anxiously. I could see that she did not believe for an instant that Frodo would ever love her and felt a pang of sadness hit my heart. After everything that had happened back in Cincinnati to her, my sister found it very difficult to understand why someone loved her. I hated seeing Ari so vulnerable. I wanted to do everything that I could to make her feel better and to show her that there was still one person left who loved her: me.

I told her, "You're smart, fun, caring, and the best sister anyone could wish for. I don't know what I would do without you. Maybe Frodo doesn't like you that way now, but who knows? Perhaps he will in time. Ari, we can change our future here. We can marry, settle down, be happy! We have a home here in Middle Earth, and we don't have to pretend to be somebody we aren't. We can be ourselves."

Ari blinked and thought about my words. A small slow grin spread on her face. She said softly, "I'm glad you're here with me, Marie. I don't know what I would do without you either."

Tears suddenly formed in my eyes. I managed to choke out, "I'm glad you are here too. I love you."

Her clear blue eyes sparkled with tears and Ari hugged me, to which I embraced her as well. She whispered, "I love you too, sister." and my heart threatened to stop beating. Those five words were enough to let a few tears escape from my green eyes.

Maybe we would find love. Maybe we would survive the might of Mordor. Maybe we would find our home. And _maybe_, just maybe, we would see this tale through to the very end after all.

* * *

After a few hours, I was getting exhausted. Ari and Frodo were up talking by the front of our little group, Sam and I trailing behind, not saying a word. Sam seemed lost in thought and I myself was getting distracted because of my own thoughts too.

My brain kept on replaying the scene at the table in the kitchen of Bag End last night. Gandalf's words echoed hauntingly in my head, making it seem as if the wizard actually was here.

_Gandalf had pulled me into the kitchen once Frodo had knelt to comfort Ari, and I had seen that his expression was grim. He said in a low voice, "Saerwen, I do not wish to trouble you any further but I could not help but notice your jewelry." He pointed at my gray stone necklace and I asked, "What's wrong with it?"_

_My heart pounded quicker as he explained, "Your mother had that necklace and I don't know how you got it, but that shouldn't be possible that you have obtained it."_

_I said, "It was on me when I arrived in this world." I hesitated, unsure whether I should ask a question that was nagging me insistently. I decided to take a risk._

_"Gandalf, are our parents dead?"_

_He froze and muttered something incoherent, leading me to the table and we both sat down. I gazed expectantly at the wizard, eager for his reply._

_"I... I do not know. The last I saw them was fourteen years ago. I don't think so; your mother never gave up her immortalty so she should be alive, at the very least. Your father must be as well, for I believe he was only forty when you were born." Gandalf answered after a minute._

_I nodded, playing with the stone. I secretly hoped that my parents were still alive because I wanted to be able to meet them. It was a selfish thought, but hey, it's not everyday you find out you're twenty-one, your online friend is your younger sister, and your parents are a hobbit and an Elf._

_Right when Ari and Frodo entered the kitchen, Gandalf whispered, "Do not dwell on them It would be wise to just focus on your life currently, Saerwen."_

I shook myself out of the past and tried to refocus on the muddy trail ahead of me. I ended up bumping into Sam's back. The hobbit was yelling, "Mr. Frodo! Ardhoniel!"

I realized that this had to be the point where Frodo disappeared from Sam's sight. I tried to reassure the gardener that they were alright, even though inside my head, a tiny voice was screaming _Ari! ARI! ARI!_ "Sam, they'll be okay! They can't have gone far!"

"They won't answer; that means they're far enough!" Sam retorted, seeming irritated by the fact that I was trying to calm him down.

"They are okay! Trust me on this! I know what I'm saying, Sam!"

Just then Frodo and Ari came into view around the corner up ahead in the field. Frodo called back, "Is everything alright? I thought I heard Sam yelling for us. We must have gone too far, sorry."

I gave Sam, who was staring at me with an incredulous expression, a _See? _look. Ari frowned when she saw that and I mouthed _I'll tell you later_. She nodded.

Frodo and Ari headed closer to us as Sam explained, rather embarressed now, how he freaked out about the two of them disappearing. Frodo smiled kindly, which made my heart skip a beat. "Oh, Sam. We're still in the Shire. Nothing bad will happen here."

I didn't even have time to warn the others when two hobbits charged into Sam and Frodo, knocking them over. Ari gaped at them and whispered to me, "That's Pippin and Merry?" I nodded in response and she said quietly, "They look a bit cuter than they do in the films."

I shrugged, having not even thought about that until now. My sister and I helped Frodo up (Sam was already shoving Merry off him) while Pippin chirped, "Look, Merry! It's Frodo!" When he saw me, he added, "And Saerwen Dunburrow! And, another lass!"

I corrected him, "Actually, my name is Marie Freebrook (Saerwen is my Elvish name) and this is my sister Ardhoniel, but call her Ari." Pippin beamed at Ari, who suddenly seemed rather around Pippin's cheerfulness. "Hullo, Ari! My name's Pippin, and that hobbit over there is Merry!"

Ari smiled slowly. "Nice to meet you both."

Merry brushed himself off, picking up the crops he and his cousin had dropped when charging into us, and raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you four doing out in the fields?"

I remarked, definitely not going to tell him the reason why, "What might _you _two be doing out here?"

Sam exclaimed after Merry shoved the crops into his arms, "Wait, you've been in Farmer Maggot's!" Right on cue, the sounds of faint barking and furious yelling reached our hobbit ears. Ari said, "Quick, run!" and everyone bolted through the fields, the wheat slapping my face like hands as I ran.

I could hear the farmer gaining on us, urging his dogs to pounce on us, which was not something I desired. I longed for the cliff edge where we would fall down the cliffside and end up at the bottom unharmed, out of the farmer and dogs' reach. Unfortunately, something that was never explained in detail during the films was distances. It was five minutes already (no, I am not exaggerating!) and there was no sign of the cliff. I prayed that this wasn't something that had been changed on us six. I had read a few fanfiction stories back in Miami where the heroine/heroines' very prescence changed the original story and I was not entirely sure if I wanted that sort of twist in my own tale.

After a couple more minutes, I was exhausted all over again. All of us were. Frodo, who was at the head of the group with Merry, looked like he would faint. Pippin was so pale that he looked almost transparent. Sam's face, on the contrary, was beet red and he kept muttering things to himself. Ari had to grasp my arm so that she wouldn't fall down and hold us up. The stupid farmer just kept on gaining with his loud dogs. I prayed silently _Please let us fall down the cliff soon! Please!_

Miraculously, we did indeed stumble and topple down the side of the cliff right when I prayed. I was forced to let go of Ari's hand right after we both hit the hard bark of a tree and my arm was twisted backwards, which hurt a ton. I couldn't feel my arm, in fact. I rolled down the cliffside for a few more seconds before stopping three feet from the hobbit sandwich, which contained Merry, Frodo, Sam, and Pippin. Ari was nowhere in sight. That made me nervous. Where was she?

I looked around frantically as I scrambled to my feet and suddenly gasped in pain. My arm felt like it was on fire and I hoped that it wasn't broken. That would seriously suck.

I heard Merry say, "That was just a detour, a shortcut!" and snorted. Sam said irritably, "A shortcut to what?"

"MUSHROOMS!" Pippin unexpectedly charged forward, right at me, and accidentally tackled me. I wondered if he was insane in reality, because I knew I wasn't a mushroom, before glancing back and seeing a cluster of white mushrooms behind me. Oh.

Sam and Merry raced over and Pippin stood up, turning red. "Sorry, Marie!"

"Hey, it's okay, Pip. You nearly gave me a heart attack though." I replied, which received a blank expression. I quickly added, "Uh, never mind!" and stood up, looking around, wondering where my sister could possibly be. Was she okay? Had she gotten injured? Gosh, I hoped not.

Frodo stood in the road, frowning at the swirling leaves at his feet, and I saw a dark shadow appearing in the distance on the road. My heart fluttered. _Oh, no. Not now!_

Frodo said nervously, "Lets get off the road..." Nobody listened, which I expected. I glanced at the trees, screaming mentally for Ari. Where was she?! _Please don't let her be dead. Please don't be dead, Ari!_

_"Get off the road!_" Frodo shouted, looking very pale. The three other hobbits obeyed immediately, though reluctantly, heading for a ditch under a tree root. I stayed put, swiveling on the same spot, not daring to call Ari's name, but scared to death. _Where the heck was my sister?!_

"Marie!" hissed Merry, but I ignored him, tears blurring my vision. The leaves spun faster in their intricate dance and I might have been fascinated by this, if my sister was not gone. The shadows multiplied in the distance but I didn't care. Let the Ringwraith kill me; all I wanted was to know if Ari was alright. A fierce pounding sensation pulsed in my head and I stumbled backwards toward the hobbits.

What was happening? Had we actually changed the future after all?

Frodo and Pippin pulled me roughly down with them. I struggled to get away, Merry's hand clamped over my mouth firmly. I tried to shout, "Let go!" but it sounded more like, "Hmm mm!" Merry said softly, "Something is out there, Marie. You need to stay here!"

"NO!" I tried again, but it sounded more like a moan.

Footsteps slowly drew close to our hiding place and I stopped struggling, frightened of the Ringwraith above me. Sam clamped a hand over his own mouth and whimpered. Bugs crawled between our feet and a black widow spider scampered on Merry's shoulder, which nearly made him release his death grip on me. Frodo's eyes rolled back into his head as he drew out the Ring. My heart leapt; it was gorgeous. Its golden band glowed and a voice hissed, "_Take me... Take me..._"

I snapped out of the trance when a armored black hand appeared on the root directly above my head. It was a hair away from me. I had never been so terrified in my life, not even when I was trapped in an enclosed green playground tunnel at the mall when I was five (I am claustrophobic) for three hours. I prayed that the Ringwraith would ride away now and leave us alone until the chase by the Ferry later on.

No such luck. I could hear it sniffing, which was a rather creepy thing to hear, and trying to detect the One Ring.

The Ring. Frodo.

I turned back to Frodo in time to see him about to put on the gold ring. I reached out to stop him but Sam beat me to it. He hit Frodo's shaking outstretched hand away and the poor hobbit snapped out of his daze. He slipped the evil ring back into his vest pocket and the Ringwraith seemed confused.

I grabbed a bunch of cabbages from Pippin and threw them far off, right when Merry had chosen to do the same with his crops. The unearthly creature above us climbed onto its horse and rode off. Once we were certain that the Ringwraith was gone, we ran out of the ditch and headed into the woods farther, not bothering to look for a trail.

Even though all of us were running for our lives through the forest, my only thought, which haunted me nonstop, was _Where are you, Ari?_

* * *

It was around one o'clock when we finally stopped for rest. I felt weary and wahted to sleep, but a small voice in my head shouted angrily _No! Stay awake! You need to find your sister, Marie! Stay focused!_

It was already growing darker than it should have been. The sky above us was out of view, courtesy of the dense canopy of leaves from the many trees. There wasn't a soul in sight, besides Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin. That scared me.

What had happened to Ari? Had she fallen and hit her head on a tree? Was she unconscious somewhere, bleeding from a head wound? Had she died?

These questions spun around and around in my worried head and I desperately wanted an answer to at least one.

I heard Frodo say softly, "We need to keep moving. They could be following us." I turned to him and asked nervously, "What about Ari?"

He hesitated, which made me fear the reply to my question. "Marie... I don't know where Ari is, but she's got to be okay. She's a tough one. I bet she's looking for us right now. As for us, we need to move or that thing will find us."

I shook my head, heart shattering at that moment. How could he say this? I could tell he was sorry, that he wanted nothing more than to run back to find Ari, but he wasn't. I was alone on this decision.

I declared, "Fine. You all go keep running. I'm staying to find my sister."

Merry gaped at me, eyes widening. "Are you mad? That rider wasn't exactly friendly, Marie!" "I don't care! I want to find my sister!" I snapped, temper rising.

"But, Marie, what if they've found her?" Pippin asked, bottom lip quivering. I opened my mouth to respond when a shrill screech pierced the air, rather faint and far from where we rested. a scream followed, clearly human.

"AHHHHH!"

_I knew that screaming voice._

I sucked in a breath to scream but Frodo clapped a hand roughly over my lips. Inside my head, he couldn't stop my screaming. _NO! ARI!_

Merry saw the look of horror on my face and said weakly, "Th-That can't possibly be her, Marie!" A tear slipped down my cheek, stopped from going any lower by Frodo's hand. I knew Merry was wrong. I knew that had to be my sister. Why else would there be another in the forest?

I prayed desperately to anyone who was listening. _Please do not let Ari die. Don't let my sister die, please! I will even take her place if necessary._

I broke free from Frodo's grasp and started to run off into the woods. Someone called my name but I didn't listen. My sister was in trouble. That was all that I could think about.

Somebody grabbed my waist from behind and yanked me off my feet. I fell on my rear and saw that it was actually both Merry and Pippin who had stopped me. I scrambled back to my feet, ready to charge again, but Pippin grabbed my arms and his cousin held my waist. I cried out, "Let go! Let go of me!"

Merry said, "No, Marie, please! Stop fighting! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care! Ari is in danger and she needs help! Let go of me or I'm going to make you!" I shouted. More tears ran down my cheeks. Why couldn't they understand? None of them seemed to even care that my sister could already be dead by now.

* * *

**How was my chapter this time, readers? Good? Terrible? If you did not like the plot change, sorry, but this will not be like the original story.**

**Trivia Question: What is Frodo's mother's name?**


	7. Raindrops and Rafts

**Disclaimer: I own Marie and Ari, but nothing about _Lord of the Rings _is mine.  
I have dedicated this to Ari, my best friend in the whole universe.**

**The answer to my trivia question is Primula and congrats to Ynnealay again for answering it correctly! Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not a cliffhanger this time :) Yes, I was rather cruel last time around, sorry. Hopefully you shall rest easier after this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VI  
Raindrops and Rafts**

_Ari's POV_

It all went downhill from the moment that Marie's hand left mine. I instantly missed its warmth when we were separated. My hand felt so cold and lifeless without hers gripping mine. I tried to control my tumbling as I rolled quickly down the cliffside, but that was an impossible task. There was no way for me to even turn my head without smashing it against a tree or something. All around me, my surroundings were a blur of green and brown and I couldn't tell anything apart.

Suddenly, a tree came clearly into view and before I could do anything, my head slammed into it hard. I gasped in pain and saw stars, spots flashing in my eyes. Pain surged through my head and I felt even dizzier as I just kept tumbling. I felt some warm liquid slip down my right cheek and shut my eyes tight, hands trembling. I hoped that wasn't blood I was feeling right now.

All sounds slowly began to fade away as I kept on rolling down the cliffside. When would this end? When would this torturous feeling go away?

Now I saw nothing... And I was alone, all by myself, surrounded by shadows that whispered my name.

_Ardhoniel... Ardhoniel... Help us... Help..._

Their voices too faded and soon, I was enveloped by darkness.

* * *

_ She was walking through the fields with him, beautiful him. Her sister and Sam were not far behind, both lost in their private thoughts and not speaking._

_That didn't matter to her. All that mattered was him. He who stood by her side currently. He with the gorgeous baby blue eyes. He who she loved a lot more than she should have. Even though it shouldn't have been possible, she loved him more than she had back on Earth, where he was unreal._

_He said to her, "Tell me... Tell me of the other world, Ardhoniel." She smiled warmly at him. His eyes shone in the sunlight like crystals, gleaming brightly as they were fixed upon her plain blue eyes. She loved how he said her name, how it rolled off his tongue, sounding sweet like honey._

_She answered, "Please, Frodo. My name is Ari now. And, sure, why not? Back where I live, the city is called Cincinnati. I live near a construction site... That is basically a place where workers make homes for people. I have some brothers and a mother and father. I also have a sweet little puppy named Bonnie. I love her... I miss her."_

_He laid a hand on her shoulder gently, smiling sadly. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset or homesick. I am sure they miss you too."_

_She laughed bitterly. He had no clue what her life in Cincinnati was like. He could never understand it. "Oh, no. They won't. I am nothing to my parents. They told me. They hate me. They abuse me. Marie was my only escape back there. She was my rock, if you know what I mean."_

_"Why would they hate you?" He looked surprised. "Everyone has to love. No one is heartless. At one point in their life, at least, they have to have loved. It's impossible if they haven't. They miss you, Ari. I know they do. You aren't nothing. You never were. And, you never shall be."_

_Her eyes teared up. His words were beautiful, just like him. She whispered, "Thank you, Frodo. That means a lot to me."_

* * *

I suddenly woke up after remembering my talk with Frodo earlier on.

Frodo. Marie. The tumbling. It all rushed back to me.

I slowly sat up. My head hurt like crazy and I felt it tentatively. There was dried blood up there. I felt slightly dizzy and leaned back a bit. I glanced around nervously. I was still in the forest, only laying by a faint trail. There was nobody nearby, no one to help me. I was all alone with the shadows that seemed to whisper to me in the growing darkness.

_They left me. _I thought bitterly, before my confident side took over. _No, they would not have just left you, Ari! Marie wouldn't have left you. Neither would Frodo. They must have thought you were dead. Besides, the Ringwraith probably already came so they needed to escape._

My eyes filled with tears. I imagined Marie screaming my name as the hobbits dragged her away. She must be worried sick. I hoped she didn't overreact and go crazy. Hopefully, she hadn't done something stupid, like commit suicide.

No, that was something _I_ would do. Not my sister.

I had to find them. I had to make sure they were alright. Besides, I was supposed to be protecting Frodo. I cursed mentally. Good job I was doing of that!

First thing was first: I needed to get up without hurting myself even more. I took in a deep breath and crawled over to the closest tree, embracing it, just in case I fell. I gripped the bark hard, which accidentally hurt me, drawing a little bit of blood from my fingers. I cringed at the sight and looked away quickly. Hopefully I could bandage that up later on.

I placed my foot underneath my body shakily, trying to hold my weight on one foot first. My entire body ached so this pained me to do so. Tears sprung to my eyes as I placed the other foot under me too. My body was on fire, burning away from the intensity of the pain I felt inside.

I forced myself to hang on, to not let go of the tree I hugged desperately, afraid of being unable to stand if I did. But I was going to have to release sometime soon. Marie and the hobbits needed me.

After a few minutes of just clinging to the bark, I slowly took a deep breath and let go. My knees wobbled but I didn't fall. I sighed in relief and took a step forward, which pained me greatly. I sighed again, this time in frustration.

This was going to take some time.

* * *

After a few hours, it was dark out, obviously from the Ringwraiths' presence. I had managed to walk, ever so carefully, far away from where I had started, but was still probably farther behind my friends. I decided to pick up the pace and walked faster, my knees shaking and my feet screaming in pain, as well as my sore legs.

I suddenly heard a faint screech and horse hooves. My heart pounded against my chest, my breathing quickening. No, please, no...

I hid behind a tree fast and watched in terror as the black rider rode by on its horse. It didn't even notice me. I sighed once it was farther away and ran the best I could (more like half stumbling and half walking) toward what I prayed was where the others were.

A frightening thought came to me. What if they had already crossed the river? There was only one raft! I wouldn't be able to cross that quickly on foot, or swim fast, for that matter. If they thought I was dead, they would not wait for me.

_Stop it! _I screamed mentally at myself. _These are bad thoughts, bad! Don't think about Marie and the others! Think of just getting to them first._

The soles of my hairy feet ached as I kept pushing on. I was running blindly now, no clue where I was heading, no idea how I would find the hobbits in this huge forest. Why did I have to get knocked unconscious? Why did this have to happen to me?

Suddenly, I heard more hooves. I hid behind a tree and saw a Ringwraith approaching again. I stepped out from behind the tree once it had disappeared, but found myself, to my horror, face to face with a black horse.

I cursed in my head, saying some words that were not appropriate for this occasion. The horse neighed and the Ringwraith on the horse screeched loudly, drawing its sword, metal scraping on metal and creating a horrible sound. I screamed and took off, not caring if my legs were starting to go numb and my feet burned from running. The hooves came closer and I charged down the trail, weaving in and out of the trees, trying to lose the creature.

I heard a scream and didn't dare stop. I couldn't stop now. I couldn't die like this. Whoever was screaming had their own problems, and I shouldn't worry about them.

The Ringwraith swung the sword at me, hitting the tree next to my head instead. I yelped and dove behind a couple of oaks, dodging the sword. I suddenly saw the trail branch off and smiled to myself, despite the horrible situation I was in. The ferry had to be down there.

I charged down the trail now, heart pounding faster than it had ever gone before. My lungs burned, my feet ached, and my legs felt like mush; yet I kept running. There was no possible way for me to stop myself. I wasn't going to die.

Siddenly, I realized, once the ferry came into view, that there was no way I could get on that raft. I didn't know how to work it, for one reason, and I also couldn't ruin my friends' escape. They needed that raft!

I tried to swerve and ended up almost crashing into the horse behind me, right at my heels. I dove into a bush and crawled quickly through the woods, hoping against hope that they wouldn't follow.

That was stupid to wish for. _Of course _the Ringwraith would follow!

Sure enough, I heard loud hooves approaching and panicked. I hid behind a tree and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying not to whimper. Some hero I was.

Then I heard a screech and my heart sank. Oh, yay. More Wraiths. As if my second day in this world couldn't get any better!

I scrambled out of the woods and stood uneasily, heading for the ferry, since I had basically no choice. I stumbled onboard and looked around nervously. What did I need to do in order to get away from the dock?

Suddenly, five figures appeared, running for me with two Ringwraiths at their heels. I realized it was Marie, Sam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry. I gasped. They looked like they were about to get caught!

Marie saw me and her eyes went wide. She yelled, "Ari! Untie the ropes!" I looked around and saw a couple ropes in an intricate knot, tying the raft to shore. I quickly ran to them and tugged frantically, trying to get them undone.

A few seconds later, there was a pounding of feet and someone jumped onto the raft. I glanced up and saw that Pippin was the first on the ferry. He helped me tug the ropes free and the raft slowly began drifting away. I cried, "No, wait! They aren't on!"

Pippin called to the others, who weren't as far behind, "Jump on! Hurry! Come on!" I started screaming with him, waving at my friends frantically, heart threatening to pop out of my chest, it pumped to hard.

Sam and Marie jumped first, landing safely next to me. Merry hopped on as we were two feet from shore and Frodo, chased by two Wraiths, was nearly there. I prayed mentally _Please make it! Please make it across!_

To my relief, he cleared the jump and the Ringwraiths could not follow because we were now four feet from shore. I nearly started crying, I was so happy. The unearthly creatures rode off, a couple more following them.

Frodo asked nervously, "How far to the nearest crossing?" Merry's face was grim when he answered. "Twenty miles."

Marie suddenly embraced me right and I choked, "Ouch! My ribs! Marie!" She didn't care; she kept on hugging me, her body trembling. I realized how terrified she must have been and hugged her back, wincing in pain still.

My sister let go and looked at me with a stern expression. She said, "Ardhoniel Clare Freebrook, don't you ever _dare _scare me like that again! They wouldn't let me go back to look for you and I thought you were hurt and alone and maybe even dead! I was so worried, Ari!"

I hung my head. Of course she was angry at me. I said softly, "I got hit on the head and was unconscious for a bit. Not really my fault."

My older sister's green eyes welled up with tears unexpectedly. "No, it wasn't your fault, Ari. Sorry, its just... I was so scared and worried about you."

I stared at her. That was it? No yelling? No scolding? She was _apologizing_?

Frodo frowned and suddenly reached up and touched the spot on my head where there was still dried blood. Marie gasped, as did the others. Frodo asked, his eyes showing how worried he was, "How hard did you hit yourself on the head?"

I opened my mouth to reply but just then, everything that had happened since I had woken up finally took its toll on my body. I saw white spots and collapsed to my knees, my body searing with pain. I groaned and heard someone calling my name. I tried to respond but then the darkness took over quickly.

* * *

I let my eyes flutter open and looked around, not daring to move, as my body still ached. Marie's anxious face came into sight and she sighed in relief. "Good. You're awake!"

I murmured, "I feel like I've been shoved in a paper shredder, Marie." She said, "Don't worry. We'll be in Bree soon, hopefully, and then we'll get some help for you. You don't look too good right now though. Your side was all bruised and your legs were scraped up."

I suddenly noticed that Marie was cradling one of her arms and I panicked. "Did you break it?!"

My sister frowned and then realized what I was talking about. "Oh, no. Just bruised the bone, according to the others. I can move it, but... It hurts."

I sighed in relief and looked around. Frodo and Sam were tying the raft to a tree, not daring to let it go back into the river alone. Merry and Pippin were talking farther off, seeming agitated. That worried me.

I asked, "Marie? D-Do you think we will have to tell Pippin and Merry about who we really are? And, about the quest?" She hesitated. "I dunno, Ari. Maybe later..."

I nodded, not speaking anymore. I wanted to save my voice, in case I also lost that too later on. I realized my heart was finally no longer racing in circles from the Ringwraith's chase. I shuddered. That had been the most terrifying part of my life so far.

Marie saw me shuddering and frowned, concerned all over again. She asked, "What is it? Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "No... Just remembering the Nazgul."

"Oh." My sister understood this and bit her lip for a minute, thinking hard. Her expression was suddenly unreadable.

"What happened to you, Ari? When you woke up, I mean." I took a shaky breath and told her about how I had been scared, how I had unsteadily walked for hours, searching for them, how I had run from the Ringwraith, terrified, and I even decided to tell her about my dream. She smiled at the dream, obviously happy for me, like she had said before, but looked rather pale during the rest. I wondered how badly she had reacted when I went missing. I hoped it wasn't too bad.

I finally asked her about what had happened while I was unconscious and I knew that she reacted horribly from the moment I saw her face pale more. She said quietly, "You already know most of what happened, Ari."

"But, I want to know anyways." I insisted, determined to know now. She sighed. "Alright."

Marie explained how she freaked out, how the Nazgul came and Frodo almost lut on the Ring, how she tried to stay behind to look for me, how she had heard me scream and screamed later on because they ran into a Ringwraith, and how they all ran for it and found me already on the raft.

She was shaking by the end, so I knew that she was reliving those moments. I laid a hand on her shoulder gently, sitting up, wincing at the vague pain in my stomach and side. Marie looked at me, her translucent green eyes shining with unshed tears.

I whispered, "I'm so sorry. I promise I won't leave you again, Marie. I never wanted to cause you any pain."

She smiled forcibly and replied quietly, "You don't have to promise me anything, Ari. I'm already feeling better just by talking to you."

"But, I want to promise you this. I hate seeing you sad." I told her, eyes watering. "You're my sister. Sisters stick together."

Marie let a tear stray down her cheek and embraced me, her warmth filling my body, warming my soul. Tears slid like raindrops down her cheeks and my heart ached. I still hated seeing her cry. Crying was something I hated. Only I should be crying, no her. Crying was normal for me. I did it a lot back in my old world.

Some tears slipped down my face in turn and I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, sister."

* * *

We all trudged toward Bree, following Frodo's lead, since he actually seemed to know where we were going. We didn't stop, which my feet protested to, and we never spoke. I was alright with that. I wouldn't know what to say if I had to talk.

Marie held my hand in hers and didn't release it at all. I could tell she was still worried about losing me, and that caused my heart to ache. I hated when people I loved were upset.

I didn't care about the dull throbbing pain in my soles anymore. That didn't matter to me. What _did _matter was that I was with my sister and friends again. I wasn't all alone anymore. My heart soared like a bird at that thought. I hated being alone. I hated a lot of things in life, actually.

Soon it began to rain and everyone quickly pulled up the hoods of their cloaks. I shivered in the cold, the cloak I had on doing nothing to prevent me from getting soaked. Marie was still gripping my hand, shivering too. Our hair stuck our faces like glue and we six huddled in a clump, keeping an eye out for the Nazgul. After being chased by one, I wasn't going to be pleased if I saw them again. Unfortunately, I knew I would see them again. Very soon.

It was another few hours, very dark outside now, when Frodo yelled over the wind and pouring rain, "There!" I looked and saw a large wall, made of sticks or something. We all ran for it and Sam knocked hard on the door. A man with stringy hair and a scowl opened a hatch above us, frowned, and opened the hatch by Frodo's face. He looked surprised.

"Hobbits! Six of them! Two lasses and four men!" He exclaimed. Frodo ignored those remarks and said, "We'd like to stay at the Prancing Pony Inn."

"What's your business?" inquired the man, scowling more. His beady eyes lingered on my face and I fought the urge to punch him. I didn't like this man at all.

"Our business is our own." replied Frodo, ever so calm. The man relented and let us in, muttering about strange folk. We hurried off into Bree and were greeted immediately by busy streets. I gulped. I felt so short compared to the tall giants. Why did my father have to be a hobbit?

Frodo led the way through the streets, not glancing back or at the people around us. Marie held my hand tighter, her face pale. I could tell that she did not like the looks of the Bree-folk or the expressions on their face when they noticed the six of us. I hoped she wouldn't punch them, because that was what she looked like she would do any second now. I whispered, "It's okay. Just keep moving."

My older sibling nodded, not taking her eyes off of the men who were eyeing us strangely, her eyes flashing dangerously, and we kept following Frodo.

Suddenly, I saw the familiar sign with a bucking horse on it. I pointed it out to Frodo and he smiled happily. He was obviously ready to see Gandalf. I badly wanted to tell him that the wizard wouldn't be here, but that would be giving away the future, and I couldn't do that.

So, instead, I followed the others inside the noisy inn.

* * *

** How about that? Not a major plot change, eh? There may be one later on though, just warning you now...**

**Trivia Question: Who does Faramir marry in the end?**


	8. Candelabras and Swords

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _Lord of the Rings _stuff, sadly. :( But, Marie and her sister Ari are MINE! :D  
****I have dedicated this tale to my "sister" who recently reviewed on the last chapter :) She says she loves this story. I'm glad you like it, Ari!**

**The answer to my trivia question is Eowyn and congrats to UntilTheVeryEnd6 for answering it correctly first!  
I think this story is growing on me... :) Anyone else agree?**

* * *

**Chapter VII  
Candelabras and Swords**

_Marie's POV_

The inside of the Prancing Pony was loud, crowded, and full of tall folk. I felt self-conscious, just like in the streets. Why did I have to be a hobbit, of all creatures? Being a human would have come in handy right about now.

Frodo strode up to the large desk at the front, removing his hood. His dark hair was plastered to his face and I found myself staring at him so I looked away. I really needed to stop looking at him like this.

The rest of us took off our hoods too and I wrung out my long wild hair. I was going to have to cut it at some point; there was no way I would continue with hair that ended at my waist! That was ridiculous! Ari had it lucky. Hers was only to her navel. And, it wasn't as crazy as mine.

Speaking of my younger sister... I looked over at Ari and saw that she was now clutching my hand tightly, her face pale. Or, was that from the injuries she had gotten?

I felt a pang in my heart when I remembered lifting away her shirt after we got off the ferry, seeing her dark bruises, the dried blood on her forehead, the long scrapes that traced down her legs and stomach. I had felt my stomach churn when I imagined how much worse it could have been. I was extremely pleased that she wasn't dead after all. I don't know what I would do without my sister.

Anyways, Frodo had finally gotten the attention of the innkeeper and they were talking about getting a room. I knew they hadn't reached the part about Gandalf yet, because Frodo still looked a bit hopeful. I was not going to like the depressed Frodo very much, I already knew that from watching the movies countless times.

Why couldn't reality be more like the films? Things would be _so_ much easier then...

I heard the innkeeper say, "Gandalf? Ah, yes, Gandalf! Gray beard, pointy hat?" Frodo nodded, seeming eager now. "Haven't seen him for six months."

Frodo's blue eyes, lit up with excitement, turned dull. He said simply, "Thank you." and turned to face us. I swallowed a lump when I saw how defeated he looked. Sam asked, "What do we do now?" Frodo shrugged. "I-I dunno..."

"Well, lets not just stand here all night! How about we go have a couple drinks with the folks, hmm?" Pippin refused to be pessimistic and his cheerfulness caused a ghost of a smile to flicker on my face. I said jokingly, "Nothing gets you down, eh, Pip?"

He smiled at that and I saw Merry glare at me. I frowned and he turned away leading the way farther into the inn. What had I done now?

* * *

We found a table that was large enough for the six of us and sat down, Merry going off to get us all drinks. Ari and I finally released each other's hands, which made my hand feel all cold and empty. That may sound like an exaggeration, but I swear it isn't. Without my sister's hand, I felt cold.

Merry came back and passed out drinks to all of us, handing us each a mug of overflowing liquid. I frowned when I realized it was beer. I said, "Uh, Merry? I don't think Ari and I will drink beer." My younger sister nodded in agreement, wrinkling her nose at the beer, as if it were a disgusting mutated bug.

Merry snorted. "Don't like beer? You're not a hobbit if you don't like a good mug of beer, Saerwen."

"It's Marie." I corrected him, liking this hobbit less and less. "And, she and her sister aren't full hobbit, actually." murmured Sam, sipping his beer. Ari and I shot him a warning look but it was too late. Merry's eyes widened. "Not full hobbit?" He frowned and sat down next to me. "What are you two then? Half Dwarf?"

"Excuse me, but we are taller than all of you, so no." I snapped. "We're half Elf, actually."

Pippin and Merry gaped at my sister and I, which made me feel uncomfortable. Ari tapped her fingers on the table, staring down at the mug, determined not to look up. Good job, Sam. Way to ruin the whole secrecy thing and make everything awkward. Glad you're here.

Okay, that was a bit mean, but hey, I hate attention. I'm not an only child in Miami; I had two sisters and a brother, all younger than me. I _never _was the center of attention, not that I minded. Stares make me uncomfortable. Eye contact is foreign to me. I am a shadow naturally and attention is like shining a bright hot spotlight upon my face. It isn't something I love.

Pippin stammered, "C-Can you speak Elvish th-then? Why are you h-half Elvish? Where did y-you two live?"

I smiled at his questions. "Yes, yes, and Rivendell."

Pippin's eyes widened. "Rivendell... That sounds like a grand place."

I laughed, which surprised him. I said, "Yes, it is. I don't recall much but I know it is big." Actually, I only knew what Rivendell looked like because of the films, but hey, no one had to know that!

Ari gave me a confused look and I mouthed _The films._ She made an O with her mouth and smiled.

Sam sighed and drank some more of his beer. "I wish I could see an Elven city someday. The Elves must be beautiful. Uh, no offense, Marie and Ari!"

Ari giggled and replied, "It's alright, Sam. I know what you mean. Don't worry; someday you might just see Elves." Sam smiled happily at her.

Frodo, who had been silent the whole time, smiled slightly and drank some of his beer before speaking. "Perhaps you should explain your past, Marie, Ari.

Ari and I exchanged nervous looks. Should we? Pippin suddenly looked eager. "Ooh! I want to hear it!" Merry shrugged, acting as if he could care less, although I knew he was anxious to hear the tale too. "Okay, go ahead."

I took a deep breath and explained how our parents met, how they married, our birth, the Elves who bullied us, and how we were sent away to another world, where we were reborn. Ari jumped in from time to time to help explain things I either missed or didn't do a good job of describing. Pippin and Merry clung to every word we said, hanging on like our story was a lifesaver. Sam listened in too, even though he had heard it before. Apparently it was still entertaining to him. Frodo looked around the inn, searching the other folk's faces, as if looking for his wizard friend.

Merry was the first to speak after we had finished explaining our past. "So... You both are from another world?" He looked from Ari to me, biting his lip.

I nodded. "Yes, but not originally."

"Huh." Merry thought fot a second. "I'm going to go get another drink." said Pippin. He added, while standing up slowly, "By the way, that's certainly an interesting tale."

I sighed and looked around, my eyes lingering on a certain man with a dark cloak, smoking in a corner. His eyes gleamed underneath his hood in the dim lighting. I knew this had to be Aragorn.

Sam saw the Ranger too and whispered to Frodo, "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived." Frodo glanced at his soon-to-be friend and called over the innkeeper. He asked the man about Aragorn and he replied, "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are.. wandering in the wild. What his right name is I've never heard but around here, he's known as Strider."

Frodo whispered to himself softly, staring at Aragorn, "Strider..."

Merry muttered, "That man is strange. He needs to keep his eyes away from us and focus on something more interesting. What are we doing that's bothering him?"

"You don't know what he's thinking." I argued, irritated by this. "Perhaps he sees something he likes."

Merry raised an eyebrow as he studied me. I frowned. "What?" "Oh, nothing. I think I've found the reason why he's staring though."

I glanced down as he turned away and my face changed to a dark pink color. My neckline was low on this red blouse. Were all of Rosie's shirts like this?! If so, this would be a rather uncomfortable journey.

I muttered, "Funny." Merry said, "What? I wasn't trying to be." I slapped his arm away when he went to point it out and I saw Ari smirking at us both. I gave her a _kill me now!_ look.

I snapped at Merry, "Keep your eyes away from me, please. Or you will surely regret it." Merry murmured something incoherent so I asked sharply, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." He seemed to be enjoying himself and I wondered if he was drunk. Hopefully not. The last thing we needed was _two_ drunk hobbits.

Suddenly, Pippin's slurring voice croaked, "Baggins! I know a Baggins! Frooodo Baggins!" Frodo shot out of his chair like a lightning bolt and tried to quiet Pippin, who was swinging his legs off of the chair at the bar. "Steady, Froeo!" chirped the drunken hobbit.

He knocked Frodo down and I held my breath, staring expectantly at the hobbit, waiting for him to vanish. Any minute now...

Sure enough, something glittery flew onto his finger (how convenient!) and our friend vanished into thin air.

* * *

I led the others and my sister up the stairs after Aragorn and Frodo. The second Frodo had reappeared, the Ranger had shoved him upstairs into the room we were about to barge into rudely. I felt rather bad about doing it (Aragorn wasn't a bad guy!) but it had to be done. There was no way I could explain this to the hobbits without sounding crazy.

Sam kicked open the door and everyone except my sister and I charged in. Pippin held a stool and Merry grasped a candelabra. Sam yelled, "Let him go, or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

I snorted and that was when Ari and I entered the room. Aragorn had thrown his hood off, his dark hair looking rather grimy, his eyes glinting in the light. He looked a bit like a hobo who was also carrying a broadsword. A fire was lit in the fireplace by Frodo, who looked pale, and that was the only light in the room. Aragorn studied all of us before sheathing his sword. "You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

Pippin asked nervously, "Who? The... The riders?" Aragorn nodded. "They show no mercy, so I will allow you to sleep in here tonight, for safety reasons."

"How do we know you aren't a spy sent to kill us?" Sam demanded, fists raised still. Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow. "Wouldn't I have killed Frodo already?"

Sam spluttered, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, unable to answer. I smiled at that and looked away to see that the Ranger was studying my younger sister and I. He said slowly, "You two look familiar. Who are you?"

I was tongue-tied for once, so Ari replied, "I'm Ardhoniel (call me Ari) Freebrook, and my sister Saerwen (call her Marie) is beside me."

"Freebrook?" Aragorn looked shocked. "I knew your parents. Terren and Yára Freebrook... They were good people."

I swallowed a lump. Now _that _was something unexpected. Aragorn knew our parents? Perhaps it was because he had lived in Rivendell for a time...?

Ari frowned. "You said you _knew_ them... They are dead?" He nodded solemnly. My heart hammered against my chest, trying to break free from its cage. He said softly, "Now isn't the time to tell how it happened, but later, perhaps."

I nodded, tears welling up. I blinked them away and saw my younger sibling doing the same. We were each other's family now. We had no one left.

* * *

Aragorn sat in a chair by the window and the hobbits all began crawling into the large bed. I cringed, imagining sleeping with four men. Oh, gosh, this would be just plain awkward.

The Ranger saw my cringing and laughed. He said, "Don't worry. You two will sleep on the ground tonight. I figured it would be...not in your best interests if you slept all together. Besides, there may not be room."

The four males blushed at the first comment and my sister and I smiled warmly at Aragorn. "Thank you, Ara-I mean, Strider." I corrected myself.

The man didn't seem to notice the sudden change in name. "My pleasure to help."

Ari and I laid on the floor underneath warm blankets and the four hobbits in the bed soon were snoring, which was a bit too loud for my taste. I was pretty sure most of it came from just one person, but I didn't know who. Maybe Pippin...?

When it had been twenty minutes, Aragorn said quietly, "I know you know my true name."

Ari and I exchanged anxious looks. Did he know? "Erm, how?" My sister asked.

He looked away from the window and stared down at us with dark eyes. "Your parents told me what they had done. I was friends with them a year after Ardhoniel was born. I knew you both, as did your friend Gandalf. I know that you both are from another world and... I am not entirely certain how you knew my name however."

I sighed and looked at Ari, who was frowning. Should we tell him what we had told Gandalf? We weren't going to tell him anything of the future, just how we knew of it.

I decided to. "There is a book and film (sort of like a moving picture) series involving the... Uh, Isildur's Bane. You are in it."

Aragorn's dark eyes were unfathomable. What was he thinking? It was incredibly difficult to tell.

"You know of the outcome in the inevitable war, then." Ari nodded slowly, seeming nervous, as if she expected the Ranger to instantly demand to know the future events. He did no such thing. Aragorn said softly, "Then do not tell me of them. The future must not be told, ever, under any circumstances. All things happen for a reason. Fate has a predestined path laid for us, so we should do well to trod carefully upon it."

We both nodded and looked away. All of us were silent for the rest of the time, until the Nazgul screeching started. I shuddered when they echoed through the still night air. It was even creepier in reality listening to them.

Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin sat upright after the first screech, their faces white as snow. Frodo slipped off the bed, standing by the window with Aragorn, as if he wanted to see what was going on, not that he could. He looked at the Ranger and asked nervously, "What are they?"

Aragorn kept his gaze fixed on whatever was outside. "They were once Men- Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

There was a louder screech and my sister covered her ears, her face paling. I scooted across the floor to her and held her close, alarmed by the fact that she was trembling. I whispered, "It's alright. They're going away now. It's alright, Ari."

Aragorn looked at Frodo and continued to speak. "They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

I glanced at the window and heard another telltale screech ring out. I was surprised that I felt a stab of pity in my heart for the Ringwraiths. They had been corrupted, they were neither living nor dead, and they probably couldn't stop doing what their master said. I wondered if they had had families when they were Men. Had they been missed? Were they thought dead by their wives and children? I swallowed a large lump in my throat.

Aragorn said, "Rest now. We leave early tomorrow morning."

Frodo crawled back into the bed with his friends and Ari and I laid back down. My sister suddenly grabbed my hand when we did, her blue eyes wide. "Marie... I'm scared." She whispered in a low voice.

I nodded in agreement. "So am I. But, don't worry. We'll be alright. We will."

Ari nodded and said, "Goodnight, Marie." She finally released my hand and I whispered back, "Goodnight, my sister."

* * *

The next morning, Aragorn woke us up early, around five o'clock in the morning, and the six of us followed him downstairs into the inn to have breakfast. Surprisingly, when we got down there, there was no one around. It was still and quiet. The innkeeper entered from a back door, looking slightly shaken from last night's visitors. I felt bad for him; the Ringwraiths had probably just given him a bad reputation.

He remained cheerful for our sake, nevertheless, and brought all of us a great breakfast of fruit, bread, and something that looked rather like scrambled eggs (I can't recall its name sadly).

In other words, breakfast tasted amazing, and I was saddened when we left the inn. I had actually had a good time there. I was sad to go.

As for Ari, she looked more than happy to leave, but as we entered the woods after Aragorn, she began looking nervous. I was confused by this at first, wondering why she seemed so jittery, why she grabbed my hand suddenly when a twig snapped from under Frodo's foot. But then I realized the reason behind it; She was dreading Weathertop.

Honestly, I hadn't even thought about that place since we arrived in Middle Earth, but now that I was, I felt my stomach shift its contents uneasily. I was going to hate it when we finally arrived there. I imagined fighting off the Wraiths and shuddered.

I was jerked back to reality when I heard Sam say, "Yoy were right after all, Ari!" My sister smiled, but it seemed rather forced. "Indeed, I suppose I was!"

Baffled by this, I asked her, "What were you right about?" She answered quietly, "Rivendell."

I recalled how she had told Sam that maybe someday he might see the Elves and I smiled to myself. Someone certainly was going to be in a good mood the rest of the trip.

* * *

** Tada! That chapter is done :) So, how'd you like it? What do you think of Aragorn? Can you picture any pairings yet? (Yes, there shall be some, just decided that now)**

**Trivia Question: What is another name for Rivendell? (There are two answers for this! Choose ONE)**


	9. Stories and Motivation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...except Marie and Ari. I also do not own the song on the LotR soundtrack, _In_ _Dreams_.  
I am dedicating my story to my best friend, whom I would trust with my life.**

**The answer(s) to the trivia question is Imladris (or The Last Homely Home). Congrats to Epic Elven Warrior Princess for answering it correctly first! **

* * *

**Chapter VIII  
Stories and Motivation**

_Ari's POV_

I was extremely frightened of the Ringwraiths after last night. Who wouldn't be? Their screeches still echoed in my ears as we headed through the forest with Aragorn, haunting me, threatening to cause a break down, which was the _last _thing I needed out here in the wild.

I felt like a little helpless kid after the way I reacted. _My sister must think me useless and a burden now_. I thought glumly as I trudged along beside her. I was not a heroine, nor a story character who had a predestined fate with amazing skills and features that the readers admired. I was not brave; when in a fight, I would most likely flee from battle. I was definitely not good with any weapons; I had never used a sword in my life! I wasn't cunning; I could only use words well when writing, and I stunk at riddles.

We all arrived at a marshy area, a bog, and I wrinkled up my nose at the horrible stench. Aragorn completely ignored it and began walking into the bog. Marie murmured sarcastically, "Oh, yay." and I looked to where her gaze was fixed. I groaned. I recalled the bugs from the movie and muttered, "This should be fun." There were thousands of them, buzzing and flying all around in the air. Aragorn glanced back at us and called, "Come along! We haven't got all day!"

Pippin asked nervously, "What are those bugs? Do you think they're friendly?"

I answered, entering the bog reluctantly as I did so, "Nope. They aren't." Pippin grumbled something to himself and the rest of the hobbits, including my sister, followed me and Aragorn.

The bog was full of those annoying bugs, and the dirty water rose to nearly my waist, which made it difficult to move around, giving us no choice but to wade through it. I stumbled at one point and would have fallen face first into the brown water if a pair of strong hands had not grabbed my waist and pulled me back up. I glanced at my savior and smiled weakly. Frodo said, "You may want to be more careful. I doubt there are these infernal bugs underwater, but I do not think I would be wise to take a swim now."

I laughed at that and my skin tingled from his touch, but felt unusually cold once he let go of me. "I was not planning on taking a swim, you know. It's just incredibly difficult to walk or wade in this bog. Or, I am the only one having problems with this?"

"Oh, no. You aren't the only one." Frodo gestured at Merry and Sam, who both were tripping over their feet and swatting wildly at the flies. They both looked rather ridiculous. I giggled. "Okay, I suppose I'm not."

Frodo and I smiled at each other for a moment and then he said, "Well, we'd better keep moving. The others are well ahead of us now." I nodded, reluctant to forget this moment, and we both continued wading after the rest of our friends.

"What do they eat when they can't get hobbit?" snapped Merry at one point, brushing a couple of bugs angrily from his face. I would have laughed at his comment if I had not been attacked by the bugs too. Even Aragorn was having difficulty fending off the irritating bugs. Everyone's hair was matted and clinging to their face from the lack of humidity.

Marie suddenly stumbled and fell into the water. I waded quickly to her and knelt in the water, not caring that I was soiling my pants from the muck on the bottom of the bog, and I pulled my sister up. Aragorn waded over to Marie too, grabbing my older sister's arms and pulling her to her feet. She gasped and coughed up water, not bothering to swat away any insects that circled around her face. I held onto my sister as she unsteadily stood, wrinkling up my nose at the horrible smell coming from her, most likely from the water. Marie's body shook from the cold and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Th-Thanks."

"Are you alright?" I asked. Aragorn left me to help my sister wade after him and the others, who were looking at my sister and I with worry.

Marie nodded, grasping my arm weakly, her fingers pale wrapped around my arm. "Yeah. J-Just a bit startled. Can't wait t-to get ou of this b-bog." I nodded in agreement and we both stumbled through the water for another few exhausting hours before finally stopping.

We all sat down on a dry patch of non-wet land and I wrapped my cloak around my sister, removing her damp one, which she had worn when going underwater. Merry frowned when Aragorn went off to get us some food. "How do we know he's trustworthy?"

I replied, quoting Frodo from one point in _The Fellowship of the Ring_, "I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo nodded. "I agree with Ari. Strider does not seem like a spy or an enemy."

Merry grumbled, "He's foul enough." but none of us argued further because Aragorn returned unexpectedly with a deer on his shoulder. Marie's green eyes widened. "Whoa, that's a l-large deer."

"Yes. It wasn't difficult to catch him either." Aragorn told her. He pulled out a knife and I looked away, suddenly realizing what he was going to do to the creature. Marie laid a shivering hand on my arm and I gripped her hand tight as I heard the knife chopping away at the deer. If I was a vegetarian, I probably would have started crying. Nevertheless, I still hated animal abuse and killing so I preferred not to look.

I turned around at last when I was positive that he wasn't still chopping at the deer. In the poor animal's place was a pile of raw red meat. My stomach growled loudly and I blushed when everyone looked at it. I muttered, "I guess I'm hungry." and Pippin chirped, "It's alright! I think we all are."

I smiled gratefully at the hobbit. When he wasn't fooling around or being drunk, I rather liked him.

The future king handed us each a couple of pieces of meat and we tore into it, not very neatly. We probably looked like carnivores to anyone who would have walked by, but oh, well. The meat was not bad when raw, surprisingly. I thought to myself _I should get Aragorn to cook for me one day, when this war ends._

Another thought made me freeze. If _I survive that long._

I swallowed a clump of meat and bit my lip nervously. I hated these pessimistic thoughts, but I could not stop them from nagging at my brain now and then. What if I didn't make it to Rivendell? What if I went with the Fellowship on their journey and ended up dying painfully in Moria? What if I was killed in the last battle between Men and Sauron?

It would really suck if I died in the last battle.

Marie nudged my arm. She was no longer shivering but she was still quite pale and her hair stuck to her face. "Are you alright, Ari?" She whispered. "You look like you're going to be sick."

"I-I'm okay." I lied, forcing a weak grin. I felt guilty about lying to my sister, but hey, I didn't want to worry her about some silly fears I had. She nodded, but looked unconvinced. "Okay. Just remember, I'm always here for you, Ari."

My heart flew quickly to my throat as she turned back to her deer meat tearing into it. Was she deliberately trying to guilt me into telling her what was bothering me so much? That did not sound like my sister.

I forced myself to focus on something different than my dying thoughts and prayed wordlessly that I wasn't traveling to the place where my demise would come.

* * *

I did not sleep well that night. Marie slept beside me, curled up in a ball, shifting in her slumber ever so often. Sam laid on my other side, snoring slightly, which was partly why I could not sleep. Merry and Pippin slept by Marie, still and calm, as if they were unable to move around. Frodo was beside Sam and slept fitfully. Aragorn was smoking and humming to himself in another language, which I recognized as Elvish. I realized this was the scene in which he sang to himself.

Sure enough, Frodo sat up and asked, "Who is she?"

Aragorn turned to look at the hobbit, his eyes grave. Frodo added, "This woman you sing of."

I sat up too and listened as Aragorn responded quietly, "'Tis the lady of Luthien- the Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Frodo inquired, sounding curious still, "What happened to her?"

The Ranger bowed his head. "She died. Get some sleep, Frodo." Frodo bit his lip and laid back down, not even noticing me.

There was no way for me to sleep now, so I sat down by Aragorn after a few minutes. The Ranger looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. I tried not to inhale the smell of the smoke from his pipe as I asked a question that had nagged me during the day. "How did my parents die, Strider? You said you would tell."

He sighed and looked off into the distance, eyes scanning the trees, not looking at me. His tone was saddened when he replied, "It was two years after you and your sister left this world. They both went with me on a trip out of Rivendell. We were going to hunt some Orcs in the forest far off from Rivendell, just for some entertainment."

The man looked down at me, his dark eyes sorrowful. "There were too many. We had expected twenty, maybe thirty, but were met with sixty of them, too much for us to deal with. Terren fell first, struck by three arrows in the chest just three minutes into battle. I had never known a braver hobbit than your father. Your mother was skilled with a bow and arrow, holding off a good many of the beasts, but in the end, she decided she could not leave her husband behind with the Orcs. She was stabbed through the heart by an Orc. I killed them all off, and later buried your parents underneath a cherry blossom in the gardens in Rivendell. I blamed myself for their deaths; if I had not asked them to go with me, they could still be alive. But, in time, I have grown to learn that fate has a strange way of working, little one." He smiled weakly. "All things must happen for a reason, I suppose."

I nodded, my eyes full of tears. I felt so alone now. I tried to picture my mother and father, my _real_ mother and father, but came up with a blank image. I felt immensely comforted by the fact that I was not entirely alone in this new world. Marie must be feeling the same way about me. A slow tear trickled down my cheek and I wiped it away.

Aragorn chuckled softly. "Something tells me that you are just as fierce a fighter as your parents, Ari." I shook my head sadly, focusing on my shaking hands. I said, "No, I am not. I have never used a sword in my life, I'm a coward, and I would just freeze in a battle, if it arrived."

"I meant that in your heart, you fight for something. We all do. The Enemy fights for power; Isildur's Bane fights to get back to its Master; and I fight for the good in this world, and possibly the next." He said this last bit with a small wink at me.

I asked, slightly confused, "What do I fight for, then?"

The Ranger studied my face for a moment before smiling a little. "I think that is your own question to answer, Ari. I do not know what lies in your heart, so it is up to you to find your motivation, little one."

After a few silent moments, I said softly, "Thank you, Strider. Goodnight."

He answered, "**Gelir na thaed, Ardhoniel. **Goodnight."

I blinked, not sure what he said in Elvish, but decided not to ask, as I was beginning to get weary. I laid back down by Sam and my older sibling with a sigh. My eyelids fluttered closed and I soon fell asleep, dreaming of a forest in shadow.

* * *

The next day, we made it out of the bog without much problem and soon found ourselves standing at the foot of a large ruined tower. It was the afternoon so the sun was already high in the sky. I gaped at the ruined structure, in awe by how sinister it looked, even in the sunlight. Tonight we would be here, fending for ourselves on top of that tower. My stomach churned. I was _so _not looking forward to this evening now.

Aragorn said, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sûl. We shall rest here tonight." I swallowed a lump in my throat and Marie said nervously, "Oh, okay."

The future king misunderstood her anxiety and chuckled. "Do not worry. It is not inhabited. We shall be safe here tonight."

_Fat chance of that, Aragorn_. I thought bitterly, but said nothing. I couldn't give away anything in the future, as much as I wanted to badly.

We climbed up the slope and found a small alcove inside the ruined tower, where we all sat down and rested, except Aragorn. He handed all of us short swords, including Marie and I. I gasped when I unsheathed it, its silver blade gleaming in the morning light, shining like a star. The Ranger was saying to us, "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." I wanted to tell the man to please stay with us, but said nothing as he walked out of sight. I swallowed yet another lump and forced my attention back to the new weapon I owned. I said softly, "I'll name you **Ruin**." and then sheathed my blade, smiling a little to myself. Perhaps I would be able to use the sword well after all.

Marie was still studying the silver blade of hers, frowning, deep in thought. Her expression was unreadable and I wondered if she was thinking of tonight's events. My unasked question was answered when she said quietly to me, "I don't think I can learn to use this by tonight, Ari."

I replied in Elvish, "**Hebo estel, avo 'osto! Hain ú-'rogon, Saerwen.**" She blinked, and for a second I wondered if she had understood me. I opened my mouth to say, "I just said 'Have hope, fear not! I do not fear them, Marie.'" but then she responded, "**I'm scared, Ari. How do you feel?**"

I hesitated and she said in English, "Don't lie, Ari. I know you're scared too."

I whispered, "Marie, I am, but I'm trying to focus on something else, to try and not freeze up when they come." Marie whispered back, "What else can there be to focus on? Ari, I can not fight! I don't know how!"

"Just focus on something to fight for." I answered, thinking of my talk with Aragorn last night. "Something inside of you that will urge you to be brave."

She blinked and became silent. She stared, unmoving, down at her blade and I wondered if she was trying to think of something or just did not have a comeback. I noticed that Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry were talking about their swords, seeming amazed by the Ranger's gift.

"******Glawar.**" I frowned and turned to face my sister, who had spoken, still not looking up. I said, "Come again?"

"**Glawar **means sunlight in Elvish. And, that's what I shall call my blade, because it gleams in the sunlight. I know, its a stupid name for a sword but... I rather like it." She replied, finally meeting my eyes. I smiled slowly. "I like it. I don't think it matters if the name if bad. I named mine **Ruin **and it means red flame, but I named it that because I couldn't think of a good name and I don't know too many single Elvish words."

Marie smiled slightly. She said, "Ari, yours sounds better than mine, to be honest."

I shook my head, the smile stretching bigger. "I really doubt that."

She shrugged. "Alright, say what you want. I still like **Ruin** better than **Glawar**." I just shook my head and said, "Why don't we stop having secret conversations about sword names and talk to the others?"

Marie laughed and we both stood up wearily, my sister sheathing her sword, and we joined the hobbits, sitting beside Merry and Pippin. I said, "So, what do you guys want to do while we're here?"

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Pippin suggested, "Well, why don't we sing a little?"

Marie shook her head. "Uh, no thanks, Pip." She stood back up and said, taking her bag with her as she moved, "If anyone needs me, I'm up top."

I frowned. What could she possibly be doing up there? I asked, "Are you sure you should be up there?" "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." She replied, glnacing back as she made for the stairs. "Don't worry; I am not going to be gone long."

She disappeared from sight and I frowned. What was she hiding from me?

Sam said, "Why don't we tell the story of Mr. Bilbo's journey?" Merry and Pippin perked up and said, "Yes, lets!" Frodo frowned, looking directly at me when he inquired, "Do they know about his tale in your world?"

I was startled at his question but replied, "Erm, yes, but I don't know it, actually." It was true; I had never actually read _The Hobbit_ unlike my sister.

Frodo said, "Alright. I suppose I'll tell it then."

So he did. He told of how Gandalf met Bilbo and brought the Dwarves to Bag End. He told how Bilbo set off on the adventure and encountered the Trolls. He explained how Gandalf confused the Trolls long enough for them to turn to stone, how they hid the Troll's gold, and how Bilbo found Sting (which, unbeknownst to Frodo, would soon he his). Frodo told of the Goblin King, of the finding of the Ring, of how Gollum and Bilbo played a game of riddles. I shuddered at that point; I dreaded seeing Gollum. Frodo explained to us how his uncle (or, cousin once removed or... Whatever he was) escaped the horrible creature, escaped the Goblins, and found his friends. He told how Bilbo made it to Mirkwood, escaping the spiders, and then later on, the Elves; He told how they all made it to Lake Town in barrels; He described the Lonely Mountain and the death of Smaug the dragon; Frodo told lastly of the famed Battle of the Five Armies, which Bilbo witnessed. I was in awe by the time Frodo was finally done.

I said, "Wow! That's brilliant! I can't believe all of that happened on one journey." Sam nodded in agreement. "It's an amazing tale. Mr. Bilbo sure is proud of it."

Merry frowned. "But, I don't get one part. You said there was a ring, Frodo. What does this ring have to do with anything? Strider also mentioned the ring when he talked about those Wraiths. What's going on?"

I swallowed a lump and saw Sam and Frodo exchange a nervous look. Frodo then sighed and said softly, "The ring Bilbo found is with me now. It is actually the One Ring, which was forged in Mount Doom, by Lord Sauron, in Mordor. It is a great and terrible evil. Gandalf told Ari to protect me, as well as Sam, while we traveled to Bree, where he would be waiting for us. Marie came along because she couldn't leave her sister. I am sorry that you both got tangled up in this big mess. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"All things happen for a reason, Frodo." I said, quoting Aragorn. "Perhaps good or bad; we never know." He smiled weakly at that and looked down at his hands. I could tell he was still worried.

Pippin and Merry were silent for a minute and then exchanged looks that I did not understand. Pippin said, "Well, don't feel sorry for yourself, Frodo lad! Personally, this is the most adventure I've ever had in my life! I'm glad I came along, and I shall stick with you until the end."

Frodo looked up, blue eyes grateful and surprised. Merry chimed in, "I don't regret following you four at all. I'm also staying by you, no matter what, Frodo. I'll do anything I can to protect you."

I smiled. Frodo really did have great friends.

Marie appeared coming down the stairs that led to the top and asked, "Anything interesting happen?"

"Frodo finally told us why you needed to get to Bree." Merry explained. Marie froze and looked from Frodo to Sam and then to me. I nodded and she said, "Okay. Wasn't what I was expecting to hear but... Alright."

I laughed and patted the spot next to me once my sister set down her bag. She sat beside me and asked, "What did you guys talk about besides our task?"

"Mr. Bilbo's adventure!" replied Sam, smiling. Pippin and Merry also smiled but I saw Frodo look downcast suddenly. I realized how much he probably missed Bilbo and decided to change the subject for his sake. "Anyone got an idea for something to do?"

Everyone shrugged and we all thought about it. Pippin suddenly smiled wide and said, "Lets sing for a bit! Anyone have a song in mind?"

My heart fluttered when Merry said, "Why don't Ari and Marie sing a song from their world?"

Marie and I exchanged nervous looks. I hated this sort of attention and didn't think i was a very good singer so I was not too eager to sing. Marie hesitated and whispered, "I can't think of a song, Ari."

I bit my lip and thought. What type of song was good for times like these? I tried to think of some inspirational song but came up with a blank. Sam said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"No, come on, sing!" Merry urged us, smiling. I wanted to glare at him but restrained myself.

Marie suddenly took a deep breath and began singing. I gaped. Her voice wasn't the best and it certainly wasn't the worst, but it was good enough to make me stare at her. Her voice wavered on the high notes and she shut her eyes, as if terrified of the attention she was receiving. I listened to the words and suddenly realized what she was singing. _In Dreams_ from the _Lord of the Rings_ soundtrack.

_When the cold of Winter comes,_

_Starless night will cover day,_

_In the veiling of the sun,_

_We will walk in bitter rain,_

_But in Dreams, I still hear your name,_

_And in Dreams, We will meet again,_

_ When the seas and mountains fall,_

_And we come, to end of days,_

_In the dark, I hear a call,_

_Calling me there,_

_I will go there,_

_And back again._

Everyone was silent once Marie stopped singing. You could hear a pin drop. I just watched my sister's face as she slowly opened her green eyes and bit her lip. I wondered if someone was going to poke fun at her and clenched my fists, just in case. If anyone tried to, I would make them regret it.

Suddenly, Sam broke the ice. "That sounded like one of Mr. Bilbo's songs, a little. I rather like that song."

Marie sighed in relief and I unclenched my fists. Pippin spoke up. "That song sounded rather sad, but it was good."

"I didn't know music from other worlds sounded like that." Merry said. I imagined him hearing a rap song suddenly and stifled a laugh.

Frodo smiled. "That sounded good, Marie." She turned pink and muttered, "Thanks."

I slipped my hand into hers gently and she gripped it tight, smiling a bit. I suddenly felt tired and said, "I think I'm going to go rest for a bit. Wake me if Strider comes back."

I released my sister's hand and laid down in a corner, shutting my eyes and listening to the others talk quietly. I smiled to myself. Perhaps Middle Earth wasn't so bad. When there were no wars or evil rings, that is.

* * *

I dreamt of Mordor. The emptiness of the craggy black plains made me feel slightly sad. There was no life here. A tall tower with the terrible Eye of Sauron rose in front of me. The Black Gate was to my back and I didn't dare turn to see it. I didn't want to.

Sauron's voice echoed in my head, raspy, cold and cruel. "_I see you... There is nowhere to hide..._"

My body trembled and I glanced down at myself. I wore battle armor and carried **Ruin **in my right hand. My hair was piled up inside a helmet I wore. I nearly removed it, to try and see my reflection in the metal, but thought better of it. I did not want to give myself away. Perhaps Sauron knew of my parents somehow and if I revealed myself, that would not bode well for me. Or Marie, as I realized just now.

The eye's orange flames burned brighter and I staggered away from the tower. Its voice snarled, "_Join me... Or burn!_"

I was suddenly on fire, flames licking my skin, melting me. I screamed at tha top of my lungs and then woke up to find Frodo shaking me awake.

I stammered, wiping my brow, which was covered in sweat, "What is it?"

"The others (Merry, Sam, and Pippin) were mad enough to start a fire and now the Wraiths are coming, Ari! You need to hide. Hide down here or behind something up top, got it?"

I heard a shrill familiar screech and my heart almost froze in fear. They were here.

I nodded weakly at my friend and he drew his new sword, running up top, running unknowingly to greet a near experience with death. I recalled my promise to the wizard and swallowed a lump. There was no way I would allow Frodo to get hurt. I had to take his place. I wasn't going to break my promise now.

I stood shakily and drew my sword, its silver blade gleaming in the moonlight. I whispered, "Don't fail me now, **Ruin**."

With that, I raced up the stairs to protect Frodo, heart hammering against my chest as it filled with terror.

* * *

**Elvish Translations:**

**Ruin=Red flame**

**Glawar=Sunlight**

******Hebo estel, avo 'osto! Hain ú-'rogon, Saerwen**=Have hope, fear not! I do not fear them, Marie

**Gelir na thaed=Happy to help**

**There were a lot of Elvish translations in this chapter, sorry. Anyways, I know I'm mean for cutting off the Weathertop scene, but I have a bit of writer's block as I do not know what to do for it yet. If you have any ideas, please tell me! I hope you enjoyed the whole heart-to-heart talk between Aragorn and Ari, that was fun to write for me. :)**

**Trivia Question: Who says "The red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." ?**


	10. Screeches and Despair

**Disclaimer: I own Ari. I do not own LotR. I own Marie as well.  
This story is hereby dedicated to Aranelle, aka Ari, my "sister". She deserves such an honor.**

**The answer to my trivia question is Legolas! Congrats to Aranelle (guest review) for being the first to answer correctly! :) Yay, Ari!  
BIG NEWS: This chapter was written with the very girl I dedicated all of this to, Ari! :D It was originally written in no one's POV but I decided to leave it as Marie's. If there is something wrong with it (a messed up phrase that I did not change from before), sorry! Also, I was forced to elaborate more (sorry, Ari!) and please please THANK ARI for writing some of this with me. :) She is an awesome writer.**

* * *

**Chapter IX  
Screeches and Despair**

_Marie's POV_

The screeching filled the air, echoing like a death warning as the hobbits, Ari, and I drew swords. Our hearts pounded quickly and we stood back to back, looking for the Wraiths. I had never been more terrified in my life. I could hear my heart beating, the sound echoing like a gong, announcing my imminent death. At least, I hoped it wasn't _my _death it was predicting.

Flashbacks of the Wraiths entered my mind. I shuddered and heard Ari murmur, "Why am I being such a coward?!" I turned to look at her and saw how horrified she looked. A surge of protectiveness rushed through me and I knew I wouldn't let them kill her. _Not my sister._ I thought grimly.

My heart pounded faster and I tried unsuccessfully to steady my trembling hand, which held **Glawar** tight. I murmured, "If I keep this up, I'm probably going to pass out right away." I saw my reflection in the sword's blade and cringed. I looked like I had seen a ghost. "Suck it up, Marie!" I murmured angrily to myself. "Look like you're ready to kill some stupid Ringwraiths!"

Suddenly, the Wraiths appeared. Their shadowy black cloaks billowed behind them, making them appear like demons, or ghosts, ready to kill and complete their only goal in mind: retrieving the Ring and possibly killing Frodo to get it. They drew their swords together, as one, and I winced a the loud scraping sound it produced of metal scraping metal. I remembered how I had pitied them the last time I had heard them screeching and forgot all about that now. I no longer pitied these horrible creatures that only desired to kill us all.

Looking absolutely terrifed, Ari stumbled back, dropping her sword as she did so. She choked out, "I... I can't do it, M-Marie...!"

I remembered her task that Gandalf had given her and felt ashamed of myself. How could I have forgotten? I was so wrapped up with my own fear that I hadn't bothered to think of my sister! I swallowed a large lump in my throat when I saw Ari's pale expression and grabbed my sister's free hand. I whispered, " **Hebo estel, Ari!** We can do this! I'll be right here beside you. **Hebo estel.** "

Ari looked at me, terror showing very clearly in her eyes. Suddenly, she gasped and looked around. "Marie, where is **Ruin**?" Ari looked around, searching for her sword frantically. I gasped. Where was it? Hadn't she dropped it moments before by me? It was not there...

My eyes widened and I looked around nervously. "I-I dunno!" The Wraiths headed for us slowly, taking all the time that they needed, and my heart fluttered. I said, "Ari, hurry!" and raised my sword higher up, hoping that I did not look afraid, although I knew that I probably did. I thought to myself _Think of something that will keep you strong, Marie. Think of Ari. Think of what would happen if she was killed by these unearthly creatures. Keep that in mind and make them afraid of _you_._

Ari's face was snow white as she looked around for her sword still. Suddenly she saw it, right when I did. It was right at the foot of an advancing Wraith. My heart skipped a beat and my younger sister, face pale but her eyes shining with grim determination, lunged towards it, ignoring my cry of, "No, Ari, don't!" I instantly regretted saying that. The Wraith's attention was turned to my sister. Oh, crud.

Ari ignored the Wraith and snatched up the sword, smiling. She immediately started to back away, but was stopped when a sword was driven into her side, courtesy of the Wraith whose attention I had brought to my poor sibling.

All time slowed down for me. The other four Ringwraiths made for my friends, but I did not care. All that mattered to me was Ari, my amazing sister, my rock that kept me steady, the other half of my heart, which had just been shattered to bits, crushed before my eyes. My breathing slowed and my knuckles turned white from gripping my sword, hands shaking. Ari's clear blue eyes grew as wide as tennis balls and I saw a dark stain of red blood appearing and spreading on her side as the Ringwraith withdrew its sword from her body. Her eyes were revealing shock, horror, and pain.

My eyes widened and time sped back up. I snapped out of my trance-like state and ran to Ari, screaming, "_NO!_" at the top of my lungs. My sister was screaming in pain from her wound and the Wraith made to strike again, but I pulled my sister to safety behind a large rock quickly. That was when I lost it. I sobbed, tears slipping down my face, my body shaking as I cried, "Why did you have to do that? Why?!"

Ari smiled faintly, her blue eyes melancholy. "I've always... Been a burden... Anyways... I deserve... To die..." Suddenly Ari choked and coughed up a little blood, then screamed again from pain, her cries of agony bringing more tears to my eyes.

I stared at my sister in astonishment. She thought she was a burden? Why would she think this? She had never been one while here! I had never even thought of my sister as one! Ari meant everything to me, so why would she assume that she was not needed anymore?

I tried to quiet my sister, gripping her hand tight and longing for Aragorn to return _now._ "Ari, look at me! You are _not_ a burden! You never were. You're my sister, my little sister, my only family left, and you never deserved to die! Don't believe that. You're funny, caring, and you know how much I love you. If I could, I would turn back time and take that strike for you. That's how much you mean to me!"

Ari coughed again. "If... I'm not a burden... Then why... Does... Everyone hate me...?" Ari was snow white, and hurt showed in her eyes. Hurt, pain, and lonliness, all from her previous life. A life she could not bear. A life I knew she did not deserve, one of pain and lonliness that her parents had given her.

My eyes shone with tears. I hated seeing my sister like this. I wanted to do something, anything, to turn back time and change my sister's horrible previous life. "No one hates you here. In the other world... They were blind, Ari. They didn't understand you and were being stupid because of it. Here, however, people care about you. They love you. _I_ love you, and I always will."

Ari's face turned to that of pain, and it showed clearly. She wasn't sure anyone but me loved her. Ari's previous parents had drilled into her that she was unwanted and a mistake. I hated her parents for doing this to her.

Suddenly the four hobbits showed up, Frodo seemingly unharmed. I was surprised; how had Frodo not been stabbed? Frodo saw the look on Ari's face and frowned. "What's wrong with Ari...? Besides her wound of course..." All were quiet for a second and four concerned faces turned to me for an explanation.

I could not tell them. There was no way I would today, not now.

I swallowed a lump and instead inquired "Where are the Wraiths?" and gave my sister's hand a squeeze, tears still falling down my cheeks.

Merry answered, "Strider chased them off with fire... How deep is Ari's wound?" Frodo frowned. Ari squeezed my hand weakly amd whispered something the others couldn't hear. "I love you." Seeing me so upset made tears flow down Ari's cheeks, which made me cry a little harder.

Ari gasped and choked on her own breath, then blacked out because of the pain. I cried, "No! Ari, no!" and Aragorn walked over carrying a torch. He frowned when he saw my sister and knelt beside her. He removed the Morgul blade, which I had not even realized was still in her wound, and said, "She has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is far beyond my skills. She needs Elven help."

He lifted my sister up over his shoulder and started quickly down the stairs of the ruined tower. I picked up Ari's sword on my way down after him and the hobbits, tears blurring my vision. Why did this have to happen to Ari, of all people? Frodo was supposed to be stabbed!

Had we changed history? My heart leapt to my throat. If our very prescence could change what happened on Weathertop... It could also change a lot more events.

What had we done by coming to Middle Earth?

* * *

It was hours later when Aragorn finally chose to stop for rest. We had been scrambling after him in the dark for hours, my heart hammering wildly at every small noise, thinking that the Wraiths were now back to finish us off. I had never been so frightened of darkness in my life. Nor had I ever been so scared for someone I loved dearly.

I knelt beside my sister and saw that her eyes were now open, a white-blue color showing instead of her natural blue. She was fading already. I felt her forehead with a shaky hand and gasped. Her skin was so cold that it was practically burning me. I whispered, "Oh, Ari... What have you done?"

Frodo knelt on my right and felt my sister's forehead tentatively, yanking his hand back when he realized just how cold she was. He said softly, "It should have been me. Not Ari. I'm sorry, Marie. They came because of me, because of the Ring, and now Ari might die."

I stared at him, shocked. "No, it shouldn't have been you! It should not be anyone of us lying in my sister's place. No one deserves this, Frodo, not you, not Ari: no one. My sister promised to protect you and she did... She chose this and..."

My voice trailed off. I could not go on. Tears slipped down my face and I squeezed my eyes shut tight, embarressed. If Ari died, or became a Wraith, as Aragorn said in the movie, I would never forgive myself. I would be truly empty without her. She was my light. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

Frodo laid a hand gently on my shoulder, sending chills down my spine at his touch. He said to me, "I'm sure Strider can heal her somehow."

I nodded, but wasn't sure if history would change again, so I didn't fully believe that. I wanted to have hope so badly, but with Ari fading, I wasn't sure how I could. _Please don't let my younger sister die_. I prayed to whoever could hear me in this world. _Don't let her become a Wraith or die. Ari deserves better.__ Hasn't she had enough sufferings in her old life?_

A screech rang out and my throat became suddenly dry. I choked, "They're coming."

Aragorn turned to Sam. "Do you know the plant Athelas?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil." The Ranger looked slightly impatient.

"Aye, its a weed." Sam's eyes lit up with recognition. "It may slow the poison." Aragorn told the hobbit before the two of them raced off into the forest.

Pippin whimpered when he saw Ari's eyes. "Do you think she's...dying?"

Merry smacked his friend's arm. He said, "Pip! Don't say that!" I noticed his head indicate slightly at me and felt a little irritated. I told him, "You don't have to do that, Merry. I know she could die."

Pippin asked softly, "Why are her eyes like that? It's rather...scary."

I answered, "She's heading into the shadow world. She'll become a Wraith like them soon." and quickly realized my mistake too late. The three hobbits stared at me in surprise. Frodo asked, "How do you know that?"

I racked my brain for a clever response but came up with none. Should I lie? Or perhaps it would be alright if I told them?

I decided to be honest and keep no secrets. If they wanted to know the future, though, I'd never tell them. "I know because in my old world, there is a book series called _The Lord of the Rings_ and they even made it into a mov-uh, never mind, you won't understand what that is. Basically, the books were about you guys and the Ring. It told all about what happened to you."

They all just gazed at me for a second, taking in my words, looking shocked. Frodo seemed paler. No one spoke for a minute, until the silence was broken by the sound of a horse approaching. Pippin and Merry stood, looking alarmed, and I prayed that it was not a Wraith, but Arwen coming to save my sister.

My prayer worked because soon a tall Elven beauty with long dark hair rode into view on a white steed, dismounting quickly. She was gorgeous, looking more like Aphrodite's sister than an Elf. Wow, Tolkein and Peter Jackson did _not_ describe her at all like how she really was.

Arwen knelt by Ari and began whispering in Elvish. "**Ardhoniel****… Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad**." I only managed to understand the first bit: **I am Arwen**. The rest was not understandable. I fought to recall what her lines were during this scene in the movie but came up with a blank. Frodo whispered to me, "Can you understand her?"

I shook my head. "I can only understand words I know. I don't know the words she says."

I felt foolish, but I was curious to learning more Elvish so I asked Arwen softly, "What did you say? I speak that language but I do not know your words."

Arwen turned to me with an eyebrow raised. She said, "The words were not meant for you... But, I said 'I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.'"

I nodded, suddenly remembering the words now. "Oh, **le hannon**." She smiled. "**My pleasure**."

Aragorn and Sam raced back to us and I saw that they were carrying some sort of plant. I knew it would not do much good but allowed them to place it on my sister's wound anyways, wincing when she choked in pain as it touched her. It pained me to see the person I loved most dying before my very eyes.

I listened to Arwen and Aragorn as they spoke to each other in Elvish. I understood them because I began remembering their lines from the movie (yes, I am an obsessed fangirl, obviously). The Ranger lifted Ari onto his lover's horse and he turned to her.

"**Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses again for you**." He said. She argued, "**I'm the faster rider. I'll take her**."

Aragorn said quietly, "**The road is too dangerous**."

To this, Arwen said, "**Ardhoniel dies. If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect her**." Frodo asked me urgently, "Marie, what are they saying?" but I held up a hand to silence him. I wanted to hear them speak.

"I do not fear them." Arwen said, not in Elvish. Aragorn thought for a minute, seeming nervous, but then relented. "**According to your wish**."

The Elven lady mounted the white horse and Aragorn whispered something to her that I did not catch. I suddenly became scared. I might never see Ari again. I watched helplessly when Arwen cried, "**Ride fast Asfaloth, ride fast!**" and rode off quickly. I cried out but someone held me back from running after them. Tears blurred my vision but I angrily blinked them away quickly.

Sam let go of me and Aragorn said, turning away from where he had been gazing after his lover, "Hurry, they are close. We travel to Rivendell on foot."

We all obeyed, but I only did so reluctantly. I kept looking back, hoping to see Ari, to see her well and alive, running up to hug me. But, alas, it was a pathetic illusion I created for myself. She never showed up that night. Not once.

* * *

Over the many days that followed, I was miserable and silent. Frodo and Aragorn tried getting me to talk to no avail. They eventually gave up after two days and Merry and Pippin just sent me sad looks every now and then, which grew rather annoying. All I wanted was to see my sister again, alive. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening and might never happen since she got stabbed by a stupid Morgul blade by a Ringwraith.

My life truly stunk right now. Sure, we both got to go to Middle Earth, found out that we were from here, journeyed with the hobbits and Aragorn for awhile, but after Weathertop, I wasn't certain if I had made a good choice in wanting to go to this world instead of staying inside my house in Miami, with my apparently fake family. This trip had risked Ari's life so unless there was a very good reason why I should continue following the hobbits and Aragorn, I would just make my sister stay in Rivendell with me. There was absolutely no way I would endanger her, because Ari meant too much to me. She was all I had left.

We didn't stop for a rest most days so we all were exhausted, hungry, and irritable. No one was eager to chat or sing or do anything that involved more work than walking. All I concentrated on was placing one foot in front of the other.

I only wanted to reach the Last Homely Home after so many weary days of just walking nonstop. I could tell everyone wanted to as well; they all looked tired and weak. Even Aragorn, who usually wasn't affected by weariness, had slouched shoulders, sweat dropping down his brow, and his legs were trembling from exhaustion. I wasn't much better, actually. In fact, I think I looked much worse than the hobbits and Ranger combined.

It was a true surprise that no one decided to complain about this laborous walking journey.

After three hours of walking on the sixth day (I believe), Pippin suddenly cried out, "Strider! Look! Is that what I think it is?"

We all turned our heads quickly to see what the excited hobbit pointed at and I cheered loudly, mouth dropping in awe a second later. This earned me some strange looks but in my defense, I had not been expecting to see Rivendell looking beautiful like this. The films truly couldn't capture the wonder and beauty of the Elven city. The very fact that I was born here made me want to squeal. The structures were tall, radiant, and spotless, without a scratch. The sunlight streaming down and striking the city gave it a heavenly glow, making me wonder for a few minutes if I was staring at heaven itself. Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkein would start bawling their eyes out if they witnessed Rivendell's true beauty. I felt proud to be a _Lord of the Rings _fan that could gaze at the gorgeous, magnificent city of Imladris (yep, I'm using its Elvish name too, that's how much of a crazed fan I am!).

If only Ari could see this...

The despair I had felt over the many recent days returned, unfortunately. My sister might never see this wondrous sight, which was extremely cruel. If only I could figure out a way to know if Ari was alive and well. Hopefully, Lord Elrond would greet us and tell what has become of my younger sister.

Aragorn's shoulders straightened and he actually grinned at the beautiful sight of Rivendell. I grinned as well, watching him as he said, "Come along! We shall sleep well tonight, in the city of the Elves!"

Everyone of us cheered out loud and raced on our sore feet to the gates that appeared to be made of gold. Gosh, this really was like heaven!

Aragorn yelled out some words quickly in Elvish that I did not catch and the gates slowly creaked open for us six. I hurried inside behind the others, shivering with excitement at the hopes of seeing Ari. What day was it when Gandalf was in Frodo's room when he awoke? October the twenty something... I think. Who knew what day it was now; after traveling for so long in the wild, I had no track whatsoever of the days anymore.

An Elf maiden with long blonde curls greeted us. She said in halting English, "Welcome to Imladris, travelers. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with Aragorn and a hobbit named Saerwen. The rest may follow me. Lord Elrond is in his study, with Gandalf the Grey."

Frodo's face lit up. "Gandalf is here?" The Elf nodded and Aragorn led me away, seeming to know where he was going. I guessed that the hobbits did not wonder why the Elf had called Strider Aragorn because now they were too busy thinking of Gandalf, whom they had missed.

The Ranger had a new spring in his step as we walked down the long winding halls, his eyes bright for the first time instead of dark and mysterious. I was also eager to see Gandalf again. I found that I had missed the old wizard a lot, even if what he said made no sense sometimes.

We both reached a pair of tall doors, which Aragorn pushed open, and saw Gandalf and a tall dark-haired Elf who had a golden circlet resting on his braided hair, his eyebrows arched up in surprise. Gandalf smiled warmly upon the sight of not just Aragorn, but me as well. He winked slightly and I smiled coyly.

Elrond, as I assumed the Elf was he, stood up from the chair he sat in, and said, "Aragorn and Saerwen Freebrook, I'm guessing?" He aimed the last part of the sentence at me and I nodded formally. "Yes, although please, just call me Marie."

He nodded back. "Then you shall be called that. Now, I heard of your arrival from my daughter, who arrived here days ago on Asfaloth, carrying a female with her. Gandalf recognized her as Ardhoniel Freebrook, whom I had thought to be dead, along with you, Marie, as that is what your parents told us. I suppose telling the tale of how you two were sent away to another world would be difficult to believe." His lips twitched upward a bit into an amused smile.

"Ardhoniel is asleep, and shall be alright. She shall be pained whenever a Nazgúl cries, however. She should be awakening soon, I think."

I sighed in relief and smiled happily. My sister was going to be okay! Perhaps everything would be alright from now on. Maybe something good would change our fates from awful to great. I wanted to have happy memories of Middle Earth, not ones of sorrow and fear.

* * *

**Elvish Translations**

**Hebo estel, Ari!=Have hope, Ari!**

**Ardhoniel... Im Arwen. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad=Ardhoniel... ****I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.**

**Le hannen=Thank you.**

**Wow this took so long to type! Sorry for the long wait! By the way, Ari's birthday (my Ari) was November 29th so happy one day late birthday, Ari! Le melon! :D**

**Trivia Question: Who is Elrond's mother?**


	11. Council and Shampoo

**Disclaimer: I own Marie, and Ari.  
This story is rightfully dedicated to my Ari, my "sister", whom I would take that Ringwraith's strike for.**

**The correct answer is Elwing, which Ynnealay got correct! That one was rather hard, sorry.  
This chapter in particular is a lot more in-depth, mostly because of what happened to Ari last chapter, just warning you, if you don't like suicidal thoughts and stuff. Also, its more detailed because of the council (yay!).**

**Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

**Chapter X  
Council and Shampoo**

_Ari's POV_

The darkness that took over after just an hour or so away from Weathertop was shrouding me, crushing the life out of me, bringing me to the brink of my sanity. I wanted out of this. I wanted to just be healed already, or to die instantly, not deal with this torture. Who, besides Marie, would care if I died? Certainly not my parents back in Cincinnati! Maybe I'd get to see my real parents in death... That was something to look forward to.

I immediately hated myself for thinking that. Marie would cry her eyes out and hate herself for living. I pictured my older sister, eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her face and hitting the ground like bullets as she watched me being buried in a garden in Rivendell. I imagined her becoming cold and irritable, never speaking to anyone, and maybe even resorting to suicide in the end because of the unbearable pain of my death.

No, I'd never wish myself dead for her sake. Well, I couldn't promise that; I _am_ suicidal after all. But, now I couldn't make myself want to die, yet. Marie needed me just as desperately as I needed her. She was the thing that kept me going back on Earth, the person who convinced me not to do the extreme when all hope was lost, the only person I found that I loved more than anything. She was the person who I loved no matter what. So what if no one loved me here or back in Cincinnati? Marie loved me! That counted for something! And she loved me too. I could not die on her.

I fought back, which surprised the darkness surrounding me. Yeah, I know that's weird. Darkness got surprised by me fighting it. But, I'm being serious. It was as if it had feelings and was a real person I was attacking.

The shadows whispered to me now, trying to convince me to let go of my will to live. They tried to persuade me to become a Wraith like the Nine, to live eternally and serve Sauron. I almost laughed at that idea. Not a chance! Why would I go serve the Eye?

However, once the shadows realized that I was not impressed by their persuading, they chose a new persuasion topic: family. They whispered, "You will not be able to fight back. You're weak and useless. Why are you even fighting this? They told you the truth back where you came from; you are pathetic and a mistake. You're a burden nobody wants. No one loves you! That girl, Marie, why would she love you? You met online, honestly! She is pretending! If she loved you, she would have taken that strike for you! You are _weak_!"

I admit that I could not ignore their words. As much as I hate myself for it, I listened and almost believed them. Yes, my fake parents had told me these things. Why hadn't I believed them? Marie was the reason... And, the shadows were telling me she was just a pretender, like my fake friends, who betrayed me back on Earth, the people who never cared.

Did she care? She told me she loved me and that she cared a ton, but did she? Or was it just an act? How could I know?

If I had truly believed in what the shadows told me, what darkness whispered, I would have not withstood the call of death very long. The thing that rescued my mind from these doubts was her face when she saw me get stabbed. Her expression. Her tears, falling and hitting the ground like raindrops on a gloomy day. Her eyes, full of tears, disbelieving, terrified, heartbroken. Her scream of fear, fear for my life, as I fell from being wounded. Her scream rang in my ears, and I knew what the answer was.

Marie loved me. If she didn't, that was _some_ act she kept up.

Those tears were real. That scream was definitely real. Her words were genuine and sincere.

I fought back harder at the thought of the lies I was being told. I would not let the darkness crawl its way to my heart, to transform me into a Ringwraith, to become Sauron's new play toy. I built a barrier against it the best I possibly could and fought for my sister's sake. There was nothing that propelled me more than determination to see my sister happy again, to hug her, to tell her how much I truly loved her. I realized that Aragorn had been right all along; motivation helped a lot when you fought against something. Without motivation, I would have been lost.

After a long while, I don't know how long, I saw a white brilliant glow surrounding a beautiful god-like woman. I vaguely thought to myself _Is this Arwen?_ She whispered words to me, probably Elvish, but I did not understand. Maybe it was because I didn't know the words, or because of the darkness clouding my mind. I couldn't understand and went right back to my difficult battle against the shadows.

I could no longer feel my body. I was numb on the outside. On the inside, I was in my blood, fighting the poison, defending my heart and mind. It was the strangest feeling, being somehow inside my body and brain. I can not describe it, honestly, except perhaps to say that it was as if my body had been turned inside out, as if I was looking in at my heart, brain, and other functions.

After many, many long hours, I found it extremely hard to keep up with the shadows. They were slowly succeeding. I was dying, passing on to become a Ringwraith. No matter how hard I fought, believing in my sister, I discovered unfortunately, that I simply could not win this battle. Unless the Elves healed me, I would become the tenth Wraith, which nobody wanted.

I heard a man's voice say, "**Hear my voice. Come back to the light, Ardhoniel!**" and somehow knew it was Elvish. I wanted to tell him that I could not fight, that I heard him loud and clear, but couldn't hold off the darkness any longer. The shadows defeated me and I suddenly knew no more.

* * *

I heard birds chirping. My body felt warm, my wound aching dully. I muttered, "Where am I?" There was no reply. I must have been alone.

I stirred and turned over in the soft covers of the bed.

Wait, bed?

I sat up, eyes opening quickly as I took in my surroundings. I was wearing a snow-white nightgown made of soft silk and sitting upright in a fancy bed in a room I had never seen before. I was blinded by the sunlight streaming in from the open window in the room and winced, looking away. There was a tall wardrobe by the bed, as well as a dresser. I knew this was definitely not my room, and that scared me. Where was I?

All of my memories from the past few days came rushing back to me and I recalled the darkness about to win when I had blacked out. How was I alive? Or, was I in heaven?

The door to the room opened and I tensed for a split-second, worried about who might come in. Then the person stepped inside and I saw that it was only Frodo. My heart fluttered like a bird trapped inside a cage at the sight of him. Gosh, he was so cute!

Frodo saw me and his eyes lit up. He raced over, saying, "Ari! You're awake! We were so worried about you!"

I couldn't resist giving him a hug, which surprised him for a moment before he hugged back. He smelled of honey and strawberries, which I liked. It was a good scent for him. I said, "I missed you guys." and Frodo said quietly, "For a second... I thought you were going to become a Wraith like them. Or, die. Marie was really quiet after Arwen rode off with you, to try to get help, and she didn't speak a word until we got here, to Rivendell. Then she started smiling and I thought she would pass out from happiness!"

I smiled weakly, my heart aching at the thought of how much pain I had put my older sister through. I told Frodo, "I thought I would die too. But, I kept on fighting to stay myself, because who would want to serve the Eye? I missed you guys a lot..."

"What was supposed to happen?" This inquiry caught me off-guard. I said, "What?"

Frodo repeated, "What should have happened at Weathertop?"

I got suspicious instantly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Marie told us how you two know everything that is going to happen, so I want to know what would have happened that night. It isn't the future, it's the past I wish to know about." His big blue eyes pleaded for information and I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him how he would have been stabbed; he would probably start lecturing me on why I shouldn't mess with the plot of the tale and so on.

However, he had a point. It wasn't like I was explaining how to destroy the Ring or anything. Weathertop was over now, so it should be alright to tell, right?

I sighed. "Sam, Merry, and Pippin would have been tossed aside as the Wraiths tried to get to you. You'd put the Ring on and disappear, but the Ringwraiths would see you and one would...one would stab you in the chest. You'd survive but..." My voice trailed off when I saw how rapidly his face was changing to a white color. Oh, crud.

"It should have been me...? Ari... Why did it stab you instead, then?" I shrugged, unsure and uneasy about this question. I honestly admitted, "I do not know. I'm kinda glad it stabbed me instead, but-"

"Glad? _Glad?! _Ari, why are you glad? It should have been me! Do you know how much pain you caused Marie? How much pain we all went through? We were devastated when you got stabbed! You didn't deserve that kind of pain, Ari." He didn't look angry; instead, Frodo seemed rather frustrated.

I said, "Yes, I did! I had a horrible life in the other world and I am... I am suicidal, Frodo! I thought I deserved the pain anyways, so I didn't fight at first! Then I realized what it would do to Marie and began fighting back. But, I couldn't win, so I had no choice in the end! You have _no idea_ what it feels like to be all alone in darkness, fighting for your life, trying to beat yourself before you transform into a Wraith!"

I had never been this angry in my life, not even back on Earth. I climbed out of the bed, not caring that I was wearing only a nightgown, and left the room, ignoring Frodo's call. If I were a cartoon character, I would probably have steam flying out of my ears while my face turned red.

How dare he say that he deserved that kind of pain! He wouldn't last very long against the shadows if he were in my place! Sure, he survived in the story, but only because Elrond healed him! Frodo did not do much to fight back, whereas I had.

I had no clue where I was heading, but I just kept on walking in the white nightgown down the halls of Rivendell, ignoring the stares I got from tall Elves. This was not how I had wanted to wake up, if I had ever dreamed of waking up, from the poison of the Morgul blade.

Suddenly, as I walked into a garden with dozens of types of flowers, a voice cried, "ARI!" and I was nearly tackled by a hobbit. I laughed and steadied myself, pulling away to see that it was Pippin who had almost knocked me over. A small smile spread on my face and Merry appeared beside me, laughing at Pippin. "Sorry about that! We've all been worried about you, especially since we arrived yesterday."

I shook my head, the smile slowly growing, and hugged both of the hobbits, which made them laugh. I said, "Oh, how I missed you two! And, the others, obviously."

Merry replied, "We were told you had healed but you were still asleep. Marie went to your bedside every hour, checking on you, refusing to go to dinner, which forced Pip and I to drag her to the hall. It was hilarious! Frodo also was in there for a bit a couple hours or so, which I found interesting." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I blushed red.

"Merry! It's not like that!" I exclaimed, biting my lip as Pippin chuckled. _Though I wish it was._ I thought secretly to myself.

"Oh, really?" He looked like he was trying extremely hard to keep a straight face, which made me punch his arm, blushing harder. "Yes, really! He was probably just concerned. He said so himself."

Pippin asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, he came into my room a few minutes after I had awakened. We talked for a bit..." I didn't go on, not wanting to tell them about my angry burst at the hobbit.

Merry seemed to understand that something bad had happened and said, thankfully changing the subject, "So, who wants to go give your sister the news?" I smiled wide at that idea. I could not wait to see Marie again.

* * *

Pippin went off to the kitchen for food (which I expected) while Merry led me to Marie's room, where he told me he had seen her last. I found that I was very nervous when we arrived at the door. What if she started lecturing me? What if she got angry that I had caused her a ton of pain and grief and ended up never speaking to me again?

Merry saw my fear and said quietly, "Hey, it's going to be alright! She'll probably tackle you in a hug, like Pip almost did! She was really worried and will be pleased to see you, Ari."

I nodded and smiled thinly, not entirely believing my friend. As much as I tried to, I could not believe that Marie wouldn't be furious with me.

I knocked hesitantly on the bedroom door and held my breath, heart pounding quickly, hands trembling in excitement and nervousness. Merry smiled warmly at me but I couldn't bring myself to return the favor. I was too scared.

There was the sound of feet moving across the floor and then the handle turned, revealing a glum-looking half hobbit half Elf, otherwise known as my sister. She didn't notice me at first, just looked at Merry. She started to say, "What do you-?" and then her green eyes focused on me, trembling, eyes wide with fear. I drank in the sight of my older sister, the one person I loved more than anything in this world and the next. Marie's jaw dropped and she just stood there, eyes as wide as baseballs, hands turning white from gripping the door so tightly. I whispered, "Marie... I'm so sorry." and fought back a wave of tears.

She suddenly embraced me, crying and shaking silently. I released the dam I had created against the tears and they hit Marie's shoulder like arrows piercing skin. Merry must have walked away once we started hugging and crying because when we both let go after a long time, he was gone. Marie wiped her eyes, her lip quivering. She whispered softly, "Don't you _dare_ do that to me again, Ardhoniel. I had never been more terrified for you in my life. Not even when you tried to commit suicide a bunch of times."

I sniffled and said, "I know. I missed you in the darkness. I was fighting solely to get back to _you_, Marie. I realized that I could not leave you all alone in this world and the shadows made it difficult to stay alive."

"Shadows? Darkness?" She looked puzzled and I remembered that she knew nothing of my time during the poisoned state.

I explained to her about the shadows, their whispers, how I had motivation to fight back against them, how I had nearly crossed over to the shadow world until Elrond saved me. Marie was a good listener. She made no sounds at all, not one, and stared intently at me the entire time, listening with both fear and interest. Her face blanched a couple times at the whispers but overall, her expression was unreadable. I was surprised that at the end she didn't start getting angry and tell me how stupid I was to get stabbed by the Wraith and go through all of that pain.

Instead, Marie hugged me close, her grip tight, her words soothing to me. "I am so sorry. It was my fault; I drew the Wraith over to you when I yelled, Ari. I felt so empty without you."

I said sternly, pulling back reluctantly, instantly missing the warmth of my sister's body, "Marie, it was not your fault. I was stupid enough to go for **Ruin **even when I knew that there was a Wraith near it. I felt horrible when I was in that state. I kept imagining you crying your eyes out and never recovering."

Marie laughed bitterly at that, brushing aside unwelcome tears. "Well, that is probably true... But, I'm so happy that you're alive!"

I laughed as she hugged me for the third time today and I hugged back, smelling an odd scent on her. I asked her, "Do you have on perfume or something?"

"Oh!" She laughed and let go of me, pulling me gently into her room. "That's the smell of the soap and shampoo. I took a bath an hour ago. The bathroom stuff smells _amazing_! The shampoo was lemon-scented and I believe that the soap smelled like gardenias! You can take one in here if you want. I also have some clothes you can wear; the Elves stocked the wardrobe with new clothes and I don't mind if you borrow any, honestly. Most-wait, no, I think _all_ of them are dresses." She wrinkled up her nose and I smiled. I knew she hated dresses.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind if I take a bit. The bath sounds like an amazing idea." I said, which made her laugh.

"Alright! Don't take forever though!"

I smiled wider and went into the marble white bathroom, where there sat a big bathtub that was shiny and held a bunch of soaps and shampoos, not in bottles or anything though, like on Earth. The shampoos were just basically like soap, except they just sat in liquid form on a shelf, which I found odd. I smelled each shampoo before climbing into the tub and turning on the water. I found that I liked the scent of the bright yellow liquid, which I believed was the smell of oranges, so I scooped a bit onto my hand and scrubbed it madly into my hair, feeling rather grimy when I saw how dirty the water was becoming from my presence. Ew, was I really that filthy after living in the wild?!

Apparently.

I sighed in happiness when the water grew warmer and I felt as if I were in a salon back in Cincinnati. I washed out the orange shampoo stuff good and made sure to grab a good-smelling soap bar. I picked a dark blue one on random and sniffed it warily before scrubbing. I discovered, to my surprise, that it smelled of delicious blueberries. I smiled and hummed to myself as I washed myself the best I could, feeling actually clean for the first time since arriving in this world. Who knew the Elves had such pleasant baths while living in Rivendell? I sure didn't!

I was saddened when I forced myself to climb out of the tub and shut off the water. I wrapped myself in a soft fluffy white towel and saw that my sister had slipped some clothes underneath the door for me. I rolled my eyes when I saw it was a dress but then gasped in wonder.

It was gorgeous. Its color was a rich purple, my favorite color, and the trim was a soft green, which went rather nicely together. Its sleeves were long and flowy, just like my old blouse had been, and the neckline was not low at all, to my relief. There was a small swirl pattern on the neckline in a dark green color and the waistline wasn't too small so that it would not fit me. I thanked Marie silently and put it on, spinning around giddily as I examined my reflection in a mirror close by. I gasped loudly. I looked grown up, like a woman. Well, even more than I already was. The dress was perfect length as well.

Marie knocked softly on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, and thank you so much!" I told her, smiling as I opened the door. Marie gasped when she saw the dress on me and I saw that she was smiling wider than I was currently. "Oh, Ari! You look beautiful! It fits perfectly! Keep it!"

"Oh, no, its yours." I said, shocked by her words.

"No, really, I have probably dozens more! Keep it, Ari. Its my present to you." She smiled softly and I embraced her tight. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Marie! I love you!"

"I love you even more, Ari." She said softly, hugging me tight. I didn't question her words like I had when the shadows made me doubt her love; I knew for sure that the words my sister spoke to me were genuine.

* * *

After that, we both sat down on her bed and talked together for a while, which was a first since arrival in Middle Earth. Marie told me about everything that had happened while I was stuck fighting darkness and I listened to her words while fiddling with the seam on her bed covers. I was not surprised that everything that should have happened (Arwen coming, Elrond saving me, Gandalf arriving) did occur; perhaps it was meant to be that way.

I was not prepared to hear my older sibling say, "Ari, I think we have changed something big and... I'm scared that something bad will happen now."

"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Marie sighed and said, "We changed history! Frodo should have been stabbed, but you were. That's one of the two reasons he leaves for Valinor, remember? What if he doesn't leave now? What if something else happens to him, like, he could die from some other fate? Or, maybe another character will die!"

My heart fluttered inside my chest and I realized she was right. We had changed something and that could have dire consequences now. Gosh, what had I done?!

I choked out, "Um, maybe nothing will happen..." but I didn't believe my words. Neither did Marie, who groaned and said, "Ari, I'm so scared now..."

I hugged my sister close, and was shocked when I realized she was trembling so I held her even closer. "Hey, it'll be alright! You'll see. We'll survive during the quest and live here happily, maybe in the Shire even."

Marie wiped her eyes and frowned. "Huh?"

"We're going with the Fellowship, remember?" I said.

"Oh, right... Uh, about that..." Marie looked nervous and that scared me. Did something bad happen? "Ari, I dunno if we should go with the Fellowship on their journey..."

"What? Why?" I was surprised by this.

She sighed. "Don't be mad but... I'm worried. After you got stabbed... I... I don't want to endanger you again! I don't want to lose you when the Fellowship breaks, or watch you die, or see you get seriously injured! I want to keep you safe, Ari. If anything were to happen to you again... I... I dunno... I dunno what I'd do without you. You're my sister. I love you _so_ much."

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and her voice faltered. Marie look away, embarrassed. I just stared at her, shocked by her words.

What she said was completely selfless. All she cared about was my safety? That was why she didn't want me to go? Wow... I had never realized that Marie cared so much. Well, as much as she was revealing to me now.

I hugged my older sister close and she hugged back, shaking again. I whispered, feeling awkward, since she was the older one who should be comforting _me_, "Marie... It's alright. I understand."

"Y-You do?" She pulled away from me, looking surprised, her translucent green eyes wide.

"Yeah! You're being overprotective and I get it. I know you're scared. But, Marie... I want to go. And, if you don't, I'm okay with it..."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to go!" She sounded even more surprised. "I was just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt!"

I laughed at that. "Well then, shall we be going on the quest with them or not?"

My sister smiled and giggled happily. She said, "Yes, yes we shall!"

* * *

We both decided to head to Elrond immediately so we both ran down the halls of Rivendell, laughing and racing each other as we tried to find the Elf. It was a miracle we ran into no one. Well, the reason was probably because nobody was out in the halls anyway, which was weird.

I came to an abrupt stop when I ran into my sister. She whispered, eyes as wide as golf balls, "Ari... I found him."

"Great!" I started to move around her but Marie dragged me behind a large thorn bush, ignoring my quiet protests.

She added, which made me stop protesting and fighting, "And, I believe I just found the council."

I peered around the bush and gasped inaudibly. It was indeed the council I was staring at. Many men sat in stiff chairs in a wide circle, among them Gandalf, Frodo, and Aragorn. I studied each of the men and my eyes rested on a blonde Elf. I thought to myself_ This must be Legolas Greenleaf._ By glancing around more, I saw a short Dwarf with a red-brown beard (Gimli), a man with a thoughtful expression and brownish hair (Boromir), and a tall Elf with braided dark hair and a golden circlet upon his head (Lord Elrond). There was a stone pedestal in the middle of the circle and everyone in the circle was silent, looking to Elrond, as if expecting a speech. How far into the meeting were they?

I heard the Elf say, "Bring forth the Ring." and my question was answered. Marie whispered to me, "Ari, don't look at it. We might become like Boromir if we do!"

I realized what she meant and shut my eyes tight, not risking anything. I heard collective gasps after a moment and Boromir's voice rang out, loud and commanding, among them. "So, it's true..."

I opened up my eyes, curious to see what was going on despite my sister's worries. Boromir stood and moved closer to the Ring, his back to us, his words muffled. I heard someone cry, "Boromir, no!" and suddenly, as the man reached for the Ring, Gandalf stood and began shouting out words in the Black Tongue, the words dark and giving me a severe headache. Marie's face paled and I hugged her tight, shaking as the words filled my head before the wizard finally stopped and sat down again, looking weary.

Elrond looked cross at the wizard because of this and turned to Boromir, who had stood up again.

_Here comes the speech_ I thought to myself.

Sure enough, he started his little speech about how the Ring was a gift from Sauron, how they should wield it against him, how the power could save Middle Earth. I was almost put to sleep for a minute once he started talking. Wow, I had never loked him much in the movies, but here, I _really_ didn't like him. What an idiot! How could we use the Ring's power? Only Sauron could, duh!

Then again, Boromir _was_ being corrupted by the One Ring so I shouldn't be too harsh.

Aragorn spoke up just then, interrupting my thoughts. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." I smiled as he tried to explain this to Boromir; I recalled our talk about motivation that night and pictured him fighting Sauron. He was a likeable person in reality and a strong future King.

Boromir scoffed, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Marie sighed and rolled her eyes, obviously frustrated. I couldn't blame her. Boromir was very difficult to like in real life, and I was hoping he'd be better once we started the quest.

I heard Legolas' voice now. He said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." His tone was angry and commanding, a bit like Elrond's in a way.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir?" Boromir sounded shocked, but not at all impressed by this claim.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor!" Legolas added, sounding proud of his friend. Aragorn, seeming very uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving, said, "**Sit down, Legolas.**" I recognized his words from the movie, having watched it many times before, so I knew he had said **Havo dad, Legolas**.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." sneered Boromir, and I saw him sit down with a sigh. Marie whispered to me, "He seems rather rude... Is he nicer in the films or is it just me?"

"Definitely not just you." I confirmed. "Although, maybe he is just this way because of the Ring..."

I was cut off by Elrond's voice then. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." I heard Boromir sigh again and everyone in the council shifted uneasily. They all looked nervous.

Gimli growled suddenly, "What are we waiting for? ARGH!" He grabbed his axe and lunged at the pedestal, hurling his axe down at the One Ring, which just sat there innocently. I clapped a hand over my mouth to stifle a scream when a brilliant flash of light sprang from the evil trinket and I saw, for a brief second, the flaming red eye of Sauron. Marie gasped and I looked over to find my sister as white as snow, trembling. I whispered, "Did you see..._it_?"

She nodded, eyes widening. "Yes..."

We became silent once Lord Elrond spoke again, averting his eyes from the intact golden ring. "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

He paused for a brief moment to let this new information (well, not new to Marie and I) sink into our brains. Then he said quietly, "One of you must do this."

Instantly, dead silence insued. Nobody spoke a single word. Most of the members in the council fidgeted and looked very nervous and uncomfortable. I could not blame them; the Elf had just decreed that someone would need to volunteer to go on a suicide mission. Some people looked thoughtful, as if maybe they were considering the quest. Boromir was one of these men. He said after a few minutes of quiet, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

I snickered softly at the first statement. I knew that line by heart and hearing him say it in real life was funny.

Legolas then stood up, looking rather irritated with the man's speeches so far. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" _No, duh!_ I thought to myself.

Gimli stood as well, seeming annoyed too, only this time with the blonde Elf. He snapped, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

Before Legolas could reply to that, Boromir stood up and said, "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!"

I murmured to my older sibling, "Here comes the fight..." and she smiled slightly. The smile grew when Gimli cried, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

We both sniggered when the Elves and Dwarves rose to their feet, arguing, barely stopping themselves from launching into a full-out brawl. It was rather funny when everyone began standing and bickering; I was amused by the fact that no one (besides Frodo, Elrond, and Aragorn, who remained sitting) got along and could stop fighting amongst each other. I whispered to Marie, stopping my chuckling for a few moments, "Uh, when exactly do you plan on getting out of hiding? We _are _going to have to volunteer to go on the journey sometime soon."

"Well, um, how about before Sam, Merry, and Pippin?" She suggested, no longer laughing.

"Alright." I shrugged, my heart hammering against my chest as I imagined standing in front of everyone to declare I was heading on a suicide quest. Yeah, this would be fun.

"I will take it!"

Frodo's small voice rang out in the courtyard, but no one acknowledged him. I saw him standing as tall as he could, trying to get the members' attention, looking nervous. I felt for him; I was about to go through the same when I announced I was going too. I then recalled my outburst earlier and felt rather ashamed of myself. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know what I had gone through in the darkness during the time I had been ill from the poison. I hoped I'd be able to apologize later on.

Frodo yelled again, "I will take it!" and this time, everyone heard the hobbit. They all halted their fierce arguments and turned to stare incredulously at the small creature, as if shocked that he had dared say those words. Some looked amused, as if they thought it was a joke, but that look faded away quickly when they heard Frodo then say, "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way."

I smiled at that. Gosh, he sounded so brave.

Gandalf walked toward Frodo, laying a hand on his short shoulder. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn rose and walked toward the hobbit. He said, "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He knelt in front of Frodo briefly. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he walked over beside Gandalf.

"And my axe!" Gimli stood on the other side of the wizard and the Elf and Dwarf exchanged dark venomous looks.

Boromir headed over to the small group forming, looking hesitant about what he said next. "You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Marie unexpectedly burst out of hiding and I wondered for a second what she was doing. Then I remembered how we were going to volunteer to go on the quest and felt a bit stupid. Oh.

I stood up as I watched my sister stand by Frodo, hands trembling, but eyes focused on Elrond. Her voice did not waver when she said, "I'm going with you, Frodo. No matter what, we're in this together, just as we have been from the start."

I walked over to the forming Fellowship, knees going numb from the fear I felt, and I declared in a shaky voice, "You can't stop me from going either! I promised a certain someone I'd protect you, Frodo, and I do not intend to break it anytime soon."

Frodo looked surprised by the presence of Marie and I, and Boromir said, disbelieving, "A pair of women wish to travel to Mordor?" I nodded, feeling irritated. "Yeah, got a problem with that, big guy?"

I saw Marie hide a grin at Boromir's annoyed expression. Sam's voice drifted over to us just then. "Hey!" He ran out from behind a bush not too far from Aragorn's chair and stood defiantly by Marie. He announced, "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

Elrond said, eyebrows raised, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam blushed and looked a bit guilty, which I smiled at.

"Wait! We are coming too!" I turned and nearly laughed when Merry and Pippin ran into view from behind two pillars, coming to stand beside Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared Merry, arms crossed over his chest.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing..." Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry muttered, which made my sister and I laugh quietly.

Elrond actually grinned at all of us, seeming a bit hopeful almost. He announced, "Eleven companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" I thought to myself, smiling inwardly _And...cue heroic music._

Pippin smiled and said, "Great! So...where are we going?"

There was a collective groan from the council and the Fellowship, which made me snigger.

_Oh, Pip..._

* * *

**Elvish Translation:**

**Havo dad, Legolas=Sit down, Legolas**

**Well, that chapter I just wrote is the longest one so far! Over 6,000 words! (not very long to you maybe but to me it is!)  
I apologize in advance to Boromir lovers; no, I don't hate him! Don't flame and murder me in my sleep please. I am not being mean or anything! Besides, he isn't evil, and will be better than he was in this chapter, ok?**

**Trivia Question: When Frodo whispers to Gandalf, when leaving Rivendell, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" which way does the wizard reply the Black Land is?**


	12. Journals and Halls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkein's or Peter Jackson's! But, Marie and her sister Ari are all mine.  
This story has been dedicated to my dear "sister" Ari for eleven chapters and a prologue now.**

**The correct answer is "Left." Mordor is left of Rivendell...not that that's important to you. :P Anyway, thanks Silverstorm13 for reviewing and getting the direction correct first! Also, thanks Silverstorm13 for becoming my newest follower!  
Another note: I am really really sorry for not updating sooner! Life got in the way, big time! I had auditions for a musical and school practices and... Yeah, you get the idea. So sorry for another reason too: Freeburrow is Ari and Marie's real last name, but I have been writing it as Freebrook! :( So sorry! I will go change it in previous chapters when I have the time.**

* * *

**Chapter XI  
Journals and Halls**

_Marie's POV_

I was immediately overwhelmed by the decision I had made by going on this dangerous quest. I could die, get seriously injured, or be forced to watch my own sibling die before my eyes. That thought was rather scary.

Why hadn't I tried harder to convince Ari not to go? Sure, it would be exciting to go with the Fellowship on their quest, but what about the possibility of death?

I knew it was too late to back out now. Ari had her mind set on going and there was no way I would leave her.

If I was completely honest with myself, I wanted to go, for my own reasons, too. I wanted an adventure. If this really was my original world, I wanted to live here doing the things I wanted. I wanted to see the quest play out. I wanted to see the battles, feel the excitement of seeing Middle Earth's regions. This was my own adventure, and I couldn't make it just stop at Rivendell. The fact that Ari was here too made this whole idea feel even more exhilarating. I had always dreamed of exploring Middle Earth with her and the Fellowship together, and now, this was a dream come true.

Yeah, I was more than a bit worried about the dangerous creatures we would run into, and the fact that Ari and I ruled our own fate, which meant we could possibly die. But, I didn't care as much as I should have right now. The reality made the quest seem unreal, which made the possibility of death unreal as well for me. I wanted to just enjoy the time I had that wouldn't be spent on traveling to Mordor.

The first thing I did once the council ended was head off to begin packing. We would have a long trip ahead and I wanted to make sure I had everything. I wasn't entirely sure when we would be going, since in the book, it took a few months before the Fellowship left, whereas in the film, it seemed to take only a few days. I wanted to be prepared to leave.

Ari had run off to probably talk to Frodo; she had looked sad when she had seen him during the council, for some unknown reason, and I guessed that something bad had happened between them, which saddened me. I hated it when my sister was upset and I hoped that they both would make up soon.

Anyways, I packed up all of my things, which took about five minutes since I hadn't unoacked much. I spotted the black journal and grinned to myself, picking it up and flipping to the second page, where I had written an entry at Weathertop. I had wanted to write down my thoughts for that time so here they were on paper. I skimmed through my entry for that day silently.

_September...or possibly October_

_I am truly shocked by all that has occurred so far._

_Emma Greenbrier, now known as Ari, my online friend from Earth, is here with me! I am so happy, I could hug her close and never release her, ever. This is like a dream come true! If we both live through the end to Sauron's defeat, this will get even better._

_We both are going with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin on their quest to get to Bree. Ari made some sort of promise to Gandalf, saying she would go and protect Frodo. We met Aragorn (aka Strider) and I like him so far. He isn't extremely handsome, or right-out dirty and ugly, but rather somewhere in between. I think he would be a great king._

_We are at Weathertop now, and I snuck away to write this, just to get my thoughts down on paper. I am very nervous about tonight, seeing as Frodo will get stabbed, but I know that I can't stop it. That would change the future somehow, and I don't want something terrible to happen._

_Well the others will be expecting me now._

_All for now,_

_Saerwen_

I smiled thinly as I remembered all that had happened up until that point. My smile faded as I imagined what my entry would be like if I hadn't written until today. The mood would be very different, perhaps.

I decided to write a quick entry for today. I wasn't sure when I would find time to write more, and I was not entirely sure if I should reveal the journal to anyone. Ari was the only person who knew of this journal and I wasn't sure how Frodo would feel if he found out I was writing in a journal he had never used.

_October 24, I think_

_Things have changed drastically. Ari was stabbed at Weathertop by a Morgul blade, which officially made that event the scariest moment of my life. I had never cried so hard before not even when my grandma died. Frodo, miraculously, was not hurt that night. I am nervous because of this. We changed something significant in history; what if someone important dies because of us?_

_Ari, luckily, recovered today. She and I were reunited and decided to go on the quest to Mordor. I am scared, but I am sure we can survive somehow. We joined the Fellowship and I believe we will leave soon. Perhaps we will leave in a week or so, so that we can have time to relax a bit. Even though I know we won't relax long once Sauron begins his war._

_I have decided that I shall try to write more often than usual. I haven't told anyone about this journal except Ari, whom I would trust with my life, honestly._

_Wish me luck,_

_Saerwen_

I closed the journal when I heard a sudden abrupt knock on my door. I shoved the black journal into my knapsack and called hurriedly, "Come in!"

The bedroom door opened and I was surprised to see Aragorn. I smiled and asked, "What is it?"

"I was just going to let you know that tonight Lord Elrond is hosting a banquet in the Fellowship's honor. Just in case you planned on missing it." He gave me a pointed look, which made me blush. I had skipped lunch and dinner yesterday just to go see if my younger sister was awake and alright.

"Alright, thank you." I told him, smiling slightly.

Aragorn made to leave, but then hesitated. He turned back to me.

"Would you like me to teach you and Ari how to use a sword properly? Starting tomorrow, I mean. You two need practice, I take it, since I doubt you used swords in your other world."

I smiled even wider at this. Wow, this was really sweet of him! "Thanks! Sure, I will tell Ari as soon as I can!"

"Or, I can tell her. She is in the gardens, where I was meaning to go, so I shall tell her of the lessons. Perhaps I can convince Legolas to teach you two archery as well." I watched Aragorn leave and I shut the door behind him, smile fading slowly as I realized just what I had signed up for. Sword-fighting lessons? I was going to die tomorrow. I had never used a sword in my life!

I sighed and stepped away from the door, only to be sent tumbling across the room when it swung open very quickly. I groaned and stood, irritated when I spotted Merry and Pippin running into my bedroom.

"Learn to knock!" I snapped. I frowned when I saw that they were each holding a pile of tunics. "Wait a second, where did you both-?"

"Quiet!" Merry shut the door hurriedly and whispered to me, "Don't say a word about us!" He ushered Pippin inside my wardrobe and followed. I rolled my eyes at their actions but shut the wardrobe door anyways.

Just then, there was an angry knocking on my door. I opened it carefully to find a furious dark-haired Elf man with a green bathrobe tied around his body, hair dripping wet, grey eyes full of fury. "How can I help you?" I inquired tentatively.

"Have you seen two Halflings, like yourself?" He demanded. "Those two stole my clothes!"

I stifled, with difficulty, a laugh. Oh, Merry and Pippin...

"Uh, I don't think I have." I replied, fighting back a grin.

The Elf huffed angrily. "If you spot two Halflings with green tunics, tell me immediately!" He slammed the door in my face, to which I murmured, "Someone's got major anger issues!"

"And, you two!" I opened the wardrobe door and they both tumbled out, wincing when I narrowed my eyes at them. "Why would you suddenly decide stealing clothing is alright? Food is one thing, but clothes is something else entirely!"

"When did you become our mother? We were only playing a little prank, Marie!" Merry looked and sounded annoyed by my stern tone, whereas Pippin seemed a bit abashed.

"I'm not! I'm only saying that stealing someone's clothes isn't a 'little prank'." I told him angrily.

Merry simply rolled his eyes and laid down on my bed. I snapped, "No, get off."

Pippin's eyes widened in shock and Merry sat up, looking incredulous. "Excuse me? I can do what I want."

"However, for your information, _Meriadoc_, I believe you are in _my_ room. So, I make the rules in my own room. Now get off of my bed!"

Merry didn't budge, just gazed at me defiantly. I snorted. "Fine, lets do this the hard way!"

I jumped onto the bed, to which Merry cried, "Hey, Pip! Look, she's going to try and move me off the bed!" He was laughing as he said this, which irritated me even more. Pippin got up on the bed too. He and Merry exchanged a look and then cried, "Shire!"

To my surprise, they both leapt on top of me and I yelled, "GAAHHHH!" I tried to push them both off of me, but let me tell you, it is extremely difficult to shove two heavy short men off your body. I guess the eating had caught up with them.

Pippin said, "Hold her down!" and I finally managed to push him away for a second so I could sit up. "Don't you dare!" I snapped. "Or, I swear, so help me, I will throw you both out the window."

Merry started chuckling. "What?" I demanded, pushing him off quickly.

"Marie... You don't have a window in your room."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Oh. My bad."

Merry and Pippin burst out laughing, which gave me time to stand up and get off the bed. I realized I was being a little too uptight with the whole stern "bad hobbits" talk. Laughing and smiling with them both was much better. However, I really didn't like Merry much, seeing as how we fought more than anyone else.

"Okay, seriously, get off now." They both obeyed, smirking when they thought I wasn't looking at them. I rolled my eyes when Merry said, "See? You thought it was funny, Marie! Admit it, you're acting like our mothers."

"Never. Because I am not." I argued half-heartedly, just to get the last word honestly.

He opened his mouth to retort but then the door opened for a fourth time this hour. The visitor now was my sister. She gaped at us three in surprise. "What's going on?"

Merry and Pippin glanced down at the tunics they clutched still and hid them behind their backs, which made me roll my eyes again. I explained, "Tweedledee and Tweedledum here thought it was hilarious when they stole an Elf's clothes. They tackled me on the bed a few seconds ago."

Ari laughed at this. She said, "You two really can't help yourselves can you?"

"No, ma'am!" Merry pretended to take a bow as Pippin winked. Merry then proceeded to give me a look that clearly said _See? Your sister is more fun than you are!_ This look irked me even more.

"Okay, come on now. Lets get out of my bedroom at least!" I told them. The four of us shut the door behind us as we exited my room and Pippin looked at Merry, suddenly looking excited. "How about we go to the kitchens?"

"Yes!" Merry and Pippin began to race off when they halted and looked back at us. "You two want to join in?" Pippin asked eagerly.

Ari and I exchanged a look as I recalled how Merry had called me his mother. I answered, "Why wouldn't we?" and the two male hobbits grinned wide.

"Excellent!" chirped Pippin. "Follow us!"

* * *

I had to admit it: it was great fun raiding the kitchens with Merry, Pippin, and Ari. We four stole some rolls, apples, and corn before running off, laughing at the faces of the Elf servants. I had never stolen anything in my life, but it was fun to try something new. I wasn't planning on becoming a pranker or a robber but it was exciting stealing some food.

The four of us sat on the lush grass in the beautiful gardens in Rivendell, laughing and chatting about what we planned to do if we ever got back to the Shire. Merry and Pippin both admitted that they planned on settling down at some point later on with a girl, which made Ari and I do some wolf whistling to annoy them. They both also said that they didn't want to stop ranking, which was no surprise honestly.

"So, what do you plan on doing, Ari?" Pippin asked, smiling and handing her a roll.

Ari hesitated. I wondered what she would say. Who knew what would happen once Sauron was defeated, if we even lived that long? Perhpas we too would settle down. We both were technically almost adults (well, I was already one).

My sister responded slowly, "I think... I think I will live my life to the fullest. Explore the world, maybe. Marry someone who will truly love me. Have some kids. Tell them about my adventure with you all." She smiled for a minute at this thought.

"Sounds nice." Pippin said to her, shoving an apple in his mouth in a messy way.

Merry nodded and then turned to me. He asked, "Whta are you planning on doing?"

I sighed and twisted a roll around in my hands. It took more than a little bit of time for me to come up with something to say in return. What _was_ I planning on doing? Writing, obviously, since it was something I loved. I wanted to be married and have kids (not too many though). I really hadn't thought about what Ari and I would do once we got back from the war, if we were still living. It wasn't something that randomly popped up in my head.

"Well, I think I will get married, at some point. Possibly have children. I want to do something with my life if we get back... Maybe start writing? I may go explore with you, Ari; it sounds like great fun. And, I believe I may just decide to love a quiet life from there on out." I told the three of them.

Merry raised an eyebrow. "Just like you. No adventure? No fun? Gosh, you're like a perfect simple hobbit female."

I punched his shoulder roughly, glaring at him. I said, "I do plan on having _some_ fun, Meriadoc. I'm not going to just do chores, cook, and clean all day! If you really believe that's me, you truly do not know me."

"Well, I think it sounds neat." Ari replied, sensing an argument between Merry and I. I smiled warmly at my sister, squeezing her hand gently.

"Yes, it sounds interesting." Pippin added, nudging Merry, waiting for his opinion. Merry said, "I think... If that's all you want, go right ahead."

This comment irked me for some reason. What else did he expect of me? Did he want me to go on another quest? Steal for a living? Live on the run?

"Why on Middle Earth are you four out here?" We all turned and smiled when we spotted Frodo and Sam staring at us in surprise. Ari laughed. "We're having a picnic! Come join us!"

Frodo smiled and said, "Why not?" I noticed with a flutter of happiness that he and Ari looked happy and were talking to each other. Apparently she had made up with him.

Frodo and Sam sat down beside Pippin and Ari, instantly going for the pile of rolls, which was slowly decreasing in height. We didn't resume our discussion about tue future for Frodo's sake. He wasn't worried now and I personally wanted to keep it that way. The poor hobbit would be dealing with very tough situations in the future.

Instead, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Merry talked about the past. They told Ari and I of their childhoods and of everyday life in the Shire. Merry and Pippin told of how they played pranks on their relatives (some of which were really funny). Sam explained about what his garden back home looked like and how he missed tending to it. Frodo, surprisingly, told a tale involving him stealing mushrooms from Farmer Maggot. I was surprised to learn that he was a rascal as a young boy.

Ari and I laughed during most of the stories and listened intently the whole time, which I know the hobbits appreciated. I glanced over at my sister during one tale and soaked in the warmth of her content expression. She looked so happy, so carefree, and I loved her like this. Whenever she was upset, I got upset and tried to cure her. Whenever she thought all was hopeless back on Earth, I persuaded her to believe in better days. I loved seeing her smile in real life; it lit up the garden, in my opinion, giving it a lovely glow. I wanted to have time stop right now, for nothing terrible and evil to come in the future, for Ari to stay happy forever. I loved my sister more than anything in this world and the next, and I was eternally grateful to whomever brought Ari here with me, so I could see her in person.

Sam unexpectedly turned to my sister. "What was your childhood like, Ari?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Ari's grin faded. I knew what she was recalling: the bullies, the parents, the horrible things said. I didn't want her to share this and I could tell that she didn't want to anyways.

Pippin unknowingly rescued her just then. He cried, "Look! The sun is setting very quickly! We had better go get ready for the banquet, yes?"

"Right!" I said hurriedly and we all stood up, finishing off our food, and headed our separate ways. Ari gave me a grateful look before she disappeared out of sight and I smiled a little in response.

I went into my bedroom and fished through my wardrobe to find something nice to wear. I didn't have to look hard, actually, because then I spotted a lovely silver dress with billowing sleeves. I slipped it on as well as some blue slippers and my stone necklace and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was shocked to see that I didn't look that bad. I'm not vain at all (in fact, I believe myself to be ugly) but I was a bit pleased to see that I was vaguely pretty now.

I didn't bother doing my wild hair; I never liked putting it up on Earth anyway. I just raced out the door and heard sounds of music, which I began to follow. I figured that where music was, a banquet had to be there too. It turned out that I was correct. I found the gold doors leading to a massive hall, in which a great many of people were already sitting around a giant table.

I swallowed a lump nervously, feeling very self-conscious. I didn't see anyone I knew besides Elrond and Arwen. Even Gandalf hadn't arrived yet. I saw a bunch of empty chairs so I guessed that I was a bit early. I walked toward the table and noticed a great golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling, glittering bright in the light. I smiled slightly because the hall _did _look rather magnificent. There were candles all across the table and silver platters and plates for food. The table was made of dark wood, I didn't recognize, and the chair were stiff-backed, which made me inwardly cringe. The inhabitants all wore fine clothes, most of them silver or brown. I noted that most of the people were Elves, which increased my self-consciousness.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind and I jumped, whipping my head around. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Aragorn, who smiled at me warmly. He had cleaned up nicely, taking a bath earlier probably, since his dark hair was not as greasy. He wore a black tunic and pants, his sword belt on still, at the ready. Apparently he was ready for danger even at a banquet.

"Lost?" He asked. I nodded, sighing sadly. "Yeah. No one I know is here so I have no clue what to do."

"Well, how about you sit by me?" Aragorn offered kindly. I smiled wide at the Ranger. This was why he was one of my favorite characters.

I told him, "Thank you so much. I haven't a clue where to sit otherwise."

Aragorn took my small hand in his large one and led me into the hall, toward some empty chairs by Lord Elrond and Arwen. I wasn't surprised that he chose this spot truthfully; he probably only wanted to be by Arwen.

I glanced up at the entrance to the great hall and smiled more when I saw Gandalf, Legolas, and Boromir enter and sit on the opposite side of the table from Aragorn and I. I nearly burst out laughing when Gimli entered just a minute later, looking a bit smug. He probably came when Legolas did but didn't want to enter with an Elf.

Merry, Pippin, and Sam came next, all three of them in new clothes, probably Elf-made. They spotted me and waved. I laughed quietly and returned the wave. They came over to us and Pippin was about to sit next to me when I thought of a better idea. "Wait! Uh, Pip, is it alright if Ari-?"

"No problem at all." Pippin told me, smiling. He left that seat empty beside me and the three hobbits saved a spot for Frodo next to Sam.

I watched the doorway in anticipation, wanting my younger sister to appear there with Frodo soon. The banquet looked like it would start soon and they were the only ones missing now.

After about ten minutes, I spotted them both come in. I smiled warmly when I saw my sister. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white flowy sleeves, which I liked on her. In my opinion, she was very pretty, prettier than I was.

Frodo didn't look bad at all himself. He had on new clothes like his friends, which were tan-colored. He looked nervous being one of the only ones not in their seat yet and fidgeted with his grey vest. I noticed in surprise that he was holding Ari's hand and I grinned. What was going on here?

The two of them quickly made their way to the table and I gestured to the seats we had saved for them when they both looked lost. Ari smiled in relief and they both sat down, releasing each other's hand.

I whispered to my sister, "What's with the hands, hmm?" I waggled my eyebrows at her and she giggled quietly, blushing.

"I got lost. Frodo found me and was leading me toward the hall, that's all." I smiled again and said teasingly, "Are you sure that's it?"

Ari playfully slapped my arm and blushed more. I slipped my hand into hers underneath the table and squeezed gently. She squeezed back and I felt her warmth flood through me. After holding hands with her for a while now, this feeling was familiar.

Lord Elrond stood up a moment later and the hall became silent. We all stared up at the tall Elf, expectant.

"Strangers, from distant lands, you all gather here tonight to celebrate the forming of the Fellowship of the Ring, who sits beside you now. Tomorrow most shall leave for their own lands and homes, but tonight you shall enjoy mine. Let us have a toast-" He lifted up an intricate golden goblet high so we all did the same. "Let us toast the eleven members of the Fellowship: Gandalf the Grey, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Boromir son of Gondor's Steward, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Saerwen Freeburrow, Ardhoniel Freeburrow, and the Ring-bearer, Frodo Baggins."

Everyone around the table repeated these eleven names, and I suddenly felt proud to be one of those spoken names. I checked my goblet to make sure it wasn't wine or beer, but it was red wine I saw inside. I noticed Ari look uneasy when she saw what she would be drinking and I whispered hurriedly, "Pretend you're drinking it."

Everyone drank but Ari and I only pretended to by tilting the cup up slightly. When most were done, we set ours down too. I made a mental note in my mind to ask for two goblets of water later on.

Lord Elrond sat down and Elf servants bustled out of the doors to the kitchen, arms holding more platters full of food. My stomach growled loudly and I cringed, pretending like I wasn't the one whose stomach did that when Elrond looked around, eyeborws furrowed. Aragorn smiled at me and I blushed, realizing he knew it was me. I murmured, "Guess I'm a bit hungry." and he replied, "That's an understatement."

I smiled slightly. Leave it to Aragorn to make a joke out of an embarrassing incident. I was starting to like him even more.

Everyone began to eat so I picked up my silver fork and carefully plucked things off of certain platters that I liked. I am a very picky eater, to be honest, so I had to make sure I liked some of these foods first. I recognized turkey, pork, carrots, and a few other vegetables but that was it for all I liked. I swallowed a lump and dug into my pork. My eyes widened at the taste. It was amazing!

I noticed Ari eating some turkey and when she didn't have a mouth full, she whispered to me, "This food is so good!" I nodded in reply, totally agreeing with her.

I asked one of the Elf servants for two goblets of water and they looked at me funny, as if I had suddenly grown six more arms. I explained quietly, "My sister and I don't drink wine." and they nodded, now understanding. The Elf said in halting English, "I will see if I have any."

Since she returned with water moments later, I guessed that she had a lot of water in the kitchens. I whispered, "Thank you, miss." and she smiled slightly. "Please, call me Erugalad." She told me politely.

"Thank you, Erugalad." I corrected myself.

Throughout the dinner, Ari and I listened to entertaining stories from Aragorn about different people, like Tinúviel, whom I recalled was the Elf who had loved a mortal man. Aragorn was a great storyteller; he paused at appropriate places; he changed the volume of his words occasionally, which increased our interest in the tale. He seemed to twist the words inside his head and make them his own when they came out. Ari and I were captivated by the stories and I admit that I felt a little guilty because Arwen glanced over at us three from time to time, seeming saddened.

I overheard Merry, Sam, and Pippin talking about the Shire again, which made me smile. They seemed to miss their home dearly.

This thought caused my smile to disappear. What was the family I had on Earth thinking? Did they miss me? Were they distraught? Did they think I was dead or kidnapped? My family wasn't like Ari's; they cared more than hers seemed to. I also had younger siblings there who would not understand my disappearance. I swallowed a lump as my throat grew dry suddenly. I missed them a little, but I did not regret coming to Middle Earth. I belonged here, with Ari.

However, I still wished that I could at least tell them where I was.

"Marie?"

I jerked out of my thoughts. Ari was standing, looking at me in concern. Everyone was filing out of the hall. I asked, "Where are they going?"

"To the gardens, for some music. Are you coming?" I knew her unasked question was _Are you alright?_

"Yes." I said, answering both questions. Tonight wasn't for mourning, I reminded myself. Tonight was for fun, to enjoy while it lasted, before the dark times came. All of my worries and sorrows could wait until later on for now. I had to go and enjoy myself, enjoy the time I had left that was still happy with my younger sister.

* * *

**Well, once again, I am sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (yeah, I know, it was mostly just a filler) and I cannot wait to start the Fellowship part! :) This should be interesting...**

**Trivia Question: Who says, "There are many powers in this world for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." ?**


	13. Snow and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... except my OC's obviously!  
This is dedicated to the person I love most, Ari.**

**The correct answer is Gandalf! Thanks Epic Elven Warrior Princess for getting it right first and reviewing! Big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! *tosses you all candy canes and presents***

* * *

**Chapter XII  
Snow and Nightmares**

_Ari's POV_

It felt like a dream come true, to be journeying with the rest of the Fellowship, I mean, up until Saruman decided to make our lives difficult.

Hang on, I am getting ahead of myself here. Allow me to explain by retracing my steps.

The next few days in Rivendell were amazing and worry-free. Marie and I spent most of our time pranking Merry and Pippin as well as training with Aragorn and Legolas. Gimli even reluctantly decided to show us how to wield an axe, just in case. It was a lot more difficult than I had imagined to use a sword, bow, and axe. Why did weapons have to be so heavy? I couldn't shoot a bow to save my life, I nearly killed Gimli when I used the axe, and I had a hard time lifting the sword. Marie was having similar problems, only she could do better on the bow and arrow, since she had shot one twice before in real life (but she admitted later that she stunk at it).

At this rate, we would be dead before we even lifted a sword to kill our enemies.

Thankfully, our two teachers were patient. They didn't laugh at our failures or sigh in frustration from time to time. Instead, they would help us. Legolas would help us hold the arrow back as far as we could reach and let us fire it, telling us to concentrate solely on the bullseye. Aragorn would tell us to try again and attack with his sword once more. Slowly, we got better at each weapon, but I doubted we would be ready for any sort of battle. I stunk at the bow still but was gradually getting better with the sword. Marie was better on the sword too, but she had a bit more skill than I did with archery. By the end of each lesson, we were exhausted and promptly collapsed onto the grass with a sigh. My muscles began to ache from pulling on arrows and swinging swords.

While we practiced sometimes Frodo, Pippin, Merry, and Sam would come watch us. A few times they would call out encouraging things like, "Good job!" or "It's alright, you almost had it!" For his own amusement, Merry would yell out distractions, which irritated Marie and I greatly. I had to remember not to look whenever he said, "Oh, no! Behind you!"

I could see now why Marie found him annoying.

On the last day we were in Rivendell, the day before we set off at last, Aragorn and Legolas worked us harder and made me sweat profusely by the end of the lesson. When I asked why we needed to work more, Aragorn simply asked, "Do you think an Orc will stop and wait for you to block his attacks, Ari?"

He had a point, but I still wasn't happy about it.

At the end, Legolas told us both we were improving greatly and went off to probably get lunch, since it was about that time. Aragorn said, "You both are good with a blade. However, you need to remember to not shy away from attacks. This may give your enemy an advantage."

We just nodded and stumbled our way to the gardens, which was the closest place to us. We collapsed on the ground and I groaned. "Ugh, that was _so _exhuating. I can't believe I'm sweating this much, Marie."

"Too much information." She muttered, a small smile playing on her lips.

I snorted. "That's nice, sis. So, what do you want to do? Lay here forever?"

Marie shrugged. "Yeah. I can't move anything really." I nodded in agreement and shut my eyes, sighing. The wind felt so good rustling through my hair, cooling my face. I could feel the hot sun on me, but I didn't care. The grass was soft, almost like a pillow. I wondered if I could fall asleep here right now. Would anyone notice, besides my sister?

I snuggled against the grass and smiled. It was super soft, surprisingly. I soon started to fall asleep...

But just then, I was jerked awake when Marie screamed. I opened my eyes and gasped. She was standing now, petrified, in front of a tall enormous black tower. We were no longer in Rivendell; we were in Mordor. I saw an orange flaming lidless eye atop the tower, gazing directly down at Marie, who was still screaming in terror. I got up, knees wobbling, and gasped when my sister turned to me, face melting away.

I screamed now, louder than she had, watching in horror as her face and body melted away like a snowman in a sauna. I heard Sauron say, "Never...was...real...anyway..." and cackle loudly.

I screamed and gripped my head, tears streaming down my cheeks like raindrops, hearing the cackling never cease, Marie's melting face haunting me.

"ARI!"

I jolted awake and sat upright, breathing hard, clutching my wound from the Morgul blade, tears running down my sweaty cheeks. Marie stared at me in concern, eyes wide. I felt relieved instantly; it was only a horrible dream. It was only a dream.

I cried and Marie sat on my bed, hugging me. She whispered, "It's alright... It's alright... It was only a nightmare, Ari. **I love you, have hope**." I could tell she said that last part in Elvish because her voice sounded slightly off from her normal one.

I choked out, "W-We were finishing a lesson w-with Aragorn and L-Legolas... I l-laid down on the s-soft g-grass... Y-You and I were in M-M-Mordor suddenly and you... You were m-melting away, l-like a dream... L-Like you w-weren't real..."

"Shhh..." She calmed me down, hugging me closer. "It's alright now. I'm here. I'm not going to melt away. I am very real, Ari. If I wasn't, how could I be hugging you right now?" She pulled back a bit so I could see her smile briefly.

"B-But, it was so...so vivid." I told her, voice shaking as well as my body. Marie stopped smiling and hugged me close, allowing me to relax a bit in the warmth of her body.

"I know. It probably _seemed_ real. I've dreamed vivid dreams on Earth, but I always knew they weren't real. You know how I knew?"

I shook my head. She said, "I knew, because it made no sense. Yours isn't real because it doesn't make sense on why I melted, see?" I nodded, understanding her. "One of mine dealt with drowning at a pool party, only my dad tried to save me. I asked him about it, but he said that never happened, so I knew it couldn't be real. Another one was where my sister Madison, my parents, and I were walking across a bridge over a stream. Suddenly, pufferfish began flying in the air around us. That makes no sense, see, Ari?"

I smiled at the last one. Yeah, that didn't make much sense. I could see what she meant. I said to her, "I guess I see what you're trying to say."

Marie nodded and let go of me, looking me in the eye with a serious expression. "If you ever need anything, or have another bad dream, you know I'm always here for you, Ari. I love you, and I hate seeing you upset." She wiped my eyes and I smiled, my throat dry suddenly from her words.

I whispered, "Thank you... I love you, Marie." I embraced her and she squeezed me gently. "I know. I love you too."

"So, do we still have to go to lessons with Aragorn and Legolas?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, although Aragorn was a bit unhappy that you slept through the whole thing."

"I did?" I groaned and rubbed my eyes, suddenly getting a headache, most likely from crying.

Marie nodded, smiling. "It's alright. I think you need a break so I won't have you go down and redo your missed lesson."

I smiled gratefully at my older sister. I really did love her a lot.

"Well, how about something to eat at least?" Marie told me. I nodded and got up, my muscles sore from yesterday's lesson still. I got dressed in the bathroom (hey, I'm not going to get dressed in front of my sister!) and then we both went down to the dining hall.

Merry, Pippin, and Frodo were there, eating some rolls and, I think, omelets. My stomach growled and Marie laughed. "Okay, lets go get you something."

It turned out Marie hadn't had breakfast either so we both ended up grabbing rolls, fruit, and (for me) an omelet. We sat down next to Frodo, who smiled when he saw us. "Morning!" Pippin said happily, seeming in a good mood.

"Good morning, guys." I said, not able to stifle a yawn. Merry laughed and said, "Whoa, someone's tired, eh?"

I blushed and murmured, "Maybe."

Frodo seemed saddened today, which concerned me. Was he thinking about the quest? I asked quietly, "What is it?" and he shook his head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. Don't worry."

I did worry though. I hated seeing Frodo upset. I guessed that he was indeed thinking of the quest and I sighed, my mood gloomy. Today was not off to a good start.

Merry and Pippin talked about what they wanted to do, saying that they had heard this was their last day in Rivendell from Aragorn. We would be leaving around noon. I swallowed a lump nervously. I didn't want to leave the safety of Rivendell. I was horribly frightened of Sauron now, especially those Wraiths. I rubbed my wound anxiously, not paying attention anymore.

All of my fears came back to me. What if Marie died? What if we changed something major again and someone important died? What if we both got killed in Moria? What if Frodo took the Ring, like he did in the end, but this time there was no Gollum to save us? What would we do when the Fellowship broke? How would we know where to go?

I shuddered when imagining Frodo or Marie dying. No, I couldn't let that happen.

I glanced over to my right and saw Frodo was gone. Marie and I exchanged a knowing look before I stood and walked away, going to find him. It wasn't difficult to find the hobbit actually; he didn't walk far. He sat on a stone bench in the garden, staring off into space sadly. His expression was melancholy.

I sat next to him and said quietly, "I'm sorry." He blinked and turned to look at me, now confused. "What for? You apologized for the things you said when you woke up already, Ari."

"I'm sorry for this quest." I explained, biting my lip. "It isn't fair and I hate seeing you sad, Frodo."

Frodo sighed and glanced down at his hands, which were pale and trembling. "Ari... You don't need to be sorry about it. I made my decision. No one else has to be the Ringbearer. I was chosen so... It's my burden. Mine alone."

"It shouldn't have to be this way though, I think." I told him, staring at Rivendell all around me. Why did there have to be sadness in such a heavenly place?

"You can't change fate, yes?" Frodo said, reminding me that I knew what would happen. I nodded sadly. "Yeah... Sometimes I wish I could but..."

My voice trailed off. I couldn't think of anything to say. Frodo just nodded and slipped his hand into mine silently, the warmth making me nearly grin. It seemed unreal that I was in Rivendell, sitting on a stone bench with Frodo Baggins, who was holding my hand. How had it become like this? On Earth, I was worrying about homework and life, whereas now I'm going on a quest with my long-lost sister. Drastic change in fate.

I don't know how long we both sat there, or what time it was when we started sitting together for that matter, but all too soon, Aragorn came over and said grimly, "We have to go."

My heart flew to my throat. I glanced down and let go of Frodo's hand, the warmth evaporating as quickly as it had come. Frodo and I stood up and followed Aragorn reluctantly out of the garden. I went to my room and made sure I had everything I needed. I checked my knapsack two times, just to be sure, and sighed when I realized I had no weapon. Perhaps I would ask Aragorn nicely for one.

I shouldered my knapsack and headed for the gate of Rivendell. Gandalf, Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Marie, and Legolas were already there, waiting. Gimli, Frodo, and Boromir were still preparing I guess.

I stood by my sister who whispered to me, "Ari, are you nervous?" I nodded. "Heck yeah. We're going on a dangerous quest with nine different types of men, and we may not come back."

Marie smiled slightly. "Me too. But, I guess we just have to hope, right?"

I nodded and hesitated suddenly. I said, "Marie..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, I... I'm really glad you're here with me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

Her eyes filled with tears. She choked out, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ari. I love you more than anything."

We both held hands as Gimli, Boromir, and Frodo finally arrived after some time. Lord Elrond and the Elves came to us, expressions sad. Elrond said, "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

I swallowed yet another lump. It felt as if his words were a warning to my sister and I.

Gandalf said, "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer." Frodo looked nervous suddenly and began to slowly lead the way out of Rivendell. We all filed out in this order: Frodo, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Marie, me, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, then Aragorn. I glanced back, taking one last longing look at Rivendell, the most beautiful location so far that I had ever seen in Middle Earth, and whispered, "Farewell, Imladris."

I turned back in time to hear Frodo ask Gandalf at a fork in the trail, "Mordor, Gandalf... Is it left or right?"

"Left." The wizard responded.

We turned left and I smiled, despite my fears. I had always loved that part. Marie squeezed my hand gently and I smiled more. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

For about four days, we traveled with the Fellowship and nothing eventful happened. It was the same routine over and over: wake, eat, walk, stop, walk, sleep. I began to smell, as did the others. My bare hairy hobbit feet were sore and I had multiple scratches on each leg from thorns. Many times, I stumbled and had to be steadied by someone so I didn't fall over immediately. Everyone seemed weary.

Day after day all I saw was green grassy hills, endless. I started to see a range of mountains, faint on the horizon, on the third day but other than that, the landscape was the same.

Marie and I were very bored during the treks. We had to be doing _something_. So, we spent most of the walks either complaining to each other quietly about our feet, writing in Marie's journal (well, for me, I was keeping watch to make sure no one looked in it), or annoying Merry and Pippin. The latter was very entertaining; the hobbits were like brothers to me, playing pranks on us after we did so to them, teasing us, tripping us playfully. I could see Aragorn smiling at us when Pippin at one point decided to chase me and tackle me to the ground.

On the fourth day, Marie woke me up when the sun was just rising so I could keep watch. Marie had been the one keeping watch before me and now instead of going to sleep, she began writing in her journal. I peeked over her shoulder and read her entry as she wrote.

_October ?_

_It is very boring right now. It is the fourth day of walking now. Merry and Pippin are keeping Ari and I busy by pranking us constantly and we have to retaliate often. I see the mountains up ahead; perhaps we are getting closer to Moria? I don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing._

_I am nervous because I don't know what day each important event happens. Will the spies of Saruman come in two days? Will the Balrog attack in a week? I don't know, so in a way, Ari and I are as clueless as all the other members of the Fellowship._

_Just gotta keep hoping, eh?_

_All for now,_

_Saerwen_

I watched Marie as she sighed and shut her journal, shoving it into her knapsack hurriedly when Legolas stood up, stretching. He asked, "Whose turn is it? Ari's?" I nodded and he murmured, "Well, I might as well stay awake. We shall be going soon."

Marie gave my hand a squeeze before she laid down and tried to go to sleep after five hours of staying awake. She had told me once that she was a night owl so she couldn't fall asleep easily. I guess that was true.

I sang softly under my breath, placing a hand gently on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed and I kept singing, smiling. I sang an Avril Lavinge song, one of my favorites: _Keep Holding On_. My voice wasn't the best, but it seemed to calm my sibling so that was good enough for me.

After about an hour or so, Marie finally fell asleep and I stroked her forehead, brushing the wild hair off her face. I felt a bit like a mom but didn't really care. Marie wasn't going to be mad at me for doing it.

I glanced over at Legolas, who stood on the edge of the hill we rested on, eyes trained on the mountains that were getting closer each day. "Hey, Legolas?"

"Yes?" He turned to look at me.

"Uh, how many days away do you think we are from the mountains?"

The Elf looked away, thinking hard. He stared at the tall mountains for a few more minutes before he replied. "Well, I believe we should reach it today, around noon. Why?"

I said, "Just curious." and stared at the mountain range, feeling scared suddenly. Gandalf was going to die when we got under there. We would confront the horrible snowstorms of Caradhas when we got there. So many bad things would happen once we reached those mountains. For a second, I wished we weren't going to Caradhas.

Legolas misunderstood my expression for something else. He came over to me and laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Do not fear, Ari. We will make it to Mordor. We shall succeed. Have hope, **my friend**." I guessed that he had used Elvish on the last two words because his voice changed slightly.

I sighed and said, "I hope you're right, Legolas."

* * *

We started walking once everyone was awake and soon enough, we arrived at a hill with ruins on it around noon. I swallowed a lump nervously and glanced at Marie, who paled. We both were the only ones who knew what would happen on this hill soon.

We rested, just like in the movie. Gandalf, Legolas, and Gimli began conversing behind us as Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Marie watched Boromir fight with Merry, Pippin, and I. I was pleased when I found out I was better than the two hobbits, having been not very good before. Boromir wasn't that bad of a guy, I discovered. He was smiling and joking with us as we attacked him individually.

Boromir told me, "Alright now, come at me!" I charged at Boromir and swung the sword at his left side, which was blocked by the man. He swung his broadsword at me and I ducked, which was unnecessary since he had swung too high and it flew over my head by an inch. I feinted to the right and then dove at his legs, which surprised him. I hit them and he yelped before I stood up hurriedly.

"Good, good." Boromir said, rubbing his legs. "Merry!"

Merry began to fight now, and I glanced over at Marie, who grinned and gave me a thumbs-up. I grinned too. I turned to the sky now, spotting a faint dark cloud. I felt sick suddenly; it was the spies of Saruman.

"Ow!" I whipped my head around to see Pippin get cut by Boromir. "Sorry." Boromir said, going to help Pippin, but then the hobbit kicked him in the legs, which worsened the sore for Boromir.

Merry and I yelled, "For the Shire!" before tackling Boromir with Pippin close behind. Aragorn, Marie, Frodo, and Sam burst out laughing as they watched Boromir get attacked by us three. "Hold him down!" I cried, giggling, sword abandoned, holding onto Boromir's left arm. Merry grabbed his other arm and Pippin was on top of the man, who smiled and couldn't help but laugh at this crazy situation.

Aragorn stood up, extending a hand to us and Boromir, meaning to help us up. His tone was half serious, half joking. "Gentlemen, lady, that's enough."

"Join the fun, Aragorn!" I yanked him down with Pippin by grabbing the man's hand and I heard Marie laughing harder. Aragorn and Boromir laughed and tried to get up, but that was extremely difficult to do with three hobbits on them, tickling them, holding down their arms and legs.

"He's got my arm!" Merry cried, laughing when Boromir grabbed Merry's arm and tried to get up. I lunged at the arm, trying to pull it free while holding Aragorn's left leg down.

This went on for a few more moments before we all collapsed and noticed the cloud growing. Boromir said, "That cloud is moving fast, against the wind too."

I swallowed a lump and scrambled to my feet, heart hammering against my chest. Aragorn saw my expression and asked, "Ari, what is it?"

That question was answered by Legolas, who shouted, "Crebain from Dunland!"

"Hide!" Marie and Aragorn yelled, both jumping up as everyone was sent into panic. Sam hurried to put out the fire; Boromir pulled Pippin, Marie, and Merry behind a large rock; Gimli hid the supplies before diving behind a rock with Sam; Legolas and Gandalf hid themselves behind bushes; Aragorn, Frodo, and I hid underneath a rock that was above a small hole. My heart was in my throat the whole time; what if we got caught?

Frodo saw my fear and grabbed my hand. I mouthed thank you and shut my eyes tight as the birds flew over us, searching for a certain Fellowship. I waited for a while with the others until we heard the birds leaving.

Frodo let go of my hand as we crawled up out of hiding. I said quietly, "Thanks." and he smiled thinly.

Gandalf said grimly, "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." I glanced toward the mountain and thought to myself _Oh, yay. That sounds exciting: snow, snow, and more snow!_

However, I kept my mouth shut as we got our things and headed off toward the mountains, which didn't look too far off. Marie, Merry, Pippin, and I didn't dare play any pranks; everyone was so silent that all you could hear was the wind whistling through the mountains. The walk was shorter than I had thought and we arrived in about an hour at the enormous range of mountains.

We filed into a line and began the trek high up into the mountains. Sure enough, we were greeted by snow flurries and knee-deep snow. Marie whispered, "Just keep going. Pretend it's a snow day." and I snorted. Did they even have snow days in Miami? Probably not.

Nevertheless, I tried to ignore the snow, which was difficult. Frodo, who was in front of Marie and I, kept stumbling so I was sure he would fall anytime now. I saw that even the fully grown men were having a hard time getting through the snow. _Saruman must be laughing at us _I thought to myself glumly.

Just then, Frodo slipped and rolled into my sister and I, taking Marie down as he rolled down the mountainside with her. I got up from where I had fallen and cried, "Marie!"

Thankfully Aragorn was at the back and he stopped Marie and Frodo with his foot quickly. I started to race over to them, relieved, but saw Boromir pick up the One Ring, which had fallen off Frodo. I swallowed a lump nervously and said, "Boromir..."

He didn't hear me. He just stared at the Ring. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." Boromir reached out to touch it.

"Boromir!" Aragorn sounded stern and scared. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir snapped out of the trance and handed the evil trinket to Frodo, who looked worried. Marie was not paying attention; she was frowning and looking around frantically.

Boromir said, "I care not." and ruffled Frodo's hair before walking off. I saw him sigh as he passed me. Aragorn took his hand slowly off of his sword now.

"Wait, where is my necklace?" Marie sounded nervous.

"What necklace?" I asked, confused, still thinking of Boromir. "You know, the necklace I got when I arrived here!" Marie was pale and shaking, which made me wonder what was wrong instantly.

"It must have fallen off." Frodo told her gently. Marie squinted at the snow but obviously didn't see it. I looked around and didn't see a grey stone necklace anywhere. "We must keep moving." Aragorn told my sister gently.

She swallowed a lump, clearly upset over the loss of the necklace, and trudged past me without a word. I frowned and exchanged a baffled look with Frodo. Aragorn sighed and the three of us hurried after Marie, glancing at the snow a few extra times, just in case.

After that incident, the wind picked up and the snow level gradually grew higher until I was up to my knees in it. Everyone was cold, tired, and soggy from the snow. Gandalf kept pushing us onward, as much as I complained loudly (on purpose) about the conditions. He kept telling us that we had to keep moving.

Legolas was the only one on top of the snow now, walking calmly and easily, which I greatly envied. Marie and I were huddled together and waded with difficulty through the white wonderland. I thought I heard a faint bellowing voice and wondered briefly if it was Saruman's. Just another reason to hate that back-stabbing wizard: he wanted to delay us with a blizzard.

Legolas called out, "There is a fell voice in the air!" _No, duh!_

My teeth chattered loudly so I couldn't hear much of what was said, but I saw Gandalf get on top of the snow and begin shouting things in some other language, I think Elvish. Saruman only yelled louder, which I thought was highly unnecessary.

Lightning flashed and struck the top of Caradhas, sending an avalanche down toward us all. I screamed and Marie hugged me close, shaking from the freezing cold weather. Instantly, we all were covered in snow.

I felt claustrophobic suddenly. I gasped and struggled to get up, but the snow was crushing the life out of me. I felt Marie struggling harder than I was, kicking out, even punching the snow, which I believed was impressive.

By the time I was beginning to see black spots, Aragorn pulled us both out of the heavy snow. I gasped and choked, thanking God for creating Aragorn so he could rescue us. Marie's lips were blue and her skin was very pale. She hacked and coughed, body trembling. Her hands were shaking and she looked terrified. I asked, "Wh-What's wrong?"

"S-Sorry... C-C-Claustrophobic..."

Oh. I nodded and hugged her close, wrapping my new cloak I had gotten in Rivendell around us both, which didn't protect us much from the snow.

I heard Gandalf say, "Let the Ringbearer decide." and I glanced over at Frodo, who looked at me as if asking mentally _You know the way I should pick, so what do I say? _I shook my head. No, I wasn't going to make him choose or tell him what to do.

Frodo sighed and shouted, "We go through the mines."

Poor Gandalf looked pained by this decision. However he said firmly, "So be it."

* * *

Walking back down the snowy slopes of the mountains was a heck lot easier than trying to hike through the mountain range. The reason for this was probably Saruman, who had decided apparently that attacking us with snow wasn't very fun anymore. The wind died down almost immediately and the snow level began decreasing ever so slowly. I was in a slightly better mood by the short amount of time it took to get out of the mountains was over. I even tried to lighten the mood by throwing a harmless snowball at Marie.

We both had a brief snowball fight with each other, which made the rest of the Fellowship look at us strangely, before I noticed the path that wound around a dark ominous lake. Brambles twisted and swooped down from above and on the ground. The water gave me an uneasy feeling as I recalled the horrible lake monster in the movie. I promised myself internally that no matter what, I would not freak out when it came.

Frodo's bare foot slipped into the water on accident and he cried out, backing away nervously as we walked around the water. Apparently I wasn't the only one with the feeling that something was wrong.

Gimli said proudly, "Behold, the walls of Moria." I frowned; from here, the grey walls just looked like...well, grey walls. Gimli saw my confused look and explained, "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."

Gandalf said, tapping the walls with his staff, "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas murmured, "Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

Marie and I smiled, which made Gimli huff. I said, "Oh, don't be like that. I honestly think Moria will be impressive."

This cheered up the Dwarf, who smiled slightly. Gandalf murmured something and suddenly, webbed blue lines spread around in a slightly rounded shape, which made me gasp. I saw a familiar door with a star upon it, one I had seen many times in the first movie. It was very impressive and I couldn't help but gaps at it. Gimli said to me, "What do you think, lass?"

"It's seriously amazing." I said honestly, wondering when I would stop being amazed by the structures in Middle Earth.

Then I remembered Moria and shuddered, hoping Gimli didn't misunderstand the shudder. I wasn't looking forward to this part in my journey.

* * *

**Well, how was this chapter? Good? Awful?**

**Any guesses about the pairings? I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, if you celebrated it yesterday.**

**Trivia Question: Who is Legolas' father?**


	14. Fearful and Aching

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Marie and Ari.  
This is dedicated to someone very special to me, my best friend, whom is based off of Ari.**

**The correct answer is Thranduil! Congrats AaylaKitofNiflheim for getting it right first!**

** By the way, do you guys consider Marie and/or Ari Mary-Sue's? Or even annoying? As an author, I worry about this a lot. Please be honest and no flames?**

** Now, on to the mines, yes? This is one of my favorite chapters and I have been planning for it since Rivendell ㈴2 This is also one of the longest chapters I have ever written.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII  
Fearful and Aching**

_Marie's POV_

I couldn't believe this. I was standing in front of a brilliant glowing door that led to Moria, standing in awe with the Fellowship and my younger sister. This didn't seem real. The doorway to Moria was definitely on the Top Ten Amazing Things In Middle Earth list for me.

The fear I felt, however, overwhelmed my amazement. Gandalf was going to die. And, I could do absolutely nothing about it, or I'd be changing history for the second time.

Should we warn Gandalf, at least? Should we tell him to be careful? I had no clue what to do. My hands began to shake from terror as I pictures the wizard tumbling to his death down the vast chasm. My sister and I knew he would eventually be reborn, but the rest of the Fellowship wouldn't know this key information.

Frodo... Oh, gosh, Frodo would hate us for not telling him or not preventing the death of his friend.

"Marie? Are you okay?" I glanced over at Ari, who looked concerned. I replied quietly, "I'm okay. Just scared."

Ari nodded, seeming to understand, and slipped her hand into mine gently, giving it a squeeze.

I turned back to the spectacular door and heard Pippin ask, "What are you going to do?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf was obviously irritated with that question. Pippin looked scared and backed away. Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder as the wizard turned back to the door. "Do not worry. He is just frustrated, that's all." I heard Aragorn say to Pippin.

Ari and I exchanged nervous looks and sat down on a rock that was farthest from the dark lake. Ari whispered, "Marie... Should we tell Gandalf what the password is?"

I hesitated, unsure honestly what to say. Telling Gandalf was exactly what I wanted to do, but I knew he would not like it if we told him. Also, what if that ended up altering the future somehow? I sighed; that thought in particular seemed to pop up a lot.

What was the right thing to do then?

I replied honestly, "I don't know. I want to but... You know..."

My younger sister nodded. "I know. I want to really badly too. So... How about this: If it truly takes a very long time to get the password right, we tell him?" I thought about her suggestion carefully, not seeing any problems with it. I suppose it was sort of a compromise, and a convincing one at that.

"Well, alright. I doubt Gandalf will appreciate us trying to help, but I'm okay with it."

"What are you two talking about?" I looked up and saw that it was Merry and Pippin, who seemed slightly bored by the fact that Gandalf was still uselessly shouting spells at the door.

Ari exchanged a knowing look with me. She lied, "Nothing important."

Pippin seemed to accept this response, but Merry was a good deal more intelligent (no, I am not saying Pippin is dumb; he's just a bit too impulsive). He narrowed his eyes and glanced from my sister to me, trying to guess what we were not telling him. He said, "You both shouldn't be hiding things, you know."

I shook my head, glaring at him, sending him a warning in my eyes, but the hobbit didn't stop thinking hard. Pippin rolled his eyes at his cousin, looking slightly curious about what we had been talking about. "Come on, Merry. They obviously don't want to share, and that's alright."

Ari and I both gave him grateful looks. Merry chose to ignore Pippin, however. He gave my sister and I a _Well? Are you really going to keep me in the dark?_ look. Ari decided to ignore him. I simply watched smugly as Merry glared. He knew that we both had absolutely no intention of sharing our conversations with him or Pippin, and this irked him. Apparently he wasn't used to being denied answers.

Merry muttered darkly, "Fine, keep your secrets." and walked off, giving up. Pippin sent us an apologetic look and hurried after Merry, probably to try and lighten his cousin's mood.

I said, "Well, someone isn't too happy with us." Ari looked a bit glum at this. I added, trying to cheer her up, "He was being rather annoying, insisting on answers. He doesn't need to know _everything_, for goodness sake. It's not like he's Sherlock Holmes."

My comments didn't help. Ari told me, "I felt rude ignoring him. Maybe we should have just told him-"

"No, I don't that would have improved matters, Ari." I said honestly, imagining more interrogating from Merry. "He would have demanded to know the password and we might have ended up being shunned or something if we denied him."

She thought for a few quiet moments about this. "I suppose you're right... I hope he doesn't think of us as secretive though."

I snorted. I said, "Nah, he'll get over it. Pippin will most likely get Merry to forget about this little lovely talk. If he doesn't, I guess you can just blame me." I added that last part jokingly, hoping that this would wipe away the uneasy look in my younger sister's blue eyes.

It appeared to work; Ari smiled a bit and said, "I am not going to blame you for anything, Marie. You're my sister and I love you."

My heart seemed to melt at her kind words. I hugged her close and she hugged back just as tightly as I was. I whispered, "I love you too, and I will never stop telling you that, even if it bugs you as you get older."

I didn't hear a reply for the while that we embraced so I wondered if she was crying, which I hoped wasn't true. I would hate it if I had made her cry. I pulled back and sighed in relief inwardly when I saw that she was not shedding a single tear, but smiling warmly at me. "Marie, I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. Ever."

"Good, because I want to say it at least a couple hundred times a day." I told my sister, only half-joking when I said that. If I could, I might actually do so.

Ari smiled and just then I heard a few splashes. I turned around and frowned deeply when I saw Merry and Pippin tossing rocks into the dark waters of the monster-infested lake. I stood up and made my way over to them, quickly grabbing Merry's wrist when he made to throw yet another rock into the water. He looked surprised. I said firmly, "Do not disturb the water." Merry narrowed his eyes and muttered, "And why should I listen to you? Am I supposed to not disturb the lake because of some secret reason?"

Apparently he hadn't forgotten about the incident yet.

I said calmly, "Maybe there is, so it would be a good idea if you listened to me."

Merry raised an eyebrow at this, not lowering his arm the slightest. "So, you're saying I should stop amusing myself and sit down like a good hobbit, even if this is keeping me from dying of boredom?"

Was he _trying_ to irritate me on purpose? I hissed, now angry, "Look, I'm being serious, Merry. You're going to regret it later if you don't set down the rock." I could see Pippin out of the corner of my eye, not throwing any rocks, but instead watching Merry and I argue with amusement. This didn't improve my mood at all.

Merry asked, "Why? Are you telling me something bad is going to happen in the early future if I don't listen?" I realized what he was doing too late. He was trying to find out future events by annoying me. Oh, he was really ticking me off now.

"I know what you're trying to do." I whispered, narrowing my eyes at his smug expression. "And I'm not about to tell you anything, so cut it out."

"Wait, so something bad _will_ happen?" Merry seemed genuinely surprised, and his arm lowered a bit.

So much for not giving away anything. I snapped, "I didn't say that, Merry." "Well then, what _are _you saying, Marie?" Merry looked annoyed instead of smug now, clearly as fed up with me as I was of him.

"I am saying for you to set down the _freaking_ rock, or you will really get it!"

Merry did the worst possible thing just then: he turned toward the dark lake and threw the rock as far and as hard as he could, making it land with a loud _SPLASH! _Everyone stared accusingly at Merry, who merely looked calmly at me. Even Gandalf stopped chanting to glance back in shock. Ari gave me a nervous look, which made me feel nervous as well. What if Merry had just woken up the monster too early? If he had, I swear I was going to feed that hobbit to the Balrog.

Aragorn said, "What was that for? You should not disturb the water, Merry." I gave Merry a pointed look, to which he innocently replied, looking directly at me, "Nothing seems to be happening."

"You little-" I took a deep breath and counted to five, forcing myself not to slap him as hard as I could. I couldn't bring myself to respond to him, I would probably just result in yelling at him for doing something so incredibly stupid.

I heard Pippin gasp almost inaudibly, which made me turn around. I stared in horror at the long slimy tentacle that glided through the middle of the lake, hating Merry so much right then and there. Boromir and Aragorn walked over to Pippin, Merry, and I, frowning nervously at the thing in the water. Merry suddenly looked worried, clearly regretting tossing the rock at the monster now. He asked me anxiously, eyes trained on the tentacle, "Marie... What on Middle Earth is that?"

Before I could answer him, I heard Frodo say unexpectedly, "It's a riddle. Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for friend?" I turned around, astonished that he was still thinking about the riddle after Merry had just awoken a monster in the lake. Ari answered instinctively, "**Mellon**."

The bright outlined door to Moria opened then at the sound of the password, making no sound as it revealed the dark mines behind its stone entrance. I swallowed a lump nervously as I glanced back worriedly at the lake, moving as far away as possible from it, not taking any chances. Frodo looked at my younger sister in surprise and then he seemed to realize she had known the riddle's solution all along, so he looked away, seeming a little annoyed. Ari looked a bit hurt but masked this expression quickly.

Everyone hurried into the mines, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas glancing back at the mysterious lake one last time (well, I wouldn't say for the _last_ time...) before entering the dark tunnel.

Gimli said proudly to Legolas, not knowing about the skeletons of his kin all around him that I knew were here, "Soon, master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gandalf lit up his staff using magic and I heard Ari make a sharp intake of breath before gripping my hand tightly, trembling at the sight all around us. I couldn't blame her; the rotting corpses of Dwarves that littered the stone floor made my stomach churn horribly. Some of the skeletal bodies had arrows or axes embedded in them still after many years, which did not ease my fear of this dark malignant place. I truly was terrified of Moria now.

Boromir had paled when he saw the skeletons and now he said in a loud whisper, "This is no mine. This is a tomb." He said it so dramatically that I might have laughed if I had not been so frightened of the gruesome sight before me and the lake monster stirring behind me.

Gimli noticed the corpses and bellowed out of grief. "No!"

Legolas plucked a black arrow from the moldy head of a Dwarf and tossed it aside in disgust. "Goblins!" He cried out, causing Boromir and Aragorn to draw their swords in unison. Ari and I drew our swords too with our free hands, shaking and not daring to let go of each other for fear that one of us might be taken by the monster in the lake. The four hobbits gathered in a clump, looking scared out of their wits and sending my sister and I looks that made my heart ache, looks that asked _Why didn't you at least warn us? Why did you allow all of us to come to this dreadful place?_

I heard faint movement behind us and turned, quickly looking away when I spotted the slimy tentacle leaving the lake and inching toward the hobbits, who were a bit behind me. My heart beat faster and I suddenly grew scared, scared of what would happen next. I truly did hate knowing all of these events. It was a curse, not a gift.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said to all of us, his voice low, eyes darting around anxiously, as if afraid a couple thousand Orcs would burst out of the shadows and attack us all.

The Fellowship began to back out of the mines, toward the gaping doorway, and I knew I couldn't stay silent on this one. The tentacle was nearly to Frodo, I had to do _something_! "Look out!" I screamed.

I made things worse actually; everyone simply looked frightened and, of course, that was when Frodo yelled and was dragged off his feet towards the lake. Merry, Pippin, and Sam shouted, "Frodo!" and ran after him, trying to free their friend frantically.

Ari and I exchanged worried looks before making up our minds to not stand here and do nothing during the fight. We raced after the hobbits and struggled to cut the surprisingly large tentacle gripping our friend. Sam yelled, "Strider, help!" as my sword cut the tentacle in half and the remaining bit that was still attached to the lake monster crept back into the water silently, pretending it was gone for good. Ari and I knew better; we cried, "Get up!" and tried to get the others away from the water hurriedly.

Frodo remarked, "Next time, please tell me about the danger sooner!" I found this rather ironic, seeing as I knew the danger for him was not over yet. Ari said, "Alright, in that case, RUN FOR IT!"

Right on cue, about six tentacles burst out from under the water's surface and slapped at all of us, one of them grabbing Frodo's leg, sending him back up into the air screaming. One tentacle smacked me in the face, sending me flying back into the stone wall, vision blurry, bones aching sharply. I knew everyone else had been also treated roughly and prayed they were okay.

_Ari_.

I struggled groggily to stand and immediately felt dizzy, my legs and ribs screaming in pain. I cried, "Ari!" and was slightly relieved to hear her reply close by. "I'm right here!"

I turned in the direction of her voice as Frodo kept screaming and Merry yelled, "Aragorn!" A hand grabbed mine and by the amount of pressure placed into it for a brief moment, I guessed that she was using it to stand up.

"Are you alright?" I asked anxiously, wishing that I could see properly. My vision was gradually becoming clearer, but it wasn't doing so fast enough. I could vaguely make out the shape of Ari's body and the wild frenzy of tentacles that whipped all over.

"Yeah, but I hurt my stomach a lot, thanks to the monster. What about you?" She sounded like she was talking underwater, which made no sense seeing as she was just a foot away. I replied, gripping my sword tightly as my head ached now, "I feel like I just got squashed repeatedly by an elephant, I now have a headache, and my vision is blurry too."

Ari sounded worried now, and I could make out her eyes better. "Oh, wow, that sounds bad. Come on, lets get into the mines at least; we already know we won't be leaving here right away." She grabbed my arm tightly and started to lead me toward the doorway. I could see slightly better still but I only used my ears to guess what was happening.

There were the loud sounds of splashing and the _swish_ of swords, so I figured they were attacking the tentacles.

Frodo screamed even louder after a moment or two so I suddenly became glad that I couldn't see the monster because of my blurry vision.

As there was a particularly loud _swish_, Ari helped me up through a doorway that I guessed was the one to Moria. I heard her explain to Gandalf, who didn't seem to be fighting, about my painful condition as Frodo screamed louder again.

Gandalf cried, "Into the Mines! Quickly!" so I predicted Frodo had been saved by Boromir like in the film. Boromir yelled, "Legolas!" and my vision became clear enough that I could discern a huge monstrous creature with hundreds of tentacles and a gaping mouth pursuing Boromir, carrying Frodo, the hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. I gasped and Ari said softly, "You can see it now, can't you?"

"Uh huh. Well enough, that is." I responded in a whimpering tone, feeling puny and terrified compared to the squid-like thing.

Everyone raced past us into the mines and Ari and I backed up a great amount of space when the monster with tentacles began smashing the entrance to Moria. Ari and I hugged each other close as we all were now plunged into pitch black darkness; the only sounds to be heard were the panting of the others. I thought sarcastically to myself _Oh, yay; now I _really _can't see._

Gandalf's staff lit up suddenly, illuminating our fearful faces, which was when my vision fully unblurred. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." Everyone wordlessly followed Gandalf as he made his way up the sharply inclined hill before us. He warned, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

_Unfortunately, Gandalf, Ari and I know with certainty that our presence definitely won't be unnoticed like we hope. _I thought to myself miserably.

* * *

The mines can easily be described in three words: dark, disturbing, and silent. Gandalf's staff was the only light I could see, and even that barely illuminated the darkness. The disturbing part was because of the crumbling walkways, the eerie silence, and the shadows I imagined in my head stalking us. The latter was most likely because I knew we were being stalked by Gollum, which made me shudder and grip my younger sister's hand tighter. I prayed that neither of us would meet that treacherous creature; he was an interesting character, but I hated his cruelty toward Sam and how he tried to kill Frodo in Shelob's lair.

In all good stories, there's going to be evil, obviously, but why did the evil in _this_ particular tale have to be very disturbing?

I sighed inwardly and glanced up when Gandalf held his staff over the edge of the chasm next to us, illuminating a brilliant cavern of some really shiny metal. Merry leaned toward the edge, eyes wide, so Pippin hurriedly yanked his cousin back. Ari whispered to me, "Is... Is that what I think it is?"

I suddenly realized what she was talking about and grinned. "Yeah. I think it is."

"So beautiful." Ari murmured, eyes twinkling in the dim light. I agreed with her silently; the silver metal was amazing.

Gandalf said, "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels – but mithril." So we had been correct in our guesses. I grinned wider and followed the others as we began walking away from the mithril cavern. "Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf added.

Gimli gasped in shock, eyes as wide as golf balls. "Oh, that was a kingly gift!"

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Ari nudged me, grinning slyly, and I noticed Frodo was staring at his shirt in surprise, probably amazed that the undershirt he wore was worth so much. I hissed, "Psst!" and he turned around. I winked knowingly after nodding at his shirt. The hobbit realized Ari and I knew, and grinned before turning back around.

My sides and stomach ached dully still from the attack earlier but I kept all my complaining inside, where only I could hear it. There was no use bothering Ari and the rest of the Fellowship; it wasn't as of I was bleeding or going to die in a few seconds.

Unfortunately, it was ten minutes later when fate decided to bring us to the really steep staircase that I knew was in the first movie. I cursed mentally at how high up it was and how much I was going to be hurting because of my aches. Ari mistook my hesitation to climb for solely the fear of heights, which I had mentioned to her once when chatting online so long ago. "Don't worry, Marie. I'll be right here behind you."

I nodded weakly, stomach churning, and gingerly started climbing up the stairs. I hated the stairs immediately for three reasons:

1. There was slippery moss on the steps.

2. The nauseating view of the weary climb to the top made me want to scream.

3. There were also lovely creepy-crawlies on the stairs. Yippee.

At one point, when I hadn't been climbing for more than a minute or so, Pippin's foot slipped and landed on Merry's hand, which nearly made him fall onto me. Merry hissed angrily, "Pippin!" and we three continued climbing the staircase as if nothing life-threatening had occurred just then.

Spiders crawled around my hands as I gripped the stone stairs with white trembling fingers, seeming curious about the girl that was climbing and why on Earth she looked like she was about to throw up half the time. If I could speak to spiders, I would say, "You try being a girl with a severe fear of heights and have to deal with pain in your body and hands as you climb an incredibly tall staircase sometime!" Alas, I couldn't speak to them, so they just inched toward me, which didn't improve my gloomy mood, seeing as I also have arachnophobia. Yes, I do indeed have many phobias. Definitely not heroine material, but hey, aren't we all afraid of things?

I got lost in my thoughts and nearly missed a step, causing me to almost tumble down onto Ari, who was panting and pale. I wildly lunged for a step and sighed heavily, hating the fact that my heart was pounding quicker than it should have been because of that nasty near-spill.

I was one step away from the top after a few more moments, which made me grin happily. I gripped the top of the stairs tight, trembling as I managed to pull myself over onto the landing where Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, and Legolas were already waiting for us. I collapsed and breathed heavily, thanking any heavenly being that was listening for not allowing me to fall. I remembered my sister and peered cautiously down at the long drop below. Ari was nearly to the top as well, which made me grin more. I helped Ari up and she shook as I hugged her close. She whispered, "Oh my gosh, Marie... That was terrifying."

"I know, right?"

We both held hands, which seemed to be a routine thing now for the two of us, and sat down on a large rock, waiting for the others. I glanced around, feeling relieved when I saw no more huge staircases. Instead there were three archways, all leading to different areas of the mines. I groaned quietly; I knew where we were now.

Gandalf was studying the three paths, looking uncomfortable. Frodo made it up to the top and frowned when he saw the look on Gandalf's face. "What is it, Gandalf? Is something the matter?"

"I have no memory of this place." The wizard murmured, appearing not to hear the hobbit. "Well, that's not good." Pippin stated the obvious a second later, which made my sister and I giggle softly.

"Let's sit down and wait while I think." Gandalf told the few of us who were up here. Legolas remained the only one standing as Gandalf sat, smoking a pipe on a rock, as well as Frodo, Merry, and Pippin. Sam, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir arrived at the top in that order minutes later and Legolas relayed the order from Gandalf, who just sat silently and stared at the three archways.

I drew my black journal from my knapsack and hurriedly wrote an entry, just to make sure I had one down in case I didn't live in Moria.

_I have no clue what day it is, nor the month, sorry_

_ I am currently in the mines of Moria, waiting patiently for Gandalf to finish thinking about what path to take with the others. I have aches in my stomach and sides from the monster in the lake outside the mines, and now my hands scream in pain from being forced to climb an extremely tall staircase. Apparently the Dwarves never thought to create an elevator._

_ I am saddened, because I know Gandalf shall die here, if I don't change the future or anything, and also because I lost my precious grey stone necklace on Caradhas, in the snow. It was, according to Gandalf, my late mother's. My real mother's. That piece of jewelry was the only thing I had left in her memory. No one but Gandalf seems to know it's significance, not even Ari, because I never got the chance to tell her. They would think of me as silly if I told why I freaked out over it's loss on the mountain, so I won't tell them._

_ I feel useless because of what happened with the monster. I was momentarily blind because of the monster's rough attack at me, and I felt horrible, because I couldn't do anything to help save Frodo, even though I knew I didn't have to. Ari wasn't useless because she was forced to lead me into the mines, so everyone but yours truly had a purpose during the battle. I was the only person crippled and insignificant, which I hated._

_ What if that happens again, during the battle in Balin's tomb? What if someone is forced to protect me because I am too weak or injured to fight back?_

_ Hoping this won't be my final entry,_

_ Saerwen_

"Marie, can I read your entry?" I glanced over and saw Ari looking at my journal with interest. I hadn't shown her it lately, mostly because I had been busy, and I guess she had missed reading from my point of view. "Yeah, sure." I handed it to her and she flipped back to my entry in Rivendell and read on rom there while I decided to try and be useful by assisting Sam start a fire. I had never done it before so I figured I was going to suck, but after many aggravating tries, I got a small orange flame burning on a twig. Sam grinned happily, which made me feel proud of myself.

"Marie?" I looked up, and immediately wished I hadn't. Merry stood there, looking uncomfortable. If he wanted to argue over something, he had picked a bad time since I was still holding a flaming branch.

"What?" I demanded, setting the twig down into the pile Sam and I had made. I noticed that some of the members of the Fellowship were eyeing us both uneasily, as if sensing another fight. After the huge argument at the lake, I guess they pretty much wanted to avoid another one of those incidents.

Merry shifted his weight nervously, seeming slightly scared of me, which gave me more pleasure than it probably should have. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

I sighed and stood, brushing the cinders off of my pants. "Fine, but if you're going to start a fight, I'll toss you back down the stairs, got it?" He swallowed a lump as he figured I was serious (which I actually wasn't, seeing as I couldn't just kill a main character on the spot, no matter how annoying he was) and led the way to a secluded area far off from the Fellowship, but close enough so that they could keep an eye on us. He probably chose that spot just in case I _did _attempt to throw him down into the chasm, now that I think about it.

"Alright, before you say anything, promise me you won't start yelling at me right now, got it?" Merry said, looking uneasy. I rolled my eyes, knowing I wasn't going to like what he said next. "Yeah, fine."

"I'm really... I'm really sorry for what I said and... did... back at the lake. It was my fault that monster took Frodo and got us all trapped in Moria, which I'm certain wasn't supposed to happen." He looked at me expectantly, chewing his lip.

Oh, so that's why he told me not to yell. I probably would have too, if I hadn't promised not to.

"A bit too late for that, Merry." I told him rudely. "I warned you not to disturb the water, but oh, let's not listen to me anymore I guess, since your thoughts are much more important."

"Look, I said I'm sorry, and I mean it." Merry did look sincere, truthfully, but I wasn't about to forgive and forget in the blink of an eye. I said angrily, "Well how about you think next time before you do something stupid? The only reason you threw that rock was to prove something was going to happen in the future, which _clearly _happened because of you."

Merry sighed in exasperation. "Yes, that was why, but come on, Marie! You and Ari were keeping something important secret, did you expect me to do nothing about it?"

"There is a reason we don't tell what happens, Merry." I hissed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "We changed the future on accident once, and we are trying not to make the same mistake again! If all of you knew what would happen, things would change drastically in the future, and who knows what would happen then!"

Merry went silent, looking uncomfortable. I assumed this conversation was over so I started for where the others were waiting, but then he said, "Wait, uh, I have something to give you, Marie."

I raised an eyebrow and turned back to the hobbit I was finding extremely irritating so far as he fished around in his vest pocket for something. "And what might this gift be?" "It's not really a gift... Pippin found it and recognized it as yours, but he gave it to me for safekeeping because, well, you know Pip; he'd probably lose it." Merry retrieved the unknown object from his pocket and I gawked at it, completely astonished.

He was dangling a familiar grey stone necklace from his hand.

I sputtered, "How... How did you...? Merry, I..."

"Surprised?" Merry smiled, amused at my reaction. "You're lucky Pip saw it after you and Frodo went tumbling down in the snow together. I probably wouldn't have spotted it so quickly."

I took the necklace slowly from him, wondering if this was a dream. I hadn't thought someone would find it in the snow at all. I whispered, feeling rather embarrassed and awkward suddenly, "Thank you." I slipped the chain over my neck and fingered the stone for a second before looking back up at Merry. "Really... thank you."

He smiled sincerely, which seemed like the first time he had ever done so without coming off as mischievous or annoying. He responded softly, "Not a problem. I mean, it's clearly special to you, yes?"

I swallowed a lump and nodded, not wanting to explain why. "Um, well, thanks again and..." My voice trailed off; I had no clue what to do and I didn't want to be rude and just leave Merry standing there. I was rescued by Gandalf, who announced, "Ah, it's this way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry cried, running over to the others as they began to eagerly put out the fire and things they had removed from their packs. I noticed Frodo and Ari standing by Gandalf already and wondered what that was all about before recalling how Frodo spotted Gollum in the mines. Ari must have wanted to go with him I guess.

I walked over to my knapsack and smiled when I saw that Ari had put my journal back in, not just going to leave it lying around for someone to find and read. I heard Gandalf reply to Merry's outburst as I shouldered my knapsack. "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

I smiled at that and joined Ari as we all began walking down the left tunnel, which wound down deeper underground in the mines. Ari whispered to me, "What did Merry want?"

"To apologize." I rolled my eyes at that memory. "And... He gave me back my necklace, which Pippin had found in the snow."

"Oh, that's good!" Ari smiled at this.

"Um, Ari... I never told you about this but... The reason why I freaked out so bad about it going missing was because..." She looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath. "It was our real mother's, according to Gandalf."

Her eyes widened and she looked sad suddenly. I regretted telling her this now. "Oh... I probably would have gone crazy too. And, um, I never told _you_ this, but Aragorn told me how our parents died." I gasped softly. I hadn't expected her to say that.

"They both were murdered by Orcs when they went hunting with Aragorn one day." She continued, looking melancholy. I gripped her hand tightly, somber at this bit of news.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do... Do you think we'll survive Moria at least?"

I looked at my sister, whose blue eyes were fearful. I understood her fear, experiencing it now, truthfully. I wasn't sure if we would survive, but I certainly hoped at least one of us did. If I didn't live, I at least hoped my sister would.

I answered softly, "I don't know, Ari, but I swear I will not let you die on my watch. I'm not about to lose my awesome sister."

She smiled slightly at the last statement, which was true. Ari was the best sister anyone could wish for. I'd hurt anybody who disagreed with me out loud.

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm so glad I have you here with me, Marie. I would be missing you like crazy otherwise."

"I'm glad you're here too." I said softly, all fears shoved aside momentarily. That's the kind of affect Ari can have on me; one minute I'm worrying about something and the next, she's finding a way to make me happy and forget my worries.

After about half an hour of endless walking, Gandalf led us into a vast hall that I remembered was Dwarrowdelf. He murmured, "Let me risk a bit more light." and suddenly white light flooded the hall, making my jaw drop at its magnificence. Ari muttered, "Holy cow, this place is huge."

That was an understatement. Dwarrowdelf was gigantic, making me feel like an ant compared to its massiveness. The halls stretched down as far as I could see on all sides, the huge pillars rising high into the air, standing tall and proud. Gandalf's light couldn't possibly illuminate the entire place; it looked impossible. You would need perhaps ten thousand light bulbs to be able to light up the whole hall.

Gandalf said loudly so everyone could hear, not that he needed to, "Behold! The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Sam said quietly, "Now there's an eye opener, and no mistake." I nodded, completely agreeing with my friend on this one.

"Oh!" Gimli suddenly raced toward a sunlight room. Gandalf called for the Dwarf but he didn't come back. Everyone started after him and Ari squeezed my hand tightly. I thought grimly to myself _Here we go._

Ari and I were the last two to enter the chamber, which was large and had a marble white tomb in the center, glowing in the sunlight that streamed down through a gaping hole in the ceiling. Gimli was kneeling on the stone floor in front of the tomb, sobbing loudly. I went over and laid a hand gently on his shoulder, feeling sorry for him as Gandalf read the inscription on the crypt. "_Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._ He is dead, then. It's as I feared." Gandalf sighed as the poor Dwarf sobbed louder. I whispered, "I'm so sorry, Gimli." and he nodded, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, lass, but I suppose it's...it's for the best."

Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and hat before leaning down to pick up a dusty big book that a Dwarf skeleton clutched. He blew off the dust, which made Ari and I cough. Legolas said urgently, clearly sensing something sinister about this place, "We must move on, we cannot linger!"

Gandalf wiped the dirt off of the pages and mumbled to himself, reading the Dwarf runes aloud for us all to hear. I noticed Pippin inching toward a skeleton on a well, eyeing it curiously. I thought nervously _Oh, crud. It's going to happen soon._ "They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." Gandalf turned the page slowly, not looking up. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out... They are coming."

My heart fluttered as soon as Pippin touched the arrow in the skeleton's helmet, causing both the head and the body to tumble down into the well, creating a loud noise that made everyone in the chamber jump in fright. I heard Ari murmur, "Oh, we're screwed..." so I hugged her close, trying to keep myself from shaking. I had to be brave. I had to protect Ari and not be weak.

There was silence finally and Gandalf shut the large old book angrily. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

He took his hat and staff back from poor Pippin and the hobbit winced, looking ashamed. I felt horrible for him, especially since I knew what was going to happen next because of his actions.

Drums echoed up from below right on cue just then, causing everyone to freeze in terror, eyes wide, looking horrified. I couldn't keep my body from shaking in fear, and neither could my younger sister. The drums began to beat faster and get slowly louder, along with my hammering heartbeat. Sam glanced over at Frodo and gasped when he saw Sting glowing blue. "Frodo!"

Frodo gasped when he saw his sword glowing and a screech rang out, chilling my blood. Legolas cried, "Orcs!"

_So it begins. _I thought miserably to myself, hugging Ari closer to my body, heart sinking as I realized there was no way out of this battle.

* * *

**Elvish Translation:**

**Mellon=Friend**

**Don't kill me for the cliffhanger, please! *hides behind Fellowship* I had to stop somewhere, no? Please review, faithful readers!**

**Trivia Question: (In honor of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey) Who is Bilbo's mother?**


	15. Fire and Shadow

**Disclaimer: I dreamed a dream that I owned everything other than Marie and Ari... It hasn't come true yet. ㈴8  
This is dedicated to someone very special.**

**The correct answer is Belladonna Took, and congrats to Silverstorm13 for getting it right first!**

**Just a quick shout-out to LadyVanya, who not only reviewed last chapter, but favorited me as an author and favorited _Everlasting_! Thank you so much! Thanks also to Gigigue who favorited this story too! I can't believe how many people seem to like this, and that I have had over 1000 readers!**

**This is my longest chapter yet too, so yay me! :P**

**Warning: If you hate blood or get sick thinking of it, you may need to skip this, sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV  
Fire and Shadow**

_Ari's POV_

I have never considered myself to be heroine material, honestly. I doubt my sister did either. So, when that dreadful drumming started, my knees shook and I whimpered after Legolas announced that the Orcs were indeed coming. Sometimes I just want to get that Elf to stop stating the obvious things.

Aragorn shouted, "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" so Marie, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, and I gathered around the wizard nervously as Boromir ran to the door and peered out. Two arrows flew by his face, nearly killing him, so he pulled back. Aragorn and Boromir shut the doors and the Steward's son said with mock enthusiasm, "They have a cave-troll."

I nearly laughed at that, having always loved that line, before I remembered where I was.

Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn tossed each other spears, axes, and swords to try and bar the doors as long as possible. Gandalf drew his sword and tossed his hat aside. We all followed suit by unsheathing our swords, and I swallowed a nervous lump as I stared at **Ruin**. I had no idea how I would survive this fight, having only practiced with Aragorn for a short time. Marie hissed, "Whatever happens, stick by me. I'm not going to let you die, Ari."

I glanced up at my sister, whose face was grim, her hands shaking as she gripped her sword, knuckles white. I knew she was prepared to die for me, but I didn't want that. I couldn't lose Marie. No, if she wanted to protect me, I'd protect her as well. There was no way I would let my sister sacrifice herself for me. _Over my dead body. _I thought to myself, and realized with a sinking feeling in my stomach that that may be true.

"Don't die on me, Marie. I'll kill you if you do." I whispered to her.

"How can you kill me if I'm already dead?" She joked quietly. I rolled my eyes, giving her a serious look, but inwardly smiled at her attempts to cheer me up. How was it possible that she could make me happy before a major battle?

Gimli jumped up onto his cousin's white tomb, eyes blazing with fury that I found surprising. "Aarghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!" He growled fiercely, crouching, as if about to pounce on the first Orc that raced through the barred doors, which trembled and were going to give way soon. I couldn't blame Gimli for looking so venomous. These Orcs has killed his cousin Balin, so revenge was to be expected. I made a mental note to never tick off a Dwarf.

There were holes now appearing in the barred doors, and Orc heads began materializing in them. I gasped in horror at their mutated faces, with grey skin that looked oily, and teeth the color of mustard. I was relieved when Aragorn and Legolas began shooting the Orcs so that they would back their faces out of the holes, but this feeling did not last very long.

About a minute later, the barred doors came crashing down, and approximately one hundred Orcs (my stomach churned at this) came charging into the chamber over the broken door, yellow eyes flashing, all of them looking bloodthirsty and merciless. Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir were swarmed instantly, but fought fiercely, yelling out battle cries I could not hear. Gimli pounced on about three unsuspecting Orcs from his position on the tomb, yelling out in rage, brandishing his axe wildly. Gandalf gave a loud shout and charged, leaving us hobbits (well, four hobbits and two half hobbits) with no choice but to follow suit. I had no clue what I was going to do; kill as many Orcs as possible? Try and protect my sister the entire time?

Two Orcs ran at me, and my heart plummeted to my toes. I prayed to anyone who listened that Marie wasn't dead yet before dodging the swings of the Orcs. I raced behind a skeleton and threw it at them, confusing the ugly creatures momentarily. I jumped at them, somehow managing to disarm them, and the next thing I knew, my sword was stabbing both of them repeatedly in the chest. I gaped at the black blood spilling rapidly from the dead Orcs, wondering how I wasn't dead yet, and then Marie yelled, "Look out!"

I turned and saw an Orc about a foot away, firing an arrow from a crossbow at me. I tried to duck, but the arrow struck me in the left shoulder, causing me to scream loudly. Marie gave a furious yell and threw an axe, from probably a Dwarf skeleton body, with great effort at the Orc, its sharp blade embedding itself in the hideous thing's brain. I shuddered and winced when I saw the blood stain on my shoulder. Marie asked me, sweat dripping down her face, "Are you alright? Oh my gosh, you're hurt, Ari!"

She looked horrified and I murmured, "I'm fine. We have to keep our focus and destroy these stupid monster's, okay?"

My older sister nodded, face becoming a mask of fury now. I realized she was truly angry at the fact that she hadn't protected me from the arrow and hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid.

We both attacked a group of four Orcs, who were grinning evilly at us, probably thinking we were weak and dumb, and I was pleased to see that sword lessons with Aragorn had paid off remarkably. I beheaded both Orcs and nearly smiled when I saw that Marie had chopped off the legs of one and had beheaded the other. I stabbed the legless one in the head and said, "I dunno about you, but I'm starting to think we might live!"

She laughed and chopped off the head of an Orc by us. "Actually, I'm not thinking anything other than 'MUST LIVE'!"

Our conversation was abruptly ended when a giant roar shook the chamber and the cave-troll entered. I heard Marie say, "Oh, crud, shoot, dang it..." and many more colorful words to describe her emotions. I don't think it was bad for her to start swearing right then, considering how huge the monster was and how hopeless our situation looked suddenly.

Its skin was dark grey, and it had multiple scars on its legs and thigh. It carried a mace on a chain, and had a big head with beetle black eyes. Its body was taller than a couple of six-foot NFL players stacked on top of each other, which was scary. Its eyes focused on Marie and I, who just happened to be right below him then, and I whispered hoarsely, "We're doomed." The monster roared at the top of its lungs and advanced.

Marie and I did the natural thing; we ran for our lives, beheading Orcs (cutting off heads is easier than stabbing, surprisingly) as we went. The cave-troll roared twice more, but neither of is dared to look back for a moment. Some sword created a gash on my cheek so I yelled out in pain before killing its owner. Marie yanked me behind a stone pillar and we studied each other, finally getting a moment of real peace.

She looked terrible, to be honest. Her eyes were wild and fearful; her arms both had cuts and bruises on them; her knuckles were as white as newly fallen snow and her hands shook violently; sweat lingered on her forehead, face, and body visibly; her hair was wilder and some strands had black Orc blood on them. I most likely didn't look much better, maybe even worse than my sister did.

"This sucks." Marie stated blatantly after a few minutes of panting. I nodded wearily, my bones aching. "Should we hide here until it's over?" She asked me, seeming to want a second opinion.

I shook my head. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to fight. Stay here if you want." I started to move away and she said, "Are you crazy? I'm going with you!"

"If you're only going to protect me, stay here, Marie." I told her firmly, not glancing back. I rushed right back into battle mode, not knowing if my sister was still behind the pillar or not. I saw that Legolas was on top of the cave-troll's large grey head, firing a few arrows at it before leaping off gracefully. Darn Elves and their amazing gymnastics.

I beheaded a group of Orcs and found myself astonishingly back-to-back with Aragorn, fighting for our lives. He shouted to me, stabbing two Orcs rapidly, "Where is your sister?"

"I don't now! Last I checked, she was behind a pillar!" I told him honestly, feeling a twinge of regret for abandoning her. I should've protected her, but no, I had to just rush out impulsively.

He seemed to hear the regret in my tone. "Don't worry! Marie can take care of herself. I'm sure she is fine!"

I didn't reply to that, partly because I didn't entirely believe him, partly because an Orc distracted me when it lunged at my body with inhumane force. I stabbed it repeatedly, but it didn't let go of me, gripping my neck, cutting off air supply. I heard the _swish_ of a blade and gasped, clutching my chest, feeling dizzy. Legolas, my savior, threw one of his hunting knives (he had hunting knives too?!) at a couple Orcs, and said, "Be careful, Ari!"

"Th-Thanks." I choked out, barely able to block a sudden attack from an Orc with blood splattered all over its bare chest. Aragorn helped me by stabbing it in the heart and it keeled over, lifeless. I nodded at him gratefully and heard a sudden deafening scream, one that was definitely not male. My heart pounded monotonously, its beat ringing in my ears along with the scream. My gaze swiveled to a horrifying scene, involving a massive cave-troll towering above Frodo, who was on his back in a corner, and Marie, who was lying on the ground by him, blood staining her right arm, where a gash was.

Oh, god, what had it done to her?!

I was furious now. I yelled and charged toward the cave-troll, not caring that I'd probably die trying, and stabbed it in the legs when it picked up my sister, who cried out in fear. It turned to me with its large black eyes, seeming surprised, as if thinking _Another short person to kill?_ I tried to pretend I wasn't afraid of it and was startled when it dropped Marie onto me. She scrambled off of me and we both hid behind pillars when it struck out.

"What the heck happened?" I shouted to her.

"I went to protect Frodo and I got stabbed by an Orc earlier on." She answered. "I didn't expect this thing to be so strong!"

"It's a cave-troll, not a rabbit, Marie!"

She rolled her eyes at that and gasped at something behind me. I whipped my head around to spy an Orc charging at me, not a foot away. I called back to her, "Get him! I'll try and protect Frodo!" When my sister gave me a look that suggested I needed mental therapy, I explained, "I made a promise to Gandalf that I'd protect him! Do you honestly expect me to break it?"

Before she could object, I raced around her and left Marie to attack the Orc alone, which made me feel guilty, as I charged the cave-troll, who was dragging Frodo toward him by the legs. The hobbit screamed frantically, "Aragorn! Aragorn!"

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled back, trying to make his way quickly towards the poor hobbit.

I let out a cry and stabbed the monster, forcing him to drop Frodo, who was pale and panting. I ignored the pain in my shoulder wound as I hefted my sword up high and cut off a huge toe. It bellowed angrily and swatted me aside, which made me drop my only weapon. I hit a wall hard and heard Frodo scream my name. My vision had black spots dancing around in it, and I saw, to my immense relief, that Aragorn finally managed to get over here. Unfortunately, Marie had killed the Orc and raced over to me, eyes wide.

I stammered, voice growing weak from screaming so much, "No! Fight! Leave...me!"

She looked determined to protect me and instead of leaving me, she knelt beside me, trying to stop the blood flowing from my shoulder. "No... Leave!" I cried out.

She didn't listen, being the overprotective sibling she was, and didn't see the cave-troll swat Aragorn in our direction until it was way too late. I screamed when we both were sent tumbling off. Marie hit her head on the wall and didn't move. I screamed again, screaming for her to wake up, for Aragorn, who was also unconscious, to wake and fight the creature. Frodo crawled over and shook Aragorn, who lay beside me, eyes shut. The cave-troll came towards us and I noticed with a heavy heart that it carried a blood-stained spear.

Frodo scrambled to his feet and tried to pull me away, but the cave-troll stabbed at us, inches from my face. I got to my feet as Frodo scurried into the corner, dodging another strike. I knew what would happen, but my heart still hammered hard against my chest in terror. What if the cave-troll struck him in a place the mithril couldn't protect?

I stared in horror when Frodo didn't move in time as the spear struck his chest, right over his heart, and his face contorted into a grimace of pain. Merry and Pippin shouted, "FRODO!" from somewhere not too far off and I could only watch as my friend crumpled to the stone floor weakly, landing on his face, not moving.

Merry and Pippin jumped onto the cave-troll, looking outraged that their friend had been "killed", and I hurried to Frodo's side, trying not to panic. He had on the mithril shirt, he wasn't dead, I shouldn't assume the worst.

I heard screams and blades of metal clashing by Balin's tomb, but I never looked back. I placed my hand on Frodo's back and smiled happily when I felt a heartbeat and warmth. Good, I hadn't changed that part.

I turned the hobbit over and brushed the dust and blood out of his dark curls, feeling unreasonably giddy because I was holding him (yeah, I am strange like that) like this. I glanced over at my sister and Aragorn, the latter stirring now, and my heart sank. If it had hurt her more than I could fix...

There was a sudden enormously great _THUD _and I turned around to see the massive cave-troll collapse onto the ground, lifeless at last. Everyone was alive and looking weary, standing all around the beast.

Aragorn sat up and saw Marie, which made him murmur, "No..." He saw Frodo and his eyes widened in shock. "Is he...?"

"No." I replied, gesturing to his heaving chest. He nodded, seeming slightly relieved. Frodo's brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and he frowned when he saw me. "Ari?"

I heard Sam cry, "Mr. Frodo!" and he raced over, tears glistening on his cheeks. I smiled at his enthusiasm and saw that everyone other than Aragorn was crowding around us.

Frodo sat up and I let go of him, feeling awkward now. He murmured, "I'm fine." and Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for asking, but why aren't you dead? There seems to be more to you than meets the eye."

Frodo revealed his mithril undershirt and the observers gasped in wonder. Gimli said, "Mithril!"

I looked over at Marie and saw that her eyes were beginning to open up. Aragorn helped her sit up and I had to stop the urge to cringe when I saw a bloody gash on her forehead. She mouthed to me _Is it over?_

I shook my head sadly and responded _Almost time for Balrog._

Marie groaned out loud, which drew everyone's attention to her for a second, before screeches rang out. I realized the time was drawing nearer to Gandalf's death scene and my heart sank down to the floor.

Gandalf yelled, "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" and we all either hurried to our feet or raced for the open doors. Marie was the only exception; Aragorn scooped her up, not knowing if she could walk yet or not, and ran out the door with me following him. She snapped wearily, "Put me down, Aragorn! I'm not a child!" but he didn't listen, only gripping her tighter as the Orcs began to appear from all around as we ran faster.

My legs ached terribly, and I am not a naturally fast sprinter, so I lagged behind a bit, panting heavily. I nearly ran into Aragorn when he stopped suddenly. I saw why a second later when Orcs surrounded the Fellowship, hissing, taunting, cackling with glee. My blood froze when I saw an Orc with an eye missing advance teasingly toward me and I scrambled back, my back knocking against someone else's. I turned my head and saw it was Sam, who held out both a frying pan and a sword in front of him, his face pale. I said quietly, "Don't. You don't need to." and he frowned, wondering why I would say that.

Marie somehow managed to convince Aragorn to leave her be so she was by my side within a minute, looking terrified. I grabbed her hand in mine hurriedly and she whispered, giving it a squeeze, "What do we do about it?"

There was no need to elaborate; I knew perfectly well what subject she was talking about.

"I have no clue!" I hissed, wondering when the Balrog would come. "I want to tell him, but... He might not listen!"

Marie said softly, "I want to too! Maybe we should... Just this once..."

Her voice trailed off and there was an echoing roar from down the hall, a faint orange light appearing. My heart was in my throat now; I suddenly became more terrified than I had ever been before. The Orcs looked around in terror, as if expecting the demon to show itself. The roar came again and the creatures scurried off, screeching in fear.

Gimli, thinking he had scared them off, smiled, but I shook my head, shutting my eyes as my hand gripped Marie's tighter than ever. Boromir asked, "What is this new devilry?"

There was a pause, as if Gandalf was unable to respond without sounding fearful. A third roar sounded, the loudest of the three, and I wanted to break down suddenly. If this Balrog was worse than the Ringwraiths...

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run! Quickly!" The wizard cried.

My eyes flew open now and I raced with the others toward a new doorway, still holding my sister's hand, not daring to release it. We emerged in moments on a crumbled staircase above a fiery lava lake below. Boromir started to flail his arms about when he nearly fell in but Legolas yanked the man back quickly. Aragorn went to Gandalf, seeming worried about his companion, and I realized Gandalf was leaning heavily upon his staff, sweat dripping down his brow.

Aragorn started to say, "Gandalf-"

"Lead them on, Aragorn. The bridge is near." Aragorn moved to help the old man, but Gandalf shoved him away with surprising force, causing the Ranger to look hurt. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

I tugged on Aragorn's arm and he followed us reluctantly. I felt bad for doing so, especially since he would lose his friend in a short time.

We ran down stone stairs and sweat kept dripping profusely down my cheeks, my shoulder aching, my legs screaming in pain. Why did we have to run so fast? I heard another roar and I thought glumly _Oh, duh, that's why._

We finally arrived at the gap between the walkways. Legolas the Incredible leapt across easily, as if he was merely playing hopscotch. He turned and waved to Gandalf. "Gandalf!" The wizard jumped and stumbled into the blond Elf as he came to the other side.

Arrows struck the walkway and I glanced in the direction they were coming from, shocked when I saw Orcs clearly. Must have been because of my half Elvin side.

"Merry, Pippin!" Boromir said, grabbing them both and leaping across with a shout just then. An arrow whistled past Marie's head and she jumped, eyes wide. "Hey, watch where you're shooting!" She yelled at the Orcs angrily. I wasn't sure if she was trying to make a joke or not.

Aragorn tossed Sam over now and part of the bridge in front of the remaining members fell away. Marie and I looked at each other and swallowed lumps in unison. We held hands as we ran to the edge and jumped over at the last second.

For a minute, I was sure that I was going to fall down into the lava lake bubbling below me, burning into nothing. That would be a horrible way to die. I gripped my sister's hand tighter as I thought of this in midair.

And then, we both were caught by Boromir and Gandalf. I sighed in relief, and actually hugged Gandalf because I was so happy. He chuckled and gave me a queer look before I let go and hugged my older sister, who was trembling and pale. She whispered, "I...hate...heights..."

I nodded. "That sucked."

We let go of each other in time to hear Gimli say, "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." I snickered and watched as the proud Dwarf leapt for the other side, but nearly fell. Legolas' hand shot out and grabbed his beard, to which he bellowed, "Not the beard!"

Marie and I couldn't help but smile at that. Gimli got pulled up and he huffed at the amused Legolas. "Could've made it." He mumbled.

My smile faded when I saw Aragorn and Frodo scramble away from the edge on their side, eyes wide with fear, the bridge crumbling. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed down the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs wobbled and leaned to the right.

Aragorn shouted to Frodo, clutching the hobbit with one hand, "Steady! Hold on. Hang on! Lean forward! Steady!" The stairs leaned back against the part it was separated from as the two of them leaned back and then forward suddenly. They were getting closer, but the Balrog roared from not too far off, which made me feel nervous.

Legolas cried, "Come on! Now!" and seconds later, the two of them jumped off the stairs as they collided with our side, breaking that piece. Boromir and Legolas caught Aragorn and Frodo, which momentarily gave us a relieving minute.

However, the demon bellowed again so Gandalf yelled, "Over the bridge! Fly!" and we raced quickly down the stairs once more, and I was surprised to see that the thin bridge was only minutes away from us arriving to it. I had expected a longer run.

A swirl of flame and shadow appeared behind us as we were about to cross and I realized I couldn't stand it anymore. As the others darted for the bridge, I grabbed Gandalf's arm, letting go of Marie. She shouted my name but was pulled across the bridge by Aragorn. Gandalf turned to me, looking surprised.

"Gandalf, don't do stop on the bridge!" I said, knowing I had to tell him. I couldn't stand it if he died, even if he was supposed to return as a more powerful wizard. He was like a grandfather to me.

He frowned down at me. "Ardhoniel, do not tell me the future. I do not need to-"

"Gandalf, please!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Boromir lingering by the edge of the bridge, watching us both. The swirling of the Balrog got larger. I panicked and hissed, "You will die if you fight this thing! Don't do it, please!"

The wizard's shoulders sagged. He looked so weary, so defeated, and yet his eyes shone with grim determination suddenly. He said, "Ardhoniel, I must try. I was planning on fighting the Balrog anyway, so I shall do so. Keep your promise to me. Never forget it." I realized he meant the one about me protecting Frodo Baggins and I realized he didn't care if he died.

Gandalf pushed me toward the bridge as the Balrog began to appear now. "Go! Boromir, take her to the other side!"

"No! Gandalf, don't!" I pleaded, tears slipping down my face as Boromir pulled me across. Marie looked as terrified as I was and held me close when I tried to go to Gandalf, who was standing at the middle of the bridge now, staff and sword in hand. Marie whispered, "Ari, he needs to fall. He has to become Gandalf the White." but I ignored her. It felt as if he was going to leave us forever, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself to not grieve over him.

The Balrog was a horrifying creature. It was composed of flame and shadow, its dark body in the shape of a giant humanoid with a bull's head and horns. Flames licked its skin, if it even had skin, and swirled in a fiery inferno about its head. It carried a long flaming whip in its left hand, and a black as night sword, which was also on fire, in its other. It stepped carefully onto the edge of the thin bridge and roared, the sound echoing throughout the cavern. The Orcs paused their firing to watch the demon stare down at the wizard.

Gandalf shouted, standing tall and erect, like a soldier prepared for battle, "You cannot pass!" Frodo interrupted this by screaming out, "Gandalf!" and trying to run to the wizard, which made Boromir grab the hobbit by the waist.

Gandalf continued as if nothing had happened, never glancing back once. "I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog struck downward with its sword, only to have it parried by the sword of Gandalf, which somehow shattered the demon's fiery blade.

"Go back to the Shadow!" yelled Gandalf, acting as if he had not just been interrupted again while talking. The Balrog brandished its whip menacingly, as if taunting Gandalf.

Gandalf the Grey raised his sword and staff as high as he could reach and bellowed out for the entire cavern to hear, "YOU… SHALL NOT… PASS!"

With a great _CRACK _he brought down the two weapons, and a brilliant white light flooded out of the two. Nothing appeared to happen, so the Balrog began to advance. However, the bridge was broken on its side, which it didn't notice until way too late, when the stone crumbled away, causing the flaming demon to flail about as it tumbled down into the dark vast chasm below.

Gandalf leaned heavily upon his staff, panting, seeming exhausted, and watched the Balrog fall. After a moment or two, he turned away from the chasm and I struggled against my sister as she clung to me, tears slipping freely down both of our faces. I screamed at the top of my lungs when the flaming whip slipped around Gandalf's ankle, catching the weary wizard by surprise, causing his staff and sword to fall as he was dragged to the edge of the bridge, where he gripped the stone tightly. Frodo tried to run to his friend, eyes wide in fear. Boromir yelled, "No!" and hung on as the poor hobbit screamed, "Gandalf!"

His screams tore at my heartstrings. Why didn't Gandalf listen to me? Why did he have to do the valiant thing and protect us all? I screamed out, "Gandalf!" as he looked up at us, meeting Frodo's eyes and then locking onto mine. I swore those dark eyes commanded _Protect him, please._ He said weakly, "Fly, you fools!"

With that, the Gandalf the Grey released his straining grip on the edge of the broken bridge, and he tumbled slowly downward after the Balrog into the bottomless abyss. Frodo, eyes wide, looking heartbroken, screamed, "NOOOOO!"

My heart cracked and I sobbed, screaming Gandalf's name in my head, as if he would answer and somehow come back to me. Marie was crying silently, her tears hitting my blouse like bullets in a war zone. Frodo was screaming too, only Boromir found the strength to carry the hobbit away, yelling for Marie to drag me off. Aragorn stared blankly down at the barely visible form of his friend, looking stunned.

The Orcs resumed their firing and arrows whistled past my head. Marie choked out, "Come on, Ari. We have to go." I screamed, "No!" and tried to break free, to run to the edge, to jump over and be with my companion, but my sister found sudden strength in this sorrowful moment and dragged me to the stairs, yelling Aragorn's name, which snapped him out of his dazed trance. He helped Marie take me along and out into the sunlight, where everyone finally lost it.

Sam sobbed, shaking with his head in his hands on a large rock. Pippin and Merry hugged each other not too far off, looking terrified. Gimli was trying to run back into the mines, furious, but Boromir was clinging to the Dwarf, eyes spilling a few tears. Legolas seemed in shock, as if he couldn't believe Gandalf was gone. Aragorn stared off into space blankly, as if he had no idea what to do, before letting go of me. I turned to my older sister, feeling betrayed. I choked on my tears as I said, "You didn't try to stop him. You didn't think he was important enough."

Marie's eyes widened and she looked hurt. "No, I do care about Gandalf, I do! I wanted to, Ari... But, we-"

"Can't change fate?" Something inside of me snapped and I spat at her, suddenly angry, "I am sick and tired of sticking to history. I wanted to save him, but no, you didn't care. You care more about what happens next in this world than your friends!"

I wanted to take my words back as soon as I said them. Her translucent green eyes shut tight, as if she was trying to pretend I hadn't said that, and she ket go of me, making me feel guilty. She opened her eyes and whispered, "I would have saved him if it meant I'd die, Ari. I was going to warn him, but you beat me to it. I'm sorry you feel that I don't care."

She looked down and I saw her hands were trembling. I regretted saying what I did now, but what I had said (well, most of it) was true. I hated sticking to what was supposed to happen. It was only going to get worse for us, so why shouldn't we try and change fate? However, I knew Marie did care about Gandalf a lot, and she _had _gone to save me instead of Frodo from both the cave-troll and lake monster. I had only said she didn't because I was angry, and people say stupid things when they are angry.

Aragorn said, "Legolas, get them up." Boromir turned to his companion, looking irritated. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the Woods of Lothlórien. Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." Aragorn argued. Boromir bit his lip and turned away, going over to Sam to help the hobbit up.

I opened my mouth to apologize to my sister, feeling awful now, but she was already walking away. I shut my eyes and let myself cry silently for a moment before I turned and saw Frodo slowly walking away over the rocky landscape. I sighed and walked after him, catching up easily. I placed a hand on his shoulder, and said gently, "Frodo. Please, go back."

He turned to me, and his blue eyes were filled with anger, which shocked me. "You didn't think to tell me of his death?"

"I-I thought you would freak out. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, don't be. I don't want pity from you. You said you would protect me, because you promised him. Did you not tell me to protect me from knowledge?" His voice trembled.

I didn't know how to respond, because he was right, and he knew it. Frodo turned away as Aragorn called him and I felt utterly horrible. Marie was feeling terrible because of me, Gandalf had died, and now Frodo hated my guts.

* * *

Aragorn was the leader of our sullen Fellowship now, with Boromir trailing behind miserably. Everyone seemed out of it and moody, and I really didn't blame them, especially since I was the moodiest.

I didn't accept food that first night, no matter how many times Legolas offered me it pleadingly. It was just like my life back home; the hatred, the betrayel, the tears. Gandalf was like a grandfather, the first person I had ever met and liked while on Middle Earth. He would know what to do about any problem. He would smile kindly, even if the situation was comepletely hopeless.

Marie sat by me, but didn't speak, her eyes red-rimmed, her hands trembling still. She didn't answer anyone or talk to anyone, which worried me. I wanted to apologize so badly, but I knew it might not do any good. My sister felt horrible because of what I said, thinking I had meant all of it, and that made my heart nearly shatter. No, I couldn't talk to her without having her get upset more or maybe even angry.

Frodo was even worse. He didn't come near me; he stayed about three feet away from where I sat, eyes dull, a vacant mask on. I knew he was grieving more than any of us and I wanted so much to comfort him, but I knew he would accuse me even more. I hated how true his words had been. I had figured he would be terrified and possibly even sacrifice himself for Gandalf, truthfully, if we had told him. If I could save Gandalf to make both him and Marie happy again, I would do so gladly, whatever the cost.

Everyone seemed to be acting strange around Marie and I. Merry and Pippin didn't speak a word to us, and talked in hushed tones. Legolas only spoke to me when offering me food, but he looked reluctant when doing so. Boromir stared at us both outright, bitterness visible in his eyes, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

Gimli volunteered surprisingly for the first watch, leaving Sam to be the second when the time came. Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn went off to hunt and probably talk about which path they should take after we made it to Lothlórien. I was not looking forward to meeting Galadriel. If she was truly as creepy as she was in the films, I wouldn't go anywhere near her woods.

I fell asleep easily, which was astonishing. However, my dreams were troubled and terrifying.

Gandalf stood between the Fellowship and the Balrog again, wielding his staff and sword to fight it off instead of cracking the bridge. The bridge crumbled fully underneath the weight of the demon and the wizard. Gandalf grabbed the edge of the chasm as the Balrog fell, his dark eyes staring up at me. I heard his voice echoing in my head. _Save me, Ardhoniel. Save me!_

I reached over to rescue him from his uncomfortable position, but then my hand slipped through his body, as if he were a hologram. I screamed his name as he fell, feeling utterly helpless. I was about to launch myself over the edge to save my companion when Frodo appeared by me, his lovely eyes dark and cold. He said, in a voice that was definitely not his own, "Everyone you hold dear will die."

Frodo spoke in his own voice suddenly, but his eyes remained the same. "I don't want pity from you. You said you would protect me, because you promised him. Did you not tell me to protect me from knowledge?"

I cried, "Stop it!" but his words spun around, repeating themselves in my head, along with other hurtful phrases like, "I'm sorry you feel that I don't care." and "You care more about what happens next in this world than your friends!"

I woke up with a strangled scream, sweating profusely, feeling even worse than I had before. I looked around and saw that the fire had gone out, and Gimli had fallen asleep. I rolled my eyes and started rubbing two twigs together uselessly, wanting to be helpful.

A pair of calloused hands grabbed mine, helping me rub the twigs at the right speed so that they caught fire. I set them both down into the pile of wood and glanced back, surprised to see Sam. I said, "You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't, begging your pardon. Gimli's snoring kept me awake." A faint smile played on his lips as he looked over at the Dwarf.

I knew what else had kept him up, even if he wouldn't voice it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He sounded confused.

"For not telling any of you what would happen. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad if I had told, or tried harder to change fate." I said, feeling awful for him. He had been close to Gandalf, and also made a promise to the wizard. He must be hurting almost as much as Frodo. In fact, everyone had to be hurting more than Marie and I. I felt selfish now for thinking solely of myself.

To my astonishment, Sam said kindly, "No, don't go apologizing, Miss Ari. This ain't your fault. I saw you tried to stop Mr. Gandalf, and that was brave enough, since he probably didn't want to know the future. I know Mr. Frodo is angry at you, but... I don't think he should be. None of this was your fault, nor was it your sister's. You both were just trying to do what you judged to be right."

I shook my head, feeling a wave of tears coming on. "No, Sam, it is my fault. I was trying to protect Frodo because I knew he would be hurt horribly. I thought... I thought if I didn't tell him, but saved Gandalf..."

My voice faltered and I could not bring myself to go on.

Sam took my hand and forced me to look him in the eye. He told me, "Stop saying it's your fault. You don't have to blame yourself for this. No one but Mr. Frodo is, I believe. Mr. Gandalf would have wanted you to be strong, to keep your promise." I swallowed a lump as I recalled that he knew of my promise too. "Now don't go telling me this whole mess is because of your judgement and that we all would be better off if one of you had told us all about the future. I don't believe you did anything wrong by not saying anything to us, Miss Ari, and I am not saying this out of pity."

My eyes watered for a different reason now. I was shocked that he didn't truly hate me. At least someone liked me. "Th-Thank you, Sam." I whispered, embracing my friend.

He seemed surprised for a second before hugging me back. "Don't worry about it, Miss Ari."

"Please, just call me Ari." I said with a small grin.

Sam returned the grin. "Now, how about you get some sleep? I guess it is my turn to keep watch now."

I shook my head, having no intention of returning to the land of nightmares. I said, "No, you should sleep. I'll be okay." Sam caught me completely off-guard when he asked, "You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

I gaped at him and sputtered, "H-H-How did you-?"

"You woke in a hurry and I suppose it wasn't from Gimli's snoring?" I nodded and Sam sighed. "I figured as much."

"I'll keep watch for now. You need to sleep." I insisted, not wanting to elaborate on my dreams.

"Promise you'll wake me?"

"Promise." I told him. Sam nodded, satisfied, and laid down a few feet away. After a couple of silent minutes, I heard soft snoring from him, which made me smile. He did indeed need his beauty sleep.

I sighed, my smile fading as I glanced over at my sleeping sibling. I would probably be suicidal forever, after what happened on Earth, so my thoughts were secretly very dark. I was selfish so why shouldn't I be the one to blame? I had tried to keep Gandalf, but had risked changing something huge. Marie was most likely hating me for being so cruel to her. She had every right to be too.

Would everyone be better off without me? I had been thinking about the breaking part of this tale: could I kill myself then?

_No, think positive!_ I scolded myself internally. _They would be devastated without you, Ari. You're their friend._

_Frodo hates my guts. He doesn't think of me as a friend. _One small voice said angrily.

_Frodo is just grieving over Gandalf for now. He will be nicer in time!_ My conscience sounded desparate, which irritated me. I gave up arguing with myself and stared at Marie, feeling awful all over again, despite Sam's words. Maybe I would at least try and apologize to her, if I did decide to end my life because of this mess I had created. That would make me feel slightly less guilty.

And here I was being selfish again.

I sighed. I never will really change.

* * *

***hides behind Fellowship* DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I know, this ending is horrible, and I shall get many reviews complaining about the whole Marie/Ari/Frodo feud, but don't hate me! I had a good reason for doing it... I was being honest with reactions! If you dislike this, I'm really sorry. :( No flames though, ok?**

**Trivia Question: In the first movie, who says, "Let's hunt some Orc." ?**

* * *

**NOTE:  
I decided to revise this chapter, due to mixed reviews, and important notes I admit I should have thought of. I realized they are a bit too angsty, thanks to reviewers, so I am trying to tone it down (which is difficult, since I am trying to stay true to the real people they are). Please tell me if I should edit anything else in this chapter!**

**Also, please take the poll on my profile page! It would mean a lot to me!**


	16. Sunstars and Telepathy

**Disclaimer: I seriously want to own this stuff. Why can't I? Because Tolkien does. :(  
Ari, my best friend, is the girl I have dedicated this to. She is amazing! I love her to death. She is the best "sister" anyone could wish for!**

**Congrats to Vana Jedi for getting the answer to my trivia question right first! The answer was Aragorn.**

**Last chapter, I got many good critiques that I hopefully followed when I edited that chapter and reupdated it. (If you didn't know that, well, I did) I realized that yeah, they were too sad about his death because he comes back and they knew that, and yes, they were a bit angsty, so I tried to fix it while staying true to Marie and Ari.**

**Another note: I put up a poll on my profile page that only one person has taken. Please take it! It is for another story I will make (whether after or before this one, I dunno) and I would be grateful if you did take the time to look at it at least.**

******I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE UPDATE THING. :( I was not ready to update this chapter but I did, because I forgot I had to edit it (basically, I went "Oh, look, story chapter is done. Update!" and then realized I had not read it through.) and I got reviews telling me my mistakes. I appreciate them, and I am terribly sorry for the chapter I made. This one should be better!**

**Final thing before you read on: Should I split this story into three, for the three books/movies? I don't think it would be a bad idea, but I'm not overly fond of it, however, I want your opinions! Whatever you all want.**

* * *

**Chapter XV  
Sunstars and Telepathy**

_Marie's POV_

The days that followed were miserable for everyone in our small party. That's a rather ironic term, party, I mean, since it definitely wasn't one. Yes, my humor sucks, I know.

Anyways, I was hating myself for not telling _someone _about Gandalf's death beforehand. I mean, look at how devastated they were. How could I have been so cruel? Frodo looked like he was shattered, Merry and Pippin seemed sullen, Aragorn got a dazed look in his eyes every once in a while, and Legolas and Gimli both were silent the entire time. Sam looked crushed, but he was a bit more cheerful to Ari and I than the others, which was surprising.

I was shocked at Boromir's reaction though. The Ring must have been corrupting him worse than I'd thought, because his eyes were steely and scared the living daylights out of me. He would glance at me or my sister sometimes, a sneer on his face, expression cold and cruel. He was a completely different man than he had been before. He truly terrified me, and I wouldn't go near him at all.

This was a drastic change, compared to how he had been in the mines, when Ari had run off to fight again after we hid behind pillars from the cave-troll. I had rushed out after a minute of hesitation and found myself fighting side-by-side with him. If it hadn't been for him, honestly, I would have died. I was so tired (I'm a naturally tired person, which meant it stunk to be me right about then) that I could barely protect myself. I had started thinking differently about Boromir in the mines, but now... I wasn't so sure what to think.

Ari kept her distance from me, which made me more depressed. I had been wanting to make up with her, since this was the first real fight we had gotten into, but she had seemed to be avoiding me at all costs. Was she still angry? Hopefully not, though I figured she probably was.

We entered a different forest in the late afternoon, and I noticed that it seemed it have an auburn glow from the sunlight streaming in through the dense canopies of leaves. The birds chirped high up in the trees, as if attempting to lighten the mood, but something was off. A feeling in my gut made me nervous, a bad feeling. Was something that shouldn't happen come? Were the Uruk-hai going to reach us many days early? I knew Lothlórien was our next stop, but could something else happen?

My feeling eased slightly as Gimli whispered loudly to Ari, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Merry, and I, "Stay close young Hobbits! They say there's a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…" I rolled my eyes at this and saw that Ari was doing the same. She caught my eye and something like sadness flashed upon her face. I turned away, feeling a twinge of guilt for doing so.

Frodo stopped in front of me. I frowned before realizing Galadriel was talking to him using her telepathy powers. I cursed in my head. Aw, crud. Galadriel had always creeped me out, to be honest, and meeting her in real life wasn't going to be very fun. If she started talking to me in my head...

Frodo resumed walking, expression slightly nervous. Sam whispered to me, "What's wrong with Mr. Frodo?" and I jumped, not expecting him to speak to me. I realized he knew I probably had some idea of what just happened and this made me sigh. I said softly, "He'll be fine, don't worry, Sam. Uh, don't take this the wrong way but... Why are you talking to me?"

He smiled slightly, as if he had already heard this question asked before. "I don't think it was your fault, or Miss Ari's, for that matter, begging your pardon. He died because it was his time, and we can't stop it, I suppose."

My throat constricted at his words. I hadn't thought the highest of Sam back on Earth, with him actually being my least favorite hobbit, sadly, only because of how many times he cried and said, "Mr. Frodo!" He was really very sweet in real life, though, so he was definitely higher up in my personal favorites scale.

"Thank you, Sam." I replied. "I mean it."

Sam smiled at me and then I heard a woman's voice in my head. _You bear knowledge from another world, Saerwen. It was no accident that brought you and Ardhoniel here to Middle Earth. Your fates are intertwined with the Fellowship's now, forever._

I gasped and stopped, seeing bright blue eyes, Galadriel's eyes, flash before mine quickly. Crud, she had decided to speak with me after all.

"Miss Marie?" I looked up shakily and saw Sam, frowning in concern. I murmured, "Holy cow, that was freaky." and his frown deepened as he was now thoroughly baffled by my actions and words. I saw Ari bite her lip out of the corner of my eye, watching me with concern and...sympathy. I turned to her as she glanced away, realizing she had also been spoken to. How had I not noticed that?

I heard Gimli say, "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" I gasped, not fully prepared to find an arrow in my face. Gimli gasped too and everyone stopped where they were, surprised and nervous. Legolas notched and arrow but an Elf was standing with one on his blind side so he didn't fire.

A blond Elf, looking very similar to Legolas, walked out of the circle of armed Elves, eyes serious. I recognized him after a moment as Haldir. He said calmly, "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli mumbled something under his breath and I guessed it wasn't a compliment.

Haldir spoke in Elvish to one of the Elves and I felt a bit irritated that I couldn't understand him. He turned back to us after a minute. "The hour grows late, so you must follow us. You cannot turn back now, once entering Lórien."

_He's one cheerful Elf. _I thought to myself as we began following Haldir deeper into the woods with the other Elves beside us, as if we were going to try and attack their leader. I tried to pay attention to the woods as the light dimmed slowly, night falling soon. There wasn't much to see however, which made me wonder if this was what Lothlórien really looked like. If it was, that would be the first time Peter Jackson did a better job of creating a fantastic realm.

Haldir led us to a rope ladder of silvery twine and I realized it hung from a large tree. Glancing up, I noted that there was a wide platform in the tree. Apparently that was a correct part in the book: the Elves used these platforms (gosh, I couldn't recall what the name of these platforms was!) for seeing around the woods. We all climbed up one by one and I felt nauseous for a second when I glanced down at the ground. Even if it wasn't too far down, my fear of heights made my hands shake. I scrambled up onto the platform and gazed out at the forest around me, shocked at how amazing it looked. Vast land full of thick green trees spread out on their own below me.

Ari climbed up next to me and gasped. "Wow..." I nodded, feeling small compared to the forest suddenly.

When everyone had gotten up, Haldir turned to Legolas. He said, "**Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil**." I could tell he said it in Elvis because the hobbits, Boromir, and Gimli looked utterly confused. Ari must have known what he said because her expression did not change.

Legolas replied in Elvish, this time in words I did not understand, "**Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien**." I only knew he had said Haldir of Lórien at the end, which wasn't very helpful.

Haldir's gaze swiveled to Aragorn now. "**A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen**." I had no clue what he had said to Aragorn then.

Aragorn said simply, "Haldir." and nodded.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can all understand!" cried Gimli, irritated with the three. Haldir looked down at the Dwarf with a slightly disgusted look. I instantly felt angry at that, having grown to like Gimli a lot.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days."

Gimli's eyes blazed. He snapped, "And do you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!_" I had no idea what he had just said in Dwarves, but I guessed by the apologetic look Aragorn now gave Haldir, it was not kind at all.

"That was not so courteous." He said quietly to Gimli, looking stern. The Dwarf just glared at Haldir.

Haldir ignored Aragorn and Gimli, walking over to a stop in front of Frodo, who seemed uncomfortable suddenly. The Elf said, "You bring great evil with you." He turned to the rest of us, his mind made up. "You can go no further."

Aragorn immediately sighed in frustration and raced after Haldir as the blond Elf walked off. They both began to argue quietly, and the rest of us sat down on the ground with sighs. I noticed Merry and Pippin whispering softly while glancing at Frodo, then Ari, and then me. I guessed that they were accusing Frodo for not allowing us to go into Lothlórien. They were obviously angry with my sister and I still. I looked around at all of the others, ones whom I had grown close to, admittedly. Legolas was staring at Aragorn and Haldir calmly, but deliberately not looking at my sister or me, as we were by him. Gimli was grumbling to himself about who-knows-what, and Sam was sighing, watching the Elves with a sort of awe, which made me smile a little. Ari was beside me, but saying nothing, seeming saddens by something I didn't understand. Boromir was watching Frodo, who seemed uncomfortable with the looks he had gotten from his two friends. I heard him say, "Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

My opinion of him changed yet again. Real Life Boromir confused me, mostly because of his reactions to things and words. He seemed genuinely kind now, not corrupted by the Ring, but if we were to go forward in time to the scene where he tries to take the Ring, he would probably be frantic and vicious.

My thoughts turned to his death, which made me shudder. I didn't want to see it happen in real life. I didn't want to even know he would die. Heck, I didn't want to be _near _him when it happened!

Would I save him, if I could? I had always been sad at his death scene, even though I hadn't liked his character much in the movie before. Did he deserve death? Probably not. Was he meant to die, like Gandalf? He had no purpose, other than trying to save Merry and Pippin in the end.

When did this become a horrible decision-making journey for me? Every time I thought of what would happen, I would ask myself _Is this really needed? Does this person need to die? What do I do?_ I hated knowing what would happen; it made this journey worse and only caused problems. Frodo and the others, save Sam, hated my sister and I. Ari was probably angry with me and wouldn't speak at all. I was beginning to wonder if I should just leave the Fellowship to make their lives easier, maybe stay in Lothlórien or Rivendell.

_No, Marie. You have to stay. You can't leave Ari._ snapped a voice in my head. I sighed aloud. Yes, I knew I had to. I couldn't let her get hurt or die. I would hate myself if anything bad happened to her.

Speaking of Ari, I glanced at her and saw she was staring at me. She looked away but I whispered, "Ari, please... Don't pretend you didn't look."

She turned back, but slowly. I could see she looked wary, as if I might yell at her. With a jolt, I realized she thought I was angry at her. She murmured, "What? What do you want?" She didn't say this rudely, but rather in a bewildered way.

"I... I am sorry." Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, but I kept going. "You were right to get angry with me. I am tired of sticking to the course of history too, but... I'm just afraid something will go wrong if we don't."

Ari looked away. She said softly, "I think changing a few things might be good, like a certain you-know-what scene with someone nearby." I swallowed a lump, knowing she meant Boromir. "But yeah, I see what you mean. It is hard to even work up the courage to change things. However, I should be apologizing, not you. I was a jerk, and I was venting out all my emotions on you. That wasn't fair, and what I said... It wasn't true."

I did not respond right away. I was thinking to myself glumly _No, Ari, you may have been right when saying I care more about history than the people. It seems that's all I care about._ I said quietly, slipping my hand hesitantly into her own cold one, "I guess we both were being stupid."

This made a small smile play on her lips. She squeezed my hand, but there was something melancholy about it.

Before I could ask what was wrong, Haldir turned to us, looking slightly miffed after the argument. "You will follow me."

* * *

It took a long while to reach the heart of Lothlórien. By then, it was dark out, and I was suddenly immersed in a world of glowing lights and evening darkness.

The world of Lothlórien was vast, much like the forest. It had evergreen-colored grass that tickled my bare hobbit feet and no sunlight shown down at all. There were small hills and archways standing lonely on them, paths stretching between the arches, all leading someplace. Elves with golden hair walked about, whispering about us to their friends, seeming curious. The gigantic tree in the center made my breathing fade. It was albino white and had stairs winding up all around the trunk, leading up to the very top, where a large platform was. The entire valley was bathed in white light, seeming heavenly, in a way.

Rivendell was definitely the heaven-like place of Middle Earth (to me) but Lothlórien was a close second. It seemed ethereal and mysterious though, which was a combination that suited the place.

Haldir led us all up the winding staircase and I didn't dare look down, knowing I would freeze up and never move an inch. The stairs must have been at least sixty feet high, which nearly made me queasy when I thought about this, and they were starting to make me feel dizzy from all the winding around. I wondered how Galadriel and Celeborn got down from here without puking and shoved that thought away, as it was ridiculous.

We arrived eventually at the top and I was blinded by a bright white glow. I shielded my eyes and stumbled over to make room for the others as we filed out onto a white platform together. I hurriedly backed away when I ran into someone and squeaked, "Sorry!" The person grumbled and I saw that it was Boromir. The look he had in his eyes as he stared at me made me want to dig a hole and hide in it.

I looked away quickly, swallowing a lump, and saw that two people were descending down the stairs through the brilliant glow. I gasped when I saw it was Celeborn and Galadriel, for they looked nothing like the movie version.

Celeborn had straight blond hair, the same pigment as Legolas', and his eyes were stormy grey, studying us all curiously. He wore silver robes and held his wife's hand gingerly, as if it were fragile. He looked regal and wise, sort of like Gandalf in a way. The thought of Gandalf made me feel horrible all over again.

Galadriel did not look like Cate Blanchett. Her hair was a bright golden color and it curled elegantly down to her waist, which I realized was about the same length as mine, which I had yet to cut. Her eyes of blue were piercing and rather disturbing, while also lovely. That description makes no sense, I know, but its the truth. She wore a flowing dress of ivory white and a silver circlet sat proudly upon her head. She looked wise, and kind. At least, I hoped she was.

Celeborn said loudly, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten that are here yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." _Well, that's nice, Celeborn. Go ruin the mood for us._ I thought as everyone looked saddened, save Ari. Then I realized Galadriel could probably hear my thoughts so I gulped and looked down nervously.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." Galadriel's voice was light but carried sadness as she realized Gandalf had died.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." I cringed and glanced over at Legolas, who seemed rather bitter as he spoke the last statement. He was clearly upset at Ari and I too, and said that on purpose.

At that part, Frodo's expression darkened and Boromir murmured something under his breath.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." At this, she turned her gaze to Gimli, who looked saddened further. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

Galadriel looked at Boromir directly in the eyes and he began to shake, whimpering. I felt sorry for him right then and there, because he looked so distraught, and I knew (from the movie) what she was telling him. He broke away and sobbed. I wanted to comfort him, but knew he would only snap at me so I looks down, biting my lip.

The voice of Galadriel entered my mind once more, which I was none too pleased about. _Do not shy away from the others. You and your sister did what you judged to be right, and Gandalf agreed with you, did he not? _I glanced up, wondering how she knew that, and realized she must have gained that knowledge from either Ari or me somehow. She spoke further, her eyes locked onto mine. _Saerwen, I fear something shadows your sister. Some dark feelings... A literal darkness has taken hold of her. She will need your guidance soon._

I frowned and asked back mentally _What do you mean?_

The lady did not reply. She instead said, to everyone now, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true."She smiled at Sam, who was gazing at her with wonder. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…" Her voice trailed away as she looked at Frodo and I knew she was speaking to him through her telepathy power...thing.

We were led by Haldir down the stairs and he showed the males to a room-like cave under a hill. Ari and I were led off to another area, because we were girls, which I found a bit unnecessary. We had been sleeping by guys for a while now; I didn't mind it, but I guess the people here did.

We both settled down quietly in the area, neither talking, as if we knew talking was something needed but we didn't want to do so. I wanted to talk to my sister about this "darkness" Galadriel had mentioned. What did she mean by it? Was Ari being possessed? From the way the Elf had put it, it sounded as if she wasn't herself.

Ari sighed and sat down, humming softly to herself, not seeming to have anything better to do. I blurted out, unable to stand it any longer, "Is something wrong?"

She frowned. She looked up and replied, "No, why?"

"Because... Because something seems different about you." I hated saying it, but it was the truth. She wasn't meeting my eyes, she acted sad all the time, and she barely ate. What was wrong with Ari?

"Oh, no, I'm fine. I'm just the same as always." The response was automatic, not sincere, and she was looking at the grass as she spoke. This was irritating me now. I was her older sister. I wanted to help her! She could tell me anything!

"Ari, if something is wrong, I can help."

"You can't help." She snapped, and then her expression, momentarily annoyed, softened when she saw how hurt I felt at this. "Sorry... I just..." Ari sighed and I saw tears in her eyes. It was silent for a few moments and I hesitantly sat down beside her, unsure what to say. Something was certainly wrong, I knew that for sure now, but what was it? Was it Gandalf's death that troubled her?

Ari suddenly grabbed my hand, and looked me in the eyes, expression serious. "Marie... I wasn't going to tell you but... Yeah, something is wrong. It's the way everyone acts around us. I mean, it's like we're horrible people in their eyes, and it reminds me too much of home. Of..._that_ old life I had."

I nodded, understanding now. I knew about the bullies and her troubles back on Earth. I had a horrifying thought suddenly; what if Ari was becoming suicidal again?

I choked out, being perfectly clear with what I meant, "Do you... Do you think of anything dark?"

My sister bit her lip, knowing what I meant by dark. "Y-Yes... I do. It's who I am, Marie. I'll never change, you must know that." She looked meaningfully at me and I answered, "I thought you could, you know, try and forget the past, and-"

"Forget the past? Marie, I can't ever forget it. How can I? I was abused and bullied for what? Maybe over a year?" Ari sighed sadly. "No, I'll always be suicidal, Marie. I can't change, no matter how hard I try."

I felt sorry for my sister then. I had no idea what she was feeling. I mean, she had told me many times how it felt to be hurt and betrayed, but I couldn't truly grasp the meaning of it, no matter how hard I tried. I was trying to, but I knew, in my heart deep down, I would never know. I wanted to, though, because I hated seeing her upset.

I said, "I wish you could. Change, I mean. I want you to be happy, Ari. All I want is for you to be truly happy." I stood up when she said nothing and just smiled sadly at me, as if knowing I couldn't make her happy right now. I told her, "I'm just going to go for a walk. To clear my head." She nodded and looked away as I walked off, sighing to myself.

How could everyone, except Sam of course, be so cruel to us? We were only trying to do what was right. Gandalf had to die to become Gandalf the White, but of course, we couldn't tell them that. They thought we had willingly let him die for no reason, and that hurt.

I found myself walking aimlessly through a garden of sorts. It wasn't like the ones in Rivendell; there were more bushes and greenery than flowers. I thought I heard footsteps behind me at one point and froze, worried that it was someone from the Fellowship, coming to snap at me. The noise ended up being nothing and I scolded myself inside for thinking it was someone I knew.

I wondered if I was going to look into the mirror of Galadriel while here, and if Ari was too. What would we see of we looked? I shuddered; Frodo had seen ugly things when he had looked, so I wasn't too eager to look into it.

I found myself by a bunch of bright golden flowers with star-like petals. I plucked one off the ground and twirled it between my fingers, smiling at how lovely it was. I suddenly remembered this flower from the books. It was called elanor, sunstar, and Sam would eventually name his first daughter after this flower.

A twig snapped behind me and I jumped, whipping my head around. I didn't relax when I saw it was Boromir. He saw me and scowled. "What are you doing out here?" His tone was rude and it was clear he was not happy to see me.

"Thinking." I said nervously, wondering if he would just leave me alone.

He did not. After a silent moment, he moved closer. "I heard Ari tell Gandalf what would happen before he fell on that bridge." Boromir said. "I heard you both arguing over changing history. You two know everything that shall happen, don't you?"

I did not respond to that, and this angered him, confirming his suspicions. "You did nothing when he fell."

"I wanted to." I said softly, eyes watering as he stepped closer. The nearness of the man was beginning to scare me.

"Why?" Boromir sounded more confused than angry. I did not respond, and this frustrated him. He said softly, "You know if my city shall fall to ruin, don't you? I heard the she-elf speak of my people, of how Gondor would fall. Do you know of this?"

I nodded hesitantly, rather afraid that he would attack me, like he did to Frodo at the end of the first book and movie. Boromir sucked in a breath sharply and began to pace, seeming agitated. "Why do you do nothing about the future? Who are you? I know nothing of you or your sister, except that you are friends of Frodo."

I sighed. "I was from this world originally, as was Ari, but then we got sent off to another, with no memory of our old lives. We returned here only recently, and in the other world... We know of everything going to happen. This is because there are books about this place. And, all of you are in it."

I watched the man closely, unsure what he would do. He seemed unbelieving but thought this over. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he processed this new information.

"So... If you really are from another world, why do you keep this information to yourself, when it could be shared?" He seemed to be saying this carefully, as if irritated but struggling not to show it.

"We say nothing because the knowledge of the future is harmful. When Gandalf found out, he even told us both to keep it secret and not tell him either." I added that last bit because Boromir looked slightly angry before I said the thing about Gandalf.

"Who knew?" He asked, seeming angry still. "Who knew what you two hide?"

I said honestly, "Not many, don't worry. Only Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf, as far as I know. I sort of had to tell the hobbits, and Aragorn only knew because he was a friend of our parents."

This did not satisfy him much. Boromir said quietly, "If Gondor falls because of your knowledge and your lack of action..." He seemed to want to complete this sentence, but could not think of a good ending so he left that threat hanging, and walked off, not seeming angry, just very frustrated with me. I sighed and let the elanor drop, watching it fall in slow motion.

_Do not worry._ I looked up and groaned before I could stop myself. Galadriel now stood before me, gazing coolly down at me. _He will forgive you in the end, and understand your reasons for secrecy._

"Look, Lady Galadriel, I appreciate that you're trying to cheer me up, but I am not in the mood." I told her, trying not to seem irritated. "I dunno if he will decide to forgive."

_Boromir is troubled by this news, but he will learn to forgive you. A darkness has taken over him though... He may try and take the Ring soon. _I nodded and said softly, forgetting for a second that I was not supposed to say anything about the future, "He will."

Galadriel nodded. _A choice shall have to be made...by all of you, not just you and Ardhoniel._ I was baffled by this and I started to ask, "What do you-?"

"I must depart now." Galadriel said aloud, surprising me. I asked, "Uh, okay, but what do you mean by a choice made by all of us?"

She didn't answer. "Farewell, for now, Saerwen. I believe Ardhoniel waits for you."

She walked off and I hesitated, wondering what she had meant still, before I shook myself mentally. "Okay, I guess I'll go to Ari then." I mumbled, unsure what to do now.

I walked off in the direction I hoped was right, and realized I had no idea where I was. "Great job, Marie." I told myself sarcastically, stifling a groan. "Horrible sense of direction, didn't think about where you were going: _real_ smart!"

"Insulting yourself isn't going to help you find your way back." I whipped my head around, nervous, but then relaxed a little when I saw it was only Aragorn. His expression was unreadable, as if he was hiding his feelings deliberately.

"Well, that usually helps me think straight." I offered lamely.

We both were silent for a moment, before Aragorn spoke again. "Why did you not stop his fall?" He didn't sound angry, merely curious.

I hesitated, feeling nervous all over again, even though I knew it was silly. "He told us, Ari and I, not to tell him or anyone anything. We didn't... Ari tried to stop his fall, but he wouldn't listen to her. I wanted to but..." I could not bring myself to go on. There was no way I could tell Aragorn about how Gandalf would return as Gandalf the White.

He nodded, seeming to understand a bit. He said, "So, you mean to say that you had good intention when allowing him to fall? This does not make sense... That sounds like Gandalf, though. He would not want to know the future, no matter what. I know you believe we all are angry with you and Ari, but that is not so. Frodo is merely upset because he was close to Gandalf, as I suspect the others are just grieving as well."

I blinked in surprise. "You mean... You mean you still trust us?"

"I do. I believe you had good intentions, Marie. I will try and make Frodo see this, for he seems to be the one who mourns the most. You _will_ let us know if anything like...like Gandalf's fall will happen again, though, will you not?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I will."

Aragorn nodded, seeming a bit more relaxed. I said softly, "I'm sorry about...what happened, though."

"All things happen for a reason, Marie. I'm sure Gandalf would not have wanted it any other way." He stepped a bit more forward. "Come, now. It is getting late, and I am sure Ari is looking for you. You both had best get some sleep. You are safe here in Lothlórien."

He led me back to the area where, sure enough, my sister was waiting patiently for me. She looked tired and when she glanced up, she looked a bit surprised to see Aragorn walking me over here. Aragorn told us, "Get some rest. You both seem exhausted." With that, he left, and Ari turned to me, eyebrows raised.

"What was that about?"

"I got lost." I said honestly, not wanting to say anything about Boromir. She nodded, a smile twitching on her lips. "I can believe that."

I smiled and said, "He's right; we both should rest. Wake me if you need me, Ari." I added this last bit with a knowing look, which made Ari chew her lip. I knew she was still having nightmares. Truthfully, so was I, but I didn't tell her this.

"A-Alright." We both laid down on the grass, and I listened for the sound of peaceful breathing (which took a while) before I gently tugged my black journal out of my knapsack. I wanted to write down what had happened so far since Moria, since I hadn't.

_The date is something I honestly do not know_

_Gandalf has fallen into shadow. He will be reborn as Gandalf the White, but I am still saddened. I liked him a lot, and I may never see him, depending on which path I choose once the Fellowship breaks or if I happen to die soon._

_Aragorn told me today that he doesn't blame me or Ari for the death, and Sam said likewise, but I can tell Frodo is grieving still. He loved Gandalf, probably like a grandfather or father, and now he is gone "forever". He is angry about us not saying anything to him, and this makes me feel guilty._

_We are in Lothlórien now, on a happier note, and I have to say that it is definitely a beautiful place. It is difficult to describe it, but perhaps ethereal and mysterious are the two best words to use. Galadriel's telepathy thing is certainly disturbing, but she seems nice. Celeborn seems wise and...thoughtful. I know Galadriel spoke to Ari, but what about I do not yet know. I shall ask her when I get the chance._

_I have to get some rest now; I have been sleeping fitfully for days._

_Farewell for now,_

_Saerwen_

I sighed softly and shut the journal, glancing at my sleeping sibling. She looked so innocent and content when dozing. Why couldn't life be more like this?

I slipped the black journal into my knapsack and shut my eyes, falling asleep quicker than I had thought I would originally. My dreams were in a turmoil; I could barely make out what was going on. I saw flashes of Boromir's death, Ari being killed by two arrows when running by him, Helm's Deep, and the Black Gate of Mordor. I screamed mentally _What does this mean? What do you want?_

I heard no reply, and this frightened me. I saw glimpses of Uruk-hai and then a shriek brought me back to the world of Middle Earth. Panting, I looked around and saw that Ari was shaking, pale, holding herself a bit off-ways. I raced over to her groggily, my sisterly sense of protection kicking in almost immediately.

"Ari? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" I demanded, my heart rate quickening.

She turned to me, and her blue eyes were sad. I saw unshed tears in them. She whispered, "I dreamt... I dreamt of the Eye..." I hugged her close, shocked at how cold she was. "I-I saw Boromir dying... And, I... I don't know if I can do this, Marie."

"You can. If you and I can find each other in this world, after months of wanting to meet each other, you can stay strong. I know you, Ari. You're one of the strongest people I know." I told her earnestly. I could tell she held something back, though, but I didn't push her.

Ari responded, "Marie, everyone treats us differently, except a few people. Frodo even hates us!"

"He is just angry, and the grief is still too near for him." I said gently, hoping that this sounded believable. "He'll understand. If Sam and Aragorn can, the others can too. If any of them hates us, I'll _make _them like us again."

I said this last part to hopefully get her to crack a grin, but she just looked upset still. "I... I dunno..."

"How about this? You and I sit down and go back to sleep, and tomorrow, we'll try and get everyone to act normal again, eh?"

"I... I guess."

We both walked back to the area where we had been sleeping, and I noticed that Merry and Pippin were heading over, seeming surprised and looking around. "What's up?" I asked without thinking.

"Uh, that would be the sky." Merry replied, raising an eyebrow, as if talking to a two year old.

Ari and I laughed, making the two hobbits look utterly baffled. Ari explained, "It's a saying in the other world. It means, basically, 'what's going on?'"

Merry nodded, a bit embarrassed because of the laughing. "Oh, alright. Well, we heard a scream, and we both went to check out what was wrong..."

Ari turned a bit pink now, and I said, "Oh, it was nothing. Bad dreams, fears, etc. Appreciate the concern though."

"Oh, well, we didn't know it came from where you two were." Pippin explained, rubbing the back of his neck. I chewed my lip, realizing they probably didn't feel very comfortable around us.

I decided to change that, though. I hadn't been transported here to be ignored!

"Hey, well, I still appreciate it." I said kindly. "Right. Well, we had better get going. Might as well sleep..." The two hobbits started for the cave-like alcove area where the others were, and I saw them argue briefly as they walked, which made me frown. My younger sister and I turned away and made to go to sleep, although Ari did so reluctantly, I noted inwardly.

"Uh, Marie, Ari?" Our heads whipped around, and we saw Merry and Pippin had stopped, turning to us. They fidgeted for a second before Pippin said, "I doubt we will be leaving soon, so, do you two want to go explore Lothlórien with us tomorrow morning? I'm sure there's some things even you two don't know about in here."

Ari and I looked at each other, smiles creeping onto our faces, and my sister replied happily, "Sure!"

"Oh, and..." Merry chewed his bottom lip. "Sorry about being all distant. It's been tough on everyone, you know..."

"That's alright." I told him. "See you guys tomorrow then?"

"Yes." The two of them smiled slowly and walked off at last. Ari smiled at me and asked, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"A good many days." I guessed, unsure of time any longer because this wasn't the books or the movies. "In the book, they stayed a while, but I dunno. Might have to get comfortable while we can, I guess."

We laid down and there was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Which group are you planning on going with? When the Fellowship breaks, I mean?" Ari's voice trembled, as if she was worried about my answer.

I sighed, not sure how to answer. I told her, "I dunno. Maybe... Maybe Frodo and Sam? All of the paths are dangerous: Pippin and Merry get captured; Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn go to Helm's Deep; Frodo and Sam meet Gollum and go through Cirith Ungol later on..." I sighed again, my heart torn. "I don't know, honestly. What about you?"

She whispered softly, "I want to go with Frodo... Even if you don't, or we get separated, I want to go with him. Besides, I _did _promise Gandalf I would protect him. And, I will."

I smiled to myself at how strong that sounded, even if she didn't hear that tone in her voice. She really did like Frodo a lot. "Well, let's worry about this when the time comes. Goodnight, Ari. **Le melon, hebo estel, ollo vae, Ari**." I said the last bit in Elvish.

She stayed quiet for a second, probably trying to guess what the last part of the Elvish I had spoken meant, and then whispered back, "**I love you, have hope, sweet dreams,** **Marie**."

After this, we both became silent and drifted off to sleep, this time one without dreams.

* * *

**Elvish Translations:**

**Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien=Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien**

**A Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen=And Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us**

**Le melon, hebo estel, ollo vae, Ari=I love you, have hope, sweet dreams, Ari**

**Trivia Question: What is the name of the city Frodo, Sam, and Gollum pass on their way to Shelob's lair?**


End file.
